


Unforsaken Road

by wreckingball



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, M/M, Mad King Ryan, Michael's sort of Mogar but nicer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckingball/pseuds/wreckingball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achievement City was a slow, sleepy little town, despite the watchful gaze of its king. Trade was a simple, quiet back and forth among the town's residents, and gossip was limited to who was courting who. When a stranger visits dressed in fur and offering Geoff cocoa beans to trade, it becomes apparent that he is the man rumoured to be the savage living in the jungle.</p><p>AKA Geoff falls head over heels for the cute boy that ends up stuck at his store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. tied to no community

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is almost a year in the making honestly, and since the new Xray and Vav episodes it’s been influenced just a little bit. But now the actual fic is finally happening, holy shit. So many thanks to [cashachie](http://cashachie.tumblr.com) for helping to build this world and encouraging me to actually write this.

Achievement City was a sleepy settlement with sleepy residents, and that often made for slow business. And, despite its name, it was less of a city and more of a town; most of the people knew each other, certainly by face if not by name, and the community closely worked together to maintain a comfortable norm.

Most of the townsfolk farmed in one way or another, and one would’ve thought that that would provide Geoff with far more customers than the usual, but it was quite the opposite. Farming took time and patience, and considering his most commonly sold item was seeds for various vegetables, his most frequent customer was Jack, who came in search of tools and company.

Evidently, it was the latter that Jack wanted today. He’d pulled up the spare stool at the side of Geoff’s counter and settled against it, one elbow planted on its surface casually. Geoff wasn’t in any place to brush him off either; he had his head on his folded arms, and if it hadn’t been for Jack’s presence he might’ve actually taken a nap. It was raining outside after all, and the people of Achievement City didn’t tend to go outside when it was this kind of weather.

Some called that unprofessional. Geoff called it being the boss of his own shop.

Jack idly scratched at his chin through his beard, his gaze distant though directed towards the shop’s windows. “It’s pretty quiet for someone who lives with Gavin,” he offered.

Geoff just shrugged, then raised his head to prop up his chin on his fist. “He’s entertaining the king again.”

Understanding passed over Jack’s features, and he dropped his hand back to the counter. “Ah. I didn’t know he was still doing that.”

“You know King Haywood,” Geoff snorted. He sat up with a heavy sigh, running his fingers through his hair and only causing it to become more messy. “Once he gets his hooks into someone, they don’t come out. Gavin was fucked before we even met him.” He stood, stretching his arms over his head until the joints clicked, and then let them swing back down to his sides. “I’m getting a drink. You want anything?”

“I’ll pass.” Jack waved his hand as Geoff passed him to head into the back room. “I actually have to work later today, and I want to be sober to do it.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Geoff retorted, though there was amusement in his voice as he pushed the door open.

He left it open as he headed deeper into the shop, crouching to open a chest tucked underneath the stairs. Idly, Geoff looked through his little collection of alcohol stored there - different kinds of whiskey, for the most part, though there was plenty of beer there too. He decided on one of the latter since it was still early.

The clinking of the bottles masked the sound of the doorbell ringing, so he didn’t notice that he actually had a customer until he emerged with a beer in hand.

The first thing Geoff noticed was that this customer was soaked to the skin - which wasn’t really a difficult task, considering how little he was wearing. The hood was made from a pelt of some kind, the brown fur clumped together from how wet it was, and his pants were a plain brown to match. There were faded red bands on the skin of his upper arms - dye, Geoff thought, but faded, not properly tattooed.

His feet were also bare and leaving muddy footprints on his floor. Geoff suppressed a sigh.

He moved back behind the counter, ignoring Jack’s quiet snickers. Evidently, he’d seen the footprints too, and knew how annoyed Geoff would be when he had to clean those later. “Sorry to keep you waiting,” Geoff said, reeling off the line easily, “how can I help?”

Geoff had expected a tough looking character when the customer pushed his hood back; his arms were clearly muscled from hard labour, and tattoos tended to imply that too, especially in Achievement City - with Geoff being the exception to his own rule, according to Griffon. While the customer was indeed wearing a scowl, Geoff was greeted with boyish features and pouty lips, freckles and curls drooping down over his forehead.

He was _adorable_.

Geoff’s smile became a little softer around the edge as he took his seat. The customer’s frown only deepened, lips parting as if to form words, only to close again as he dug into his pocket. He drew out a little pouch, the opening pulled closed with string. He tugged on it, tipped it up, and poured the pouch’s contents into his palm.

Little brown beans rolled into the customer’s hand, piled high enough that he had to drop the pouch and cup another hand underneath to make sure he didn’t drop any. _Cocoa beans_ , Geoff corrected himself in his head, and _holy shit_.

“How did-” He cut himself off, leaning in to pick one up from the pile and examine it. There were rarely seen in Achievement City these days, but Geoff would recognise them anywhere. They would sell for a pretty penny indeed. 

“For trade,” the customer said simply. He waited until Geoff dropped the bean back into his hands before carefully pouring them back into the pouch. 

Geoff settled back in his seat, huffing a soft laugh. “You could probably buy everything I have for those, dude.”

Apparently, the customer didn’t get the joke, or he simply wasn’t impressed. He just shook his head, and then let his gaze wander across the walls, past the displays with their prices. Geoff gave him time to think, scooping up his beer to take a steadying gulp; he didn’t want to push the customer and accidentally throw away this deal. People would be flocking to his store for weeks when they heard he had cocoa beans.

He drew away from the counter, leaving his pouch there, and approached the tools stand. He lingered, fingertips running across the metal as if to test them, before he pulled out a hoe from the mix. Geoff was, admittedly, amazed as the customer only added a bucket to his arms before returning, setting them on the counter next to the pouch.

“These for the beans?” he offered. The customer seemed almost uncertain now, as if worried that his payment wouldn’t cover it.

Which was so, so far from the truth that Geoff almost laughed.

Instead, he just stared. “You can… you can get more for those, you know?”

Relief smoothed out the customer’s features again. He shrugged. “This is all I need.”

Geoff wanted to give him something else for his troubles - he had to know how much these were worth, right? - but the customer kept casting nervous glances out the windows as the rain lashed down harder, so Geoff decided that he wouldn’t keep him. 

Against his better judgement, Geoff nodded and reached for the pouch. “You could easily buy way more, dude, but if you’re sure…”

“I am.” The customer hooked the bucket over one arm and then picked up the hoe, resting it against his shoulder. “Keep the pouch too. I can make more.”

With that, he turned, stepped on the pressure plate to the doors, and headed back out into the rain.

Once the door was shut, Geoff eagerly opened the pouch again to pour the beans out onto the counter. “Holy fuck, Jack,” he muttered. “Holy _fuck_.”

Jack pulled his stool around to sit opposite Geoff now, planting his hands on the counter as he leaned in. “How many did he give you?” 

“I don’t fucking know, but this is the most I’ve seen in _years_.” Just a quick glance made Geoff thing that there had to be around a hundred or so at least. “Where the hell did he get these?”

Jack’s hand landed on his shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. “I don’t know, but this is definitely a call for celebration. I say we go out for drinks tonight. You can definitely afford it now. Which,” he said, grinning now as he stood up, “is why you’re buying.”

“Fucking- go to work, asshole.” Geoff shook his head at Jack, laughing as he headed for the door. “I’m closing for the day, I just made more than I ever would normally. People can fuckin’ wait for the farming shit until tomorrow. I need to figure out how many cocoa beans I have.”

* * *

Michael had been well aware of the settlement for as long as he’d lived in the jungle. It was easy to see from the top of a tree, and sometimes he could hear the clatter of a cart passing when he was closer to the outside. 

He’d never come close to contacting anyone though.

The idea of it was repulsive to him. He’d had very little contact with people from the town, or even people in general, but Michael was well aware of how destructive they could be. His home had been far larger before, a sprawling jungle that took up far more land. Now it was half the size, if that, and a great stone building had been built in its place.

As much as Michael wanted to keep his distance, however, there were some things that he just couldn’t make himself that he needed to maintain his garden. It was an essential part of his life, helping to feed him and to grow various plants and herbs for medicine, both for himself and for the creatures who trusted him enough to let him close. 

He maintained a careful balance in the jungle, protecting the creatures that needed it and carefully guiding the plants’ growth. Michael couldn’t remember the last time he’d left or not spent the night there.

That was why it filled him with panic to realise that he’d have to spend the night in town.

As afternoon darkened to evening, the rain became heavier, and it didn’t take long for Michael to be soaked to his skin. He’d searched for more shops he could trade with, hoping perhaps for some flower seeds or tools for his home instead, but had come up empty-handed. Everywhere seemed to be closing up too, lights extinguished downstairs and doors closed tight. With thunder rumbling menacingly overhead too, Michael knew he couldn’t safely make it back before nightfall in this weather.

It was surprisingly easy to decide where to go, in the end. His first stop had shown him the shopkeep with patterned arms, a scruffy jaw, and an eagerness to repay him for what, apparently, was worth a lot. 

Michael ducked his head and walked quickly, clutching his two purchases to his chest. Water splashed up around his feet with how he moved, leaving his calves muddy as well as wet. He gritted his teeth and ignored it.

There was still a light inside the shop, but Michael found the door locked when he tried it, and he let out a soft growl of frustration. The porch provided little protection, but it would have to do, considering there was no answer when he knocked.

Irritated, Michael turned to put his back to the door, and he slid down it to sit on the ground. At least the ground underneath was dry, thanks to the overhang, but it was small enough that Michael’s feet were stuck out in the rain, no matter how much he curled up against the door. 

Usually, the little clothing he wore was useful - it provided him with greater mobility and prevented him from getting too hot as he worked and climbed in the jungle - but now he cursed it. Michael could only keep his hood up, and it only covered his shoulders and his throat from the rain. He leaned his tools up against the wall of the building so he could cross his arms across his chest, and he huddled into himself, waiting out the shopkeeper's return.

* * *

While people didn’t go shopping on rainy days, they flocked to Griffon’s tavern. The atmosphere was warm and so was the temperature, a fire crackling in the fireplace adding to the heat from all of the people gathered inside. As the evening wore on, the noise increased, raucous laughter and pleasant chatter filling every inch of the room.

Geoff knew he had a buzz going by this point, now that he was a fair few drinks deep, but he didn’t really care. He’d need something to warm him on the way home anyway, judging by how hard the rain was lashing against the windows now. Other groups were eyeing them with uncertainty, either pulling on their cloaks or huddling closer to their drinks. It wasn’t hard to decide that he was among the former group.

He stood, shrugging on his heavy cloak and buckling it at the throat. “I’m gonna head back. I’ve got a way to walk, and this weather looks like shit, dude.”

“Stay safe,” Jack told him, nodding at him. “I’ll catch up with you tomorrow, I’m gonna hang around here for a little longer.”

After leaving a few extra coins on the bar beside Jack, Geoff flicked his hood up and stepped outside. The evening was dark with the growing storm, the rain already making puddles along the dirt tracks throughout Achievement City. Gripping his collar, Geoff ducked his head and began a swift walk.

His store was on the opposite side of town, which made for a wonderful walk when the weather was good, but a miserable one when it rained this heavily. His cloak could only keep so much off of his back before it soaked through, and soon it was just sticking to him and making him shiver as cold water ran down the back of his neck. 

He’d left a torch burning on the wall behind his desk, and it was a relief to see that it was still going. Geoff quickened his pace, fumbling in his pocket for his keys, so he was distracted enough that he almost tripped over something on his doorstep.

No, not something. Some _one_. 

The stranger from earlier.

He looked like he was in a far worse state than Geoff. The dye of his markings had faded more and even started to run down his arms a little, leaving red streaks on his skin, and the fur of his hood was soaked. He was crouched under the porch, shivering, like a stray dog. The hoe and bucket he’d bought stood next to him, leaning against the wall of the store.

It took Geoff a moment to figure out just what he was looking at. Once he’d actually gathered his wits, he offered the man his hand, and hissed, “What the fuck, dude? You can’t sit in the mud.”

He grasped Geoff’s hand and used it to pull himself to his feet. He glanced away then, and Geoff wondered if he could call that expression a pout. “The weather is too bad. I can’t go home tonight.”

“So you figured you’d camp outside my store?” Geoff raised his eyebrows, disbelieving. He wasn’t entirely sure if he was angry or not. If it was anyone else, he’d have made them leave as soon as he saw them. Admittedly, he didn’t really know what made this any different.

Maybe it was because the stranger was cute.

He met his gaze again, frowning now. “I knocked but there was no answer. I had nowhere else to go. You seemed kind.”

So the guy really was like a stray dog then. Geoff sighed, turning to his door and fumbling with the lock in the dark. “Fine, come on. I don’t have a spare bed, but I can make up the couch for you.”

The smallest hint of a smile graced the stranger’s lips. “Thank you.” He turned to gather his belongings, and then paused. Geoff was waiting inside where it was warm and dry, and was in the process of taking off his cloak when he noticed that the stranger had stopped. He seemed oddly hesitant, though that smile lingered. 

“Do the cocoa beans pay for this?”

Geoff couldn’t help laughing. It was a sweet attempt at a joke, and it only made this man that much more endearing. Chuckling, Geoff gestured for him to come in, and he squeezed his shoulder when he stepped closer. “Sure, buddy, now get inside before you freeze.”


	2. i was finding it hard to breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael could almost ignore the storm. 
> 
> He would’ve been able to if the first flash of lightning hadn’t split the sky.
> 
> The rolling sound of thunder followed a second later, and Michael gripped his blanket so hard his knuckles turned white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The warm reception for the fic is honestly so flattering. I honestly couldn't be happier that people are just as hyped for this AU as me and cashachie. 
> 
> I have a tumblr set up [here](http://wreckingballfic.tumblr.com), so feel free to drop by for a lot of reference pictures for this AU along with hints of things to come.

The fact that Geoff’s store had a glass front made it easy to see how bad the weather was from the inside. The windows were streaked with the rain, the small pinpricks of light from other buildings barely visible now because of the way the night had turned. Geoff was glad to lock up, as if doing so could block it out. He let out a heavy sigh through his nose as there was a growl of thunder, faint but looming. 

The stranger moved up next to him, staring out and to the right, his lips pressed together into a thin line. Despite the fact that he was starting to shiver now - Geoff could see the fine tremble of the movement, and goosebumps had formed on his skin - he seemed far more concerned about something outside than himself. 

He kind of reminded Geoff of his dog when he was a kid. A storm had rolled in and the dog had been restless, and his attention had been focused outside, no matter how much Geoff had tried to distract him.

Gently, Geoff nudged his arm. “You okay, buddy?”

It took a long moment for him to react. The stranger blinked, inhaled deeply, and finally looked at Geoff. He was still frowning, still looking troubled, but he was definitely back with him now. “I’m fine.”

Somehow, Geoff doubted that, but he wasn’t about to pester the guy about what was bothering him. Instead, he brushed the answer off for now, and nodded towards the door behind the counter. “Come on. We need to get you warmed up.”

Geoff led the way into the back, pausing only to lift the torch from its bracket on the wall. He held the door open for Michael, stepping back to give him room to pass. “Head on upstairs, I need to grab a couple of things first.”

The stranger passed him without comment, shoulders hunched and arms crossed over his chest for warmth as he made his way upstairs. After hanging his cloak up on a hook, Geoff turned towards the chests tucked in the corner, crouching down as he opened it up. He just needed a towel and some blankets, so the stranger could dry off and sleep in comfort. 

As Geoff stood, the creak of the closing chest was covered by the wind as it picked up, howling and throwing the rain against the walls. He cursed under his breath, scowling as he mounted the stairs now. This storm sounded fierce, and if it kept up then Geoff likely wasn’t going to be able to open up the shop tomorrow.

And the stranger would be stuck here too. Geoff wasn’t entirely sure yet how he felt about that, aside from his appreciation of how bizarrely charming he was.

When Geoff reached his room, he realised he hadn’t actually left a light for the stranger. He felt briefly guilty, until he noticed how he’d just crossed to the window again anyway. What little light there was made the shape of his head, shoulder, and arm visible; even the torch’s light only dimly lit the room. Geoff rolled his eyes, dumped the towel and blanket on his bed, and turned to slot the torch into the bracket by the door. Only then did he scoop up the towel again and go to join him at the window.

He dropped the towel on the guy’s head. Geoff had expected it to surprise him, sure, but a growl was the last thing he’d thought he’d hear. Cursing, maybe. A bit of confused grabbing, sure. 

But that was an _actual growl_.

It was one part surprising, one part briefly terrifying, and _completely_ fascinating.

A startled laugh burst from Geoff’s mouth. The stranger had dragged the towel off, and Geoff could just about see the disgruntled twist of his lips. Before he could even try to tease him though, the stranger spoke first, and it shouldn’t have been so thrilling to hear the soft rumble of that sound as the bassline to his words.

“How did you sneak up on me?” The stranger frowned at him, but it was almost a pout. 

Geoff could only shrug. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from giggling again, and he went to distract himself with getting a fire going. “I walked up behind you, dude. It’s not my fault you’re distracted.”

All he got for a reply was a quiet ‘hm’ of acknowledgement. Geoff let it go, but he wasn’t done trying to make conversation. As he laid the fire, he asked, “So, are you gonna introduce yourself anytime soon?”

He heard shuffling footsteps, the clunk of the stranger's purchases being set down against the wall, and the soft, familiar noise of the couch cushions shifting. “Michael,” he replied. “You?”

Michael. It was a surprisingly normal name for someone who seemed like he wasn’t from Achievement City - or anywhere Geoff had ever heard of, really. Michael was a fascinating guy. “Geoff. Nice to meet you, man.”

“You, too.”

Judging by how blunt Michael’s replies had been so far, Geoff wasn’t surprised that he didn’t add anything else. For now, he just concentrated on getting the fire going, and once it had sparked and a small flame had started to eat away at the wood, Geoff pulled himself out of the crouch with a groan, knees clicking.

To his surprise, Michael snorted. 

Geoff raised an eyebrow. “Something funny?”

It was honestly nice to see a smile tug on the corners of Michael’s mouth. “How does it hurt to bend? You’re not unfit.”

He couldn’t really decide if that was meant as a compliment or not, but Geoff decided he would take it. “I’m older than you though,” he replied, shrugging it off. Geoff noticed how Michael shifted closer to the fire, moving along the couch until he could be nearer to the steadily growing warmth, and he got up to retrieve the blanket he’d brought up with him.

Michael’s eyes remained on Geoff as he moved. He looked curious, despite how he was obviously shivering now and how he kept shooting wary glances towards the window. “Age has nothing to do with it. If you’re physically fit, you’re fine.”

“Says the guy currently freezing on my couch.” Geoff dropped down onto the cushion next to him, sweeping the blanket up and around Michael’s shoulders. He saw Michael’s lips twitch, this time curling back as if he was going to growl again, but after a thoughtful pause he simply drew the blanket closer to himself instead. Nudging him gently, Geoff added, “You should probably take that hood off before you get comfortable. It’s soaked, dude. I can give you a shirt to borrow-”

“There’s no need.” The blanket slipped as Michael reached up, fiddling with the buckle at his throat. Once it was unclasped, he gripped the fur on his shoulders and lifted the hood over his head, setting it on the floor by his feet. He drew the blanket around himself again, hunching into it.

There was kind of a need, considering Michael was sat there in pretty much just his trousers (which were also a little wet, but nowhere near as bad as his hood had been). Still, if Michael was fine as he was, Geoff wouldn’t push the matter, as odd as it was considering how chilly the house was right now. 

He did know, however, that he needed a drink. His buzz from the bar was gone, and Geoff wanted it back.

As he pushed himself to his feet again, Geoff asked, “You want a drink?”

* * *

This couch was far more comfortable than Michael’s back home. It was squishier, had more give to it, and Michael knew he’d sink into it and curl up if he wasn’t so focused on being alert.

From Michael’s experience, storms always meant bad things. He couldn’t tell if it was just a deeper, primal instinct that grabbed his attention at the first rumble of thunder, or whether it was the more human awareness that his home - his _jungle_ \- could be in danger, and there was nothing he could do to protect it. There never was anyway, but at least back home he could try.

God, the animals. They’d be terrified without him.

It was hard to settle with this knowledge weighing on him. He’d have damage control to do tomorrow; animals to feed, crops to tend to, trees to check. It was likely that Michael would spend days repairing anything that had been broken, depending on how badly the storm struck the jungle.

He was going to have a hard time sleeping tonight. Michael had already accepted the inevitable there.

He leaned back into the couch cushions, drawing his legs up onto it so he could tuck them under the blanket before the chill got to them too badly. A drink sounded like a good idea.

“What do you have?”

Geoff lingered in the doorway, a little hidden from the glow of the fire, but Michael could see him a bit clearer if he squinted. “Depends what you’re after, buddy. I’ve got beer, whiskey, a little cider somewhere I’m sure. Probably anything.”

Michael just frowned.

He’d assumed a drink would mean water, or at most tea. Both of those he had experience with and could make himself at home if need be. 

These drinks, however, were mostly unfamiliar to him. He recognised the names vaguely, some foggy memory from when he was younger, maybe, but Michael would never be able to say which was which if Geoff placed them in front of him. It was yet another thing from these people that Michael didn’t understand.

Holding a conversation was sort of one of those things. Michael guessed that he’d been silent for a beat too long, because Geoff just waved a hand and said, “You know what, I’ll bring something of everything,” and disappeared downstairs again. 

Without him there, Michael noticed that this small, upstairs bedroom was almost like the ground floor of his hut. With it so dark, he could almost pretend that he was in the jungle; the soft scraping sound of a tree’s branches against the walls aided his imagination, and the sloped roof helped to make everything feel a little smaller, a little more closed in. The soft glow and crackle of the fire made everything a little more homely too. Michael could almost ignore the storm. 

He would’ve been able to if the first flash of lightning hadn’t split the sky.

The rolling sound of thunder followed a second later, and Michael gripped his blanket so hard his knuckles turned white. It was hard not to growl along with it.

There was a muffled cry of “Holy shit!” from downstairs, and then footsteps thumping on the stairs. Geoff’s arms were laden with bottles, all of them knocking and clinking against each other, rattling still for a moment when he carefully dropped them on his bed. He laughed breathlessly as he rushed to the window, peering out. 

“This storm’s really picking up, huh?” Geoff planted a hand against the glass pane. Michael could just about see his grin in the reflection. “Michael, come and look. It’s gonna be awesome.”

A pause; Michael didn’t answer. He saw Geoff turn, and he could barely see his frown. “Michael?”

It wasn’t until Geoff came over and laid a hand on his arm that Michael realised he was shaking. 

He wasn’t sure _why_ he was shaking. 

It wasn’t fear for himself. Michael had sat in trees through storms before - not the smartest move, he knew that, but watching from so high up was exhilerating. 

It wasn’t fear for this building either. Geoff didn’t seem concerned at all. In fact, he seemed just as excited as Michael usually was about watching the lightning trace patterns throughout the sky and behind his eyelids. 

Michael was fairly sure that it was fear for his home.

He’d been on edge all night, from the first hint of the storm. This sudden, chilling terror came from the worry that something would go horrifically wrong without him there. Michael knew that his ability to protect the jungle was extremely limited, and that he could only nurse animals and plants, but something about being away from home during this just felt _wrong_.

If something was going to happen, he reasoned, he wanted to be there to immediately tend to the damage. Out here, stuck in Achievement City, he’d have to wait until morning. Who knew what could happen in the meantime? 

“ _Michael_.”

Geoff gently shook him by the shoulders. Michael inhaled sharply and blinked hard, clenching and unclenching his fingers to work some feeling back into them. 

As much as Michael liked Geoff’s bedroom, he wanted to go home.

“Are you okay? Jesus, Michael, you’re trembling.”

Michael licked his lips. He breathed deeply. He desperately tried to get a grip on himself. “I’m- I’m fine. It just surprised me.”

Geoff’s lips thinned as he pressed them together, and he gently squeezed Michael’s shoulders. Unlike earlier, when the touch had been a little unwelcome, Michael gladly accepted the comfort now. He craved it and the sense of safety that it gave him. After all, that was what had drawn him here in the first place tonight.

He didn’t burrow into Geoff’s shoulder like he wanted to, but he did lean into his touch. 

“You know what’ll be a good distraction?” There was a small smile playing on Geoff’s lips now. Michael couldn’t help being drawn in by the offer - anything that would take his thoughts off of the jungle was more than welcome right now.

Michael just cocked his head, and thankfully, Geoff took it as an invitation to continue. Geoff’s smile widened into a grin as he stood, returning to his bed and scooping up one of the taller bottles. He wiggled it at Michael with a raised eyebrow.

“Drinks.”

* * *

_Drinks_ turned out to be a lot more interesting than Michael had first imagined. They sat cross-legged on the rug in front of the fire, bottles and glasses laid out between them. Geoff walked him through it all, and matched him drink for drink.

One tasted like fruit, and there were several variations of it. Geoff called it cider, and offered him apple, pear, even strawberry. Out of the options, it was one of favourites, simply because Michael was used to and liked the taste of berries.

Whiskey was stranger, stronger, and left his throat burning. He coughed his way through it, much to Geoff’s amusement, only to demand another shot so he could prove to them both that he could do it with a straight face. Geoff had only found that funnier, chortling and clumsily pouring it for him.

“Your head is gonna be fuckin’ killing you tomorrow,” Geoff snorted, tipping his head back as he swallowed his whiskey. He took a little more than Michael had, he noticed, but he wasn’t going to pester him about that. Michael didn’t think he was too fond of it.

Beer was somewhere in the middle. It was bitter and bubbly, but easier to swallow than the whiskey had been. After Michael’s tastebuds had been numbed by the spirit, he didn’t really notice the beers. They were a good drink to go to when he was done with the whiskey. There was only so much of that that he could take. 

The evening came to a close for them at some point late into the night. Michael ended up getting comfortable on the couch while Geoff lazily tidied up - meaning, he put the bottles and glasses up on the mantelpiece to be dealt with later. There was a warm buzz in Michael’s blood, lulling him towards sleep even though he could still hear the storm in the distance. He wondered if that was why Geoff had had him drink so much. If so, it was definitely a good plan, because Michael found it a little less terrifying now.

Geoff’s bed creaked as he settled into it with a quiet grunt. The fire was low but still warm, although Michael was glad that he had a thick blanket for the night. He burrowed into it, tucking his nose into the fur with a soft noise. He’d have to find some way to thank Geoff when he could actually think straight again.


	3. maybe i need a little company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Geoff woke up, he was glad that he hadn’t had too much to drink for a number of reasons.
> 
> First: while the thunder and lightning had gone, the rain remained.
> 
> Second: Michael was probably a little hungover, and, judging by the sniffling, sick.
> 
> And that led to number three: dealing with Michael.

When Geoff woke up, he was glad that he hadn’t had too much to drink for a number of reasons.

First: while the thunder and lightning had gone, the rain remained. There was a steady stream against the window, clearly audible overhead. If it hadn’t been for the second thing, Geoff would’ve opened up the shop today, but it quickly became obvious that he had more on his plate. As he sat up, he saw Michael curled up on the couch opposite, huddled under the blanket.

There was a low groan, pained and frustrated.

Second: Michael was probably a little hungover, and, judging by the sniffling, sick.

As the one who’d caused the first part, Geoff felt that it was his duty to look after him. That meant no shop today, because he’d be pulled away from Michael and it wouldn’t exactly be quiet downstairs. Geoff didn’t want a sick, hungover, _and_ growling guy in his room, so the decision to take the day off was pretty easy.

And that led to number three: dealing with Michael. That was going to be a whole other thing - a capital T thing, considering it was highly likely that Michael had never touched alcohol before Geoff. The poor guy was probably suffering for drinking so much in such a short time last night.

Geoff sat up, raising his arms over his head to stretch until the joints popped, the tension in his back easing after being still for so long. A quiet noise escaped him without permission, but he ignored it. The stretch had felt damn good. 

When he stood up, Michael stirred. Between the fluffy blanket and his messy curls, Geoff could see tired brown eyes watching him uncertainly. 

It was kind of adorable.

Geoff chuckled as he crouched next to his chest to pick out a clean set of clothes. “How’re you feeling this morning?”

Michael groaned. A glance over his shoulder showed him with his face buried in the blanket again. “My head aches, and my throat is sore.” Geoff turned, clothes draped over his arm, to see that Michael had covered himself up entirely now, and he couldn’t stifle his amused grin. Quietly, muffled now, Michael huffed, “I regret sitting out in the storm.”

As he passed, Geoff rested his hand on Michael’s shoulder, giving it a firm pat. “You’ll be fine after a little rest, buddy. Once I’ve sorted out the store, I’ll make some soup.”

The lump under the blanket shifted, and Michael sat up, supporting himself with one hand planted firmly on the couch’s squishy cushion. A firm look was directed at Geoff, and he would’ve been intimidated if Michael didn’t look so damn cute when he was so disheveled. Really, he looked more like a frustrated child than an annoyed adult.

“I need to go home,” Michael told him. He shifted, struggling to sit up properly and push the blanket down. “I have things I need to do-” 

“Absolutely not.” Geoff nodded towards the window, still streaked with rain. “It’s still pissing down outside. You’re gonna make things worse if you try and walk in this weather. You’re better off resting until it calms down. It’ll be good for you, and then you can walk home when it’s drier.”

Michael didn’t look convinced. He’d followed Geoff’s gaze to the window, and his brows had furrowed upon seeing the state of the weather outside. Geoff wasn’t entirely sure what time it was, but the heavy, grey clouds that still crowded the sky made it darker inside than it should’ve been. He wouldn’t be surprised if the storm was just gearing up for a second round.

The determined glare slowly faded from Michael’s face, replaced with deep exhaustion. His eyes closed and he sighed, the corners of his lips turned downwards. “One day. I’ll stay for one day, and then I need to go home.”

Well, one day might be enough to give Michael a little more strength to work with. It’d be enough time to let the effects of the alcohol go, at least. 

“What’s so important at home?” Geoff asked. He perched on the arm of the couch, hands resting on his knees. 

Michael had opened his eyes again, and he still hadn’t looked away from the window, even with Geoff sat within his field of vision. His exhaled, slow and long, through his nose. He was silent for long enough that Geoff had just about given up on a reply, and was about to go downstairs to get some ingredients.

“I’m needed,” was Michael’s simple reply. 

It didn’t really do anything to explain the situation to Geoff. Clearly, it meant something to Michael though; it was enough to make him lay back on the couch again, one arm crossed over his chest to lay his fingers on the faded red bands on his skin. His eyes closed and his brows furrowed, though Geoff wasn’t sure whether it was from the headache or the cold.

Regardless, Geoff was going to help. He could give Michael warm food, a place to rest, and some company. The latter two were covered already, so Geoff made his way downstairs, deciding he’d take the opportunity of privacy to change, too.

* * *

Michael wasn’t sure when he fell asleep. He’d heard Geoff’s footsteps on the stairs, and he’d rolled over so he could tuck himself under the blanket and block out the minimal light that there was. The back of the couch had served nicely for that. At some point between then and now, he realised that he must’ve dropped off without noticing, 

He certainly felt like he’d been sleeping for a while. His eyes were itchy and his body heavy in that deep, satisfied way that came from a good rest. While his head pounded a little less too, the fact that his nose was blocked up was less appealing. 

Before Michael even considered trying to sit up again, a cough wracked him, and he shook with the force of it, one hand curled tightly into the blanket. When it was over, he groaned.

There was a chuckle from behind him. “Afternoon, Sleeping Beauty.”

Reluctantly, Michael rolled over. He still couldn’t see Geoff - he was sat by the fire, messing with something that made quiet bubbling noises - but it was better than facing the back of the couch. “Is it really afternoon?”

“Yep. We were up late anyway. I’m not surprised we slept in.” Geoff set something down, and then leaned back on his hands. He craned his neck so he could peer around the couch and meet Michael’s gaze. “You hungry?”

“A little.” With the promise of food, Michael pushed himself up onto his forearms. He peeked over the arm of the couch and saw that Geoff had hooked a pot over the fire, and the bubbling came from something inside. Silently, Michael mourned his currently blocked sense of smell; he was curious about Geoff’s cooking, and how it would differ from his own.

Geoff poured whatever was in the pot into two bowls. It looked thick and creamy, with little lumps of something floating in it. It was only when he’d sat up and taken the bowl from Geoff that Michael realised how long it had been since he’d last eaten. It had been at home, the morning before he’d set out; the walk was shorter than it took to get from one side of the jungle to the other, but it still took enough time that Michael hadn’t had a chance to stop for food between shops. If it hadn’t been for the storm, he would’ve been home in plenty of time.

The first spoonful of the broth was heavenly. It tasted as good as it looked; the lumps turned out to be soft pieces of chicken, something Michael hadn’t eaten for a long time. He hummed happily, content, as he curled up in his little nest with the bowl carefully cradled in his lap.

It wasn’t until he was about halfway through that he noticed that Geoff was watching him.

The man had sat on his bed, which Michael was thankful for - right now, this couch was functioning as his bed, and in his vulnerable state he wanted to keep it as his space. He’d been so invested in eating that he hadn’t noticed that Geoff was seeking his reaction, not until he glanced up and saw a smile playing on Geoff’s lips.

Geoff nodded towards the bowl. “Good?” 

“Amazing,” Michael replied earnestly. While the taste was a little muted because of his blocked nose, the flavour managed to come through just enough for him to appreciate it. And, regardless, it was warm food in his stomach. 

The praise still seemed to please Geoff. He looked down at his own bowl, his smile widening for a moment as he stirred his spoon, raising it again once he’d found some chicken. It was easy to work out that cooking was something that Geoff enjoyed and took pride in, so complimenting his skills was even more satisfying once Michael realised that.

It made sense then to appreciate it even more.

“It’s better than I can make.” Michael scooped up a fresh spoonful, pausing to blow on it before he ate. “But then I guess I have less ingredients than you do.”

That sheepish smile was still in place on Geoff’s face, and he ducked his head now, looking a little flustered. Michael pressed his lips together to hide the grin that almost appeared. “So you’re a kissass, noted,” he chuckled quietly. And then, more curiously, “How come you don’t have the same ingredients?”

Michael just shrugged. “There’s rarely any meat around that I can eat.” Most of the creatures in the jungle were to be protected, not eaten, and even then Michael didn’t have the patience or the time to cook something up this nicely. It was easier to make something simple that would also keep, so he could just grab a bite while he was busy with other things.

Geoff raised his eyebrows, his spoon hovering in front of his mouth and steadily dripping back into the bowl. “How do you not have meat?”

“There’s meat available,” Michael said, “but I don’t want to kill the animals to have it.”

After rolling his eyes, Geoff pointed his spoon at Michael and replied, “Then come here more often and I’ll cook it for you.”

The statement was enough to silence Michael for a moment. It was a surprise, honestly. Michael had been so focused on going home that he hadn’t even considered how this friendship might pan out in the future. He’d only been thinking about the present.

There was an awkward pause in which Geoff waited for an answer and Michael was unsure how to give one. As he searched for the words, Geoff seemed to quickly realise the forwardness of it, and he hastened to cover it up. “I mean- only if you want, you don’t have to-”

“It’s fine,” Michael interrupted. This time, the smile did break through, just to reassure Geoff that he hadn’t overstepped a line. “I have a lot to do at home, but… I’m sure I can find time.”

“What would even take up so much time, dude?” Apparently, Geoff was distracted from his food for the moment, because he hadn’t taken a bite in a few minutes now. Michael, on the other hand, couldn’t get it in his mouth fast enough just so he could avoid talking for a few precious moments that would let him think.

He knew it was odd that he lived out in the jungle, and that he took its care so seriously when it had functioned fine before him. Despite spending many years now away from the rest of the nearby towns and villages, his awareness of social norms hadn’t dulled that far. Part of the whole reason he’d moved out there had been because of a lack of trust in those more powerful than him and the knowledge that without a human presence, the jungle was going to suffer.

Originally, it had been a little uncomfortable spending time here, especially with the storm trapping and unnerving him. But, so far, Geoff had proven to be a good, kind person. Michael had only known him for a day, and yet he felt that Geoff didn’t wish him any harm.

Michael didn’t want to tell him all of the details, not yet. That didn’t mean that he couldn’t tell him some things, though.

“I have animals to look after,” he told him, raising one shoulder in a simple, lazy shrug. Michael focused on his food, scraping the bottom of the bowl for the dregs. “They’re all needy. And then there are crops to tend to and harvest, stuff to gather…”

“Cocoa beans to trade?” Geoff joked, cracking another little grin.

The corners of Michael’s lips tugged upwards in response. “Yeah. Cocoa beans to trade, too.”

Michael didn’t think he would ever really understand their value since they were so easy to obtain at home, but they’d seemed to make Geoff’s day. And there was always the fact that they’d give Michael an excuse to come back into town, too. He didn’t really have any other currency, so cocoa beans would do fine.

He set the empty bowl on the floor, and then tucked himself back under the blanket again. He stayed sat up though, his body turned towards Geoff, anticipating (and, admittedly, now hoping for) further conversation. 

Between mouthfuls, Geoff gestured towards Michael with his spoon. “How do you even get those cocoa beans? They’re rare as fuck, dude.”

That explained Geoff’s reaction to them, Michael supposed. If they were as rare as he claimed, then it wasn’t surprising that he’d been shocked at how little Michael wanted for them. Still, Michael just brushed it off with a quiet hum as he drew the blanket closer to his chin, a little chilled. “They’re easy to get when you know where to find them and what you’re doing.”

Geoff pulled a face at that. “Everyone knows where they are, but nobody wants to go get ‘em. The jungle isn’t exactly an easy place to navigate.”

Michael snorted a laugh then, and he gave a small shake of his head. “Like I said, they’re easy to get when you know what you’re doing.”

He knew that that was going to grab Geoff’s attention. That hadn’t been Michael’s intention, not particularly, not when he didn’t want to give too many details about his home, but it was hard to completely dance around the topic. Besides, Geoff had known he had access to cocoa beans anyway. This wasn’t exactly new information.

Regardless, the question Geoff asked still had Michael’s stomach turning with a little bit of unease. “So how do you know what you’re doing?”

He chose his words carefully, thinking them over and trying them out in his head before he answered. Idly, Michael fiddled with the edge of the blanket. “I have experience with the jungle. It’s not as bad as you think when-”

“When you know what you’re doing,” Geoff finished, rolling his eyes. “I gotcha.”

As he tucked himself into a little ball on his side, Michael smirked, watching Geoff over the part of the blanket he’d balled up in his hands. “Well, yeah. It makes sense. It’s the same for anything.”

“I’m pretty fucking sure that making your way through that deathtrap isn’t the same as farming,” Geoff said dryly. He arched an eyebrow, his spoon clinking as he set it in his now empty bowl.

It was hard not to laugh at Geoff’s comment. For Michael, the two were actually one and the same. He had his own garden, and then there was the rest of the jungle too. Sometimes, it supplied him with things like those cocoa beans that added more to his meals. He could see how it might be daunting to someone who’d never set foot in there, though. 

In the end, Michael shrugged and chuckled, “You’d be surprised.”

Geoff sighed heavily as he stood, stooping to pick up Michael’s bowl. “So you’re a smartass too. Good to know. I’m gonna go wash the dishes. You can shut up and rest. Save your voice, dumbass.”

Michael was only too happy to snuggle down into his warm burrow again, this time with the intention of sleeping some more. He’d missed conversation, he realised. With Geoff, it was easy and it flowed freely, unlike the awkwardness he’d felt when shopping yesterday. 

Geoff was good, Michael had decided. He would consider him a good person, if not a friend already.


	4. inside the outsider, on my own again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been odd to visit Achievement City after having spent so long away from all people. Even now, after finding a friend in Geoff, Michael was glad to return to solitude. It had been a fun adventure, but now he craved the simplicity the jungle offered.

Michael almost tried to go home again after he’d napped, but one look at the way evening was settling in had made him stay put on the couch. It was still drizzling outside, and while that wouldn’t be a problem once he actually got home, the fact that he was sick made Michael burrow down into his blankets once more, albeit reluctantly.

* * *

Even though Geoff had only known Michael for a day, the fact that he was going home had a sour feeling sitting in his stomach. In the space of just over twenty-four hours, Michael’s odd manner of socialising had gone from fascinating and a little amusing to endearing. Losing his company wasn’t even what bothered Geoff most, though - not yet, anyway.

This time, neither of them had slept in late. As much as Geoff wanted to keep the shop closed and spend more time with Michael, he did actually have to do his job. It seemed like Michael had the same idea, too.

What woke Geoff wasn’t the birds outside, singing their praises now that the rain had finally passed. Neither was it the quiet sound of Michael pulling his hood back on and clasping it at his throat. In the end, it was the hoe knocking against the bucket with a loud clang and thumping to the floor. 

Quietly, Michael growled, “Fuck.”

Still half asleep, Geoff puffed out a soft breath of a laugh. “Did you just curse?”

For a moment, Michael didn’t reply. When Geoff pried his eyes open, he saw him staring right back, brows and mouth tilted back down into a scowl. “I thought you were still asleep.”

The thickness of Michael’s voice made his lingering cold obvious. He still sniffed, but it was a little less frequent than it had been the day before - although, Geoff didn’t know whether that was because Michael was fighting it off or if he was trying to make it seem that way. With how determined the younger man was, Geoff wouldn’t be surprised if he tried to act fine just so he could go.

Admittedly, that latter thought stung a little.

It wasn’t a secret that Michael had other things to do. He hadn’t hidden the fact that he had duties to attend to, ones that urgently required his attention. Geoff got that, he did. He didn’t want to tear Michael away from them. 

He just knew that it wouldn’t be pleasant to go back to being alone. He had Jack and Ray, of course, and Gavin when he wasn’t up at the castle, but they couldn’t drop in and stay for too long. Jack and Ray had their own shops to run, and Gavin barely had time to come home these days. His little cabin out back didn’t see him much now. 

It really wasn’t until now that Geoff realised how damn lonely he was. 

Before that thought could sink in too deeply, he shoved it down. He could face that fact later, after he’d enjoyed the time he had left with Michael. 

Geoff sat up, leaning over the edge of the bed to grab the shirt he’d worn last night. He could pick out something clean to wear later, he promised himself, pulling it on. 

“I was, until you knocked your shit over,” Geoff replied, nodding towards the tools. Now he saw that the bucket had toppled too, rolling a little. It still swayed a bit.

Michael ducked his head as he picked them up, his cheeks a little flushed. “Sorry. I didn’t want to wake you.”

“What, were you gonna sneak out?” Shoving the covers back, Geoff set his feet on the floorboards. Jokingly, he added, “Way to make me feel like a one night stand, buddy.”

Confusion flashed across Michael’s face briefly, but it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. He looped the bucket’s handle over his wrist, and he set the hoe inside, the end hooked over his shoulder. “Like I said, I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Yeah, but you’re going.” As if grasping for an excuse, Geoff grabbed his keys from his bedside table, shaking them a little so they jingled. “I need to unlock the place anyway.”

The fire had long gone out, ash left in the bottom as they walked past. Geoff suppressed a shiver; despite the fact that the storm had gone, the cold had seeped into the building. He couldn’t imagine how it would be outside this early, especially when walking. Admittedly, he didn’t know how far Michael had to walk, but Geoff didn’t envy him either way.

It was even colder downstairs. What little warmth was left had gathered in Geoff’s bedroom, keeping them relatively comfortable throughout the night. Downstairs, however, goosebumps prickled Geoff’s arms as he crossed the room to reach the door. 

As he unlocked it, soft footsteps followed him, pausing behind him and waiting patiently. Geoff was reluctant to actually open it up since it would only let in the cold, and he hunched his shoulders when he did, scowling as he stepped back. “Enjoy freezing your ass off on the way home.”

Michael chuckled quietly, the sound a soft ‘hm, hm’ noise in his throat. Instead of just leaving, he moved up next to Geoff, pausing there with him. “So… about that offer of coming back another time?”

Geoff’s heart warmed in his chest, and he couldn’t help smiling a little. He managed to stop it from being a full-blown grin, thank God - he didn’t want to embarrass himself or look too eager - but it was good news to hear; Michael hadn’t tired of him or thought him annoying when he’d insisted he rest for a day. 

If Geoff had woken up earlier, he’d have made Michael some more soup to take home with him. It had been a while since he’d had someone to enjoy his cooking as much as Michael did.

“Come back whenever you want, buddy.” Geoff’s smile widened a little without his permission, his honest surprise and pleasure getting to him. “Odds are I’ll be here. Just try not to wait out in the rain again.”

“I don’t plan to.” Michael was grinning as well. It was such a sweet sight, it made Geoff’s heart jump in his chest. 

That frustrated, lonely note struck in him again as Michael took a step out the door. “I’ll come back soon,” Michael promised. “Maybe I can bring some ingredients with me.”

Despite the chilling breeze that nipped at his bare skin, Geoff leaned against the doorway, determined to let the conversation ride out instead of ending it prematurely by shutting himself back inside. “Michael, you’re a blessing,” he said simply. It was touching that he wanted to bring his own food for Geoff to experiment with. “And hey, you’d better teach me a recipe too.”

“I can’t do better than your cooking.” Michael said it simply, as if he was stating a fact. He raised his hand then to wave before he turned, heading off down the dirt path.

Michael’s praise kept Geoff warm on his way back upstairs, and it carried him through his day.

* * *

The first breath of fresh air was crisp and clean, washed by the rain and preserved by the drop in temperature. As he began the long walk home, Michael closed his eyes for a moment to breathe it in and revel in the way it filled his lungs. 

Admittedly, it would’ve been nicer if he could’ve used his nose to take a breath, but he could still enjoy the way it rolled across his skin.

The grass glittered with the leftover rain and left Michael feeling a little chilled, but pleasantly so. He was used to this dampness and how it settled in, since so little sun made it through the leaves at home. It was refreshing to get to feel the sun, as watery as its light was at the moment, but even more so when the scent of petrichor came with it.

It had been odd to visit Achievement City after having spent so long away from all people. Even now, after finding a friend in Geoff, Michael was glad to return to solitude. It had been a fun adventure, but now he craved the simplicity the jungle offered.

Navigating it with his purchases was perhaps a little more difficult than he’d first imagined, though. 

The floor of the jungle was forever tangled with vines, no matter how much Michael tried to carve a visible path for moments like these. It was even more frustrating to note that he’d left his tools at home, so he couldn’t even cut them down or climb. He’d just have to wade through and rely on his years of experience to keep him from getting tangled.

He missed climbing, he realised as he carefully followed the route back to his hut. He hadn’t been able to for days now, and he ached for the freedom and mobility of it. Then again, Michael thought with a huff of frustration, there was no doubt that he’d have to when he was repairing the damages the storm had caused.

Rounding a tree trunk and seeing his home made something settle in his chest, something that had been buzzing with nerves the entire time. The roof was covered with debris and the small garden he had was ruined, but so far that was easy to work with. His heart swelled as he stepped into the usually clear area, moving around the pond that several frogs called home.

Michael had no need for a lock when he was the only person who lived here. Nobody dared to venture this deep into the jungle, so he never worried that someone might steal his belongings. He was never more grateful for the lever beside the door than when his arms were full of things he’d gathered.

At least this time he could grab the doorframe when two young ocelots tumbled out to greet him. Despite their size, they packed some force when they pounced on his legs so eagerly, purring as they wrapped themselves around his ankles.

He had no doubt that they, along with the wolf pup lingering a little further inside, must’ve been terrified during the storm. They’d all ended up in his hands after he’d found them wandering alone and crying out, and had latched onto him once they’d realised he was a secure supply of food and safety. Michael had had intentions of releasing them back into the wild once they were ready, but he doubted that they’d wander very far at this point. It was a struggle to even encourage the ocelots to fish.

Michael had to gently nudge them with his feet to get them back inside before he could close the door. They danced around him impatiently as he set the bucket down, and their purrs grew to rumbling crescendos when he finally ran his hands down their spines. 

A cold nose pressed against his arm, drawing his attention away from the ocelots for a moment. The little wolf wiggled as he nuzzled in, pushing his way into Michael’s lap as he sought attention. Chuckling, Michael indulged him, scratching behind his ears. 

Once they were sufficiently reassured, Michael stood and took his purchases upstairs, the animals following closely at his heels. The next order of business was to feed them, and that meant giving them the last of the fish and dried meat. Michael knew he couldn’t fall back on his vegetable garden right now, but he knew there were other things he could find that he could eat, but were inedible to his charges.

When Michael stepped outside again, this time carrying only his knife, he breathed in deeply again. The air here was more heavily saturated than it had been back at Geoff’s, but the familiarity of it outweighed the thickness of it.

* * *

The garden had to be scrapped. There was no way around it. Only a few rows of wheat had survived, even with the downpour, but it was hopefully enough that Michael would be able to bake some bread.

He gathered all of the ruined crops and scattered them into the surrounding jungle, leaving them to decompose without attracting insects too close to his hut. Briefly, Michael headed back inside to retrieve his new hoe and a pouch of seeds he’d had stored away, shutting the animals inside despite their pleading noises; as much as he’d love to spend time with them, they’d only get under his feet while he was working.

The dirt was damp and squishy under his fingers, but Michael had no doubt that it was in better condition than it had been only a day ago. Sugar cane, carrots, and potatoes were the first to be planted, spaced out in neat rows that would be easy to access when the time came to harvest them. The scent of the seeds, dusty from being stored for so long, made him sneeze, 

It was a frustrating process. Michael had hoped to bring Geoff more than cocoa beans next time he visited him, almost buzzing with the desire to see what he could cook with the plants he’d grown. Now it was more likely that he’d either have to wait longer, or he’d only be able to bring limited supplies, since he still needed to eat at home.

Michael didn’t really consider his new friendship while he washed his hands in the pond. He acknowledged its existence and the excitement he felt at the idea of meeting with him again - and it had been so long since he’d even had a human friend that it was admittedly throwing him off a little. 

How often was he allowed to go and see Geoff without it being too much? They both had jobs to do, and Michael’s was going to keep him away for a few days while he fixed any damages to his small pocket of the jungle; the rest would heal itself with time and a little gentle coaxing, but he knew there would be animals that were homeless or trapped that would need his help sooner or later.

Climbing up to the roof was simple. The roof was sloped and easy to reach, meaning that Michael could grab the edge and walk up the wall until he was high enough to haul himself up. His feet kicked a little, searching for purchase, and Michael half-wished he’d grabbed his claws before he’d tried to climb. He blamed his cold for making this more difficult than usual.

When he saw how covered the roof was, Michael thought that he was lucky the debris hadn’t broken through the skylight. The glass was scratched and just as coated in branches and leaves as the rest, but at least nothing had shattered. Fixing broken glass would’ve been even more difficult, and would’ve left him without a place to sleep until it was done. 

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He knew that Geoff would’ve let him crash on his couch again for as long as he needed. His reluctance to see Michael go had been obvious, and it was admittedly nice to be wanted. He’d forgotten how it felt.

Michael swept the branches off of the roof with his forearm, sending them tumbling to the ground to deal with later. The wood could be dried out and used to fuel the furnace, Michael decided. He was forever reluctant to actually cut any down himself, so he only did it when it was absolutely essential. Since this was already long broken off anyway, it made sense to use it. Otherwise, it would just be a waste.

Time passed quickly as he worked, and Michael barely noticed. The morning had flown by as he’d tended to the ruins of his garden, and now the afternoon sped on as he cleared the roof, gathered the wood, comforted the animals. The latter was the last thing he did; once he sat down on his bed, the ocelots and wolf clambered up with him, and they refused to leave his side.

He didn’t really blame them. He laid back, eyes closed and fingers tangled in their fur as he stroked them, their purrs and rumblings soothing him into a doze, his exhaustion brought on by being sick and the simple knowledge that he had work to do.


	5. think you're funny, think you're smart, think you're gonna break my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff wouldn’t call it a crush. He wasn’t going to use that word. Instead, he was going to sit at the counter, pour himself a fresh glass of whiskey, and enjoy the burn of it as he thoroughly ignored all thoughts of Michael that went beyond the friendly.

It was never a good idea to drink during the working day.

It never stopped Geoff from doing it, of course, but that didn’t mean that it was a good idea. Usually, it was just the odd beer here and there to break up the tedium, maybe shared if Jack was visiting - or, if it was Ray, then some of the fizzy, flavoured water he had stored in the back for non-drinkers like him.

This, though, was something different entirely. This wasn’t drinking because he was bored and wanted the buzz to carry him through the day. This was because he was lonely, and he was trying to suppress something.

He liked Michael. He liked him a bit too much, in his own opinion. Certainly far too much for someone who didn’t even live in the damn city, and had far more important things to deal with.

Geoff wouldn’t call it a crush. He wasn’t going to use that word. Instead, he was going to sit at the counter, pour himself a fresh glass of whiskey, and enjoy the burn of it as he thoroughly ignored all thoughts of Michael that went beyond the friendly. 

And it _wasn’t_ a crush - not in Geoff’s mind. He just enjoyed Michael’s company. That was all. He’d been sweet and funny and almost infuriatingly stubborn, even just in the short time that he’d spent here. Geoff would’ve loved to sit down and drink with him properly, drawing it out across an evening instead of letting Michael sample too much too quickly. 

A couple of days apart was enough to remind Geoff of just how little time he spent in the company of others. Having Michael stay for over twenty-four hours had really driven that point home for him. 

So it had led to this: drinking something too hard too early in the day, and him contemplating how fucking cute Michael was. His sober mind wouldn’t acknowledge the crush, but one swimming with a little too much alcohol admitted that Michael’s adorableness wasn’t just there. It was a _thing_.

The sun was out and shining, and there hadn’t been a single customer so far. So when the note block by the door chimed a low tone, it surprised Geoff enough that he looked up from his chin’s perch on his crossed arms. When he saw that it was only Jack, he settled again, nose tucked into the crook of an elbow.

There was no mistaking the bottle of whiskey on the desk, or the empty glass sat beside it. Geoff could hear the moment Jack noticed - he sighed quietly, and Geoff pictured his shoulder drooping a little. 

It wasn’t the first time Jack had found him drinking alone - sometimes for the sake of it, sometimes for other reasons - and Geoff doubted it would be the last. He knew himself too well to promise that he wouldn’t do this again. 

He didn’t protest when he heard Jack pick up the bottle and glass, nor when he let himself behind the counter to put them in the back. Geoff was done with the whiskey anyway. 

Jack surprised him by dumping his cloak on his shoulders. Geoff grunted, eyes flicking open and peering up at him over his forearm, brows drawn down into a confused frown. When Geoff didn’t move, Jack prompted him. “Put that on. Let’s go to Griffon’s. It’s better than letting you sit here alone.”

Geoff was slow to move, but he sat up and fit his arms into the sleeves, fumbling a little with the buckle at his throat. He scooped up his keys and stood, following Jack to the door with a little sigh. “If you think this means I’m telling you shit, you’re wrong.”

Jack chuckled. The sound was warm and deep, a contrast to Geoff’s almost snappish, grumbling tone. “I’m buying you drinks. You’ll talk.”

* * *

The time spent alone was refreshing.

In Michael’s opinion, there was nothing quite like climbing through the trees, fixing and gathering and guiding. Geoff’s home had seemed luxurious to him, almost in a way that was too much - the fireplace, the rug, the couch. He could see how the fireplace was necessary, but the latter two were beyond him.

Michael only needed simplicity and things that were useful. The upper floor, his room, only contained his bed and a chest. Downstairs had a furnace, a crafting table, things like that that helped him in some way. Really, the only item in his home he would call decoration would be the small potted cactus he had in the corner of his counter.

He didn’t like the clutter of decoration when items that actually had a purpose could be in their place. While living with other people, Michael had held this belief; it had only strengthened when he’d moved away from them all and he’d left behind what wasn’t absolutely necessary.

Anything that made the house look nicer was entirely natural.

Vines crawled up the sides, steadily creeping up, though they weren’t strong enough to support his weight yet. The skylight above his bedroom provided him with a beautiful view of the stars throughout the night, framed by the leaves of the trees surrounding his home. Sometimes, Michael would collect feathers that birds shed, and he kept them strung up around one of the posts on his bed, as he was sure he could find a use for them at some point other than an ocelot toy.

His cold hadn’t left him yet, but Michael was determined. He hadn’t wandered too far from his home just yet, both because of his own strength and because the animals cried out if he was gone for too long, but Michael wasn’t content with sitting around and waiting until it went away on its own. Like every other illness and injury he’d had while out here, he was going to fight through it.

This time, he’d brought his climbing claws with him. They were pieces of metal that fit over his hand, his fingers resting on top of curved hooks that sharpened into a point. Their original purpose had been something else entirely, but Michael had pushed away those memories and used them to dig into bark and tree trunks instead of flesh.

Even with his breathing laboured with a blocked nose, Michael dug the claws into wood and began to climb. His bare feet pressed flat against the bark, callouses that had long worn in protecting him as he made his slow way up. 

Speed wasn’t necessary here. This was partially for enjoyment, but also for a purpose.

These trees grew cocoa beans. A pouch was tied to Michael’s hip, empty at the moment as he made his way up to the higher branches, where the view was good and the beans were plentiful. It was exactly what Michael was after.

At first, Michael’s view was obstructed by the dark leaves that came with the jungle trees. He found a perfect branch - thick enough to support his weight while also comfortable to sit on - and sat facing the trunk, the pouch now in his lap as he carefully eased the cocoa beans away from the wood. To get as many as he’d given Geoff before, he’d have to spend the rest of his day gathering, and Michael knew he didn’t have the strength for that just yet.

He’d build them up, so when he went to see Geoff again he could give him something useful. It wasn’t quite the vegetables he’d promised him, but it would hopefully suffice until his garden was flourishing again.

When he looked over his shoulder, Michael could see Achievement City. Before, the buildings had been nameless, unknown to him - now, Michael could easily pick out Geoff’s. It was apart from the others by a little way, the blurry dirt path meandering over to it as if it had almost been forgotten. He knew that there had been a carpenter’s - closed when he’d passed, but not part of his interest anyway - and a florist’s, which he’d wanted to visit but hadn’t had the time to.

Next time, Michael promised himself he would go. He could only hope that they would all accept cocoa beans as payment, because he didn’t have access to the town’s currency, and nor did he really want it. That kind of link made his stomach turn, especially when he could see the dark form of the castle looming over the city out of the corners of his eyes.

Regardless of how fond of Geoff he was, Michael’s home was here, in the jungle. He wasn’t going to forget that anytime soon, even though he ached to return and explore.

* * *

Jack had chosen seats at the bar for them, as the bartenders were always good company. There was, of course, Griffon, a cool but firm woman who had been his friend for as long as he could remember; she had also done his tattoos in the back of her bar. There were also the two girls she’d taken under her wings, Meg and Lindsay, who could hold their own just as effectively as their adoptive mother.

Geoff was forever glad that he was on Griffon’s good side; while Griffon’s tavern was generally a peaceful, if noisy, place, there was sometimes the odd aggressive customer. He’d witnessed her throwing the culprit out with little patience for pleading when they’d disturbed her carefully crafted atmosphere. Like the art of her tattoos, Griffon took great pride in her bar. 

Meg and Lindsay were inseparable. Never had Geoff seen the two girls apart; they worked together behind the bar, and came to each other’s rescue if a customer was getting too aggressive or too flirty for comfort. He knew that Lindsay in particular wasn’t afraid of getting involved either; he’d arm-wrestled her before, both of them drunk after a few shots Meg and Griffon had concocted with smirks and sly glances. Admittedly, Geoff didn’t remember much else of that evening after that, but he knew it had been fun. Spending time with them always was.

Jack had ordered them a couple of beers, which Geoff didn’t protest. He didn’t actually have any money on him, and he wouldn’t really be surprised if that was part of Jack’s plan; he could keep an eye on what Geoff was drinking and how much like this. It was a smart move, and Jack was a smart guy. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d quietly taken over for Geoff’s sake.

Once Meg had delivered them with a warm smile, Jack finally turned to him, and Geoff let his gaze fix on the label of the bottle. 

“So,” Jack began. Geoff wound his fingers around his bottle, turning it idly in his grasp as he avoided looking at his friend. “What was the drinking for?”

Geoff couldn’t exactly tell Jack the whole sob story about just being lonely, so he went down a different route. “You remember that guy who came into the shop last time you visited?” he said at length. “The guy with the bear hood ‘n’ shit?”

He looked up in time to see Jack’s cautious stare, his bottle halfway to his lips. “What about him?”

“Oh, no.” Geoff shook his head, a finger pointed at Jack. “You first. Why’re you asking that?”

But Jack was just as stubborn, gesturing at Geoff in return for him to continue. “Go on.”

It was Jack’s turn to look away. Geoff watched him as he let out a soft sigh through his nose, seeming to debate with himself for a moment before finally speaking. “There’s just… things adding up. I’m sure he’s a nice guy, but you can’t ignore the way things fit together.”

Geoff could only stare. “What kinda things?” 

“I don’t wanna- Geoff, I could be totally wrong here,” Jack protested. He thinned his lips, looking a little pained. “Just… you go first. I’ll tell you after if I still think I’m onto something.”

“Asshole.” Geoff took a long swig of his beer first, pressing down the little bit of frustration that had bubbled up. He loved Jack to death, but sometimes he could be a pain in the ass. “Anyway. Bear Hood Guy. He fuckin’ got caught in the storm and had to stay over my place. Then he got sick, and he stayed longer.”

He couldn’t help how a little smile tried to creep across his lips. Geoff tried to hide it with another pull on his drink before he carried on. “We got talking. His name’s Michael, and he’s a fuckin’ great guy once he says more than two words a sentence.” Geoff chuckled to himself, resting his chin in his palm. “Seems like he’s got a lot on his mind though, or a lot to do, or something. He had enough of a good time to say he was gonna come back, but he was in a fuckin’ rush to get outta there.”

“Did he say why?” Jack raised an eyebrow as he asked, but Geoff could only shrug.

“Said he had a lot to do.” It had been ambiguous, even when Michael had explained a little, but Geoff wasn’t the kind of person to push him for answers that he didn’t want to give. “Crops and animals and shit.”

Despite how much of a downer Jack had been, in Geoff’s opinion, there was a smile on his face now - half amused, half resigned. “You like him, don’t you?”

“He’s good company.” Geoff wasn’t going to touch any implications Jack was making. He wasn’t nearly drunk enough for that. “Come on, I kept my part of the bargain. Your turn.”

“I really don’t know how you’re not making this connection.” Jack managed a soft chuckle as he folded his arms on the bar, settling. “He sounds a hell of a lot like Mogar, Geoff.”

Geoff almost choked on his next swallow of beer. He forced it down despite the burning in his throat, lifting his fist to thump at his chest a couple of times. When he could finally speak, he rasped out, “You _cannot_ be fucking serious.”

Mogar. The nickname given to the man that had disappeared from King Haywood’s castle one night for no apparent reason. Nobody could ever really lay claim to having seen him - those that had were rumoured to never come out of an encounter alive. He’d supposedly been King Haywood’s attack dog, kept on a tight leash and used only when force was necessary. The only confirmation of his existence had been the search parties sent out for his recovery.

Where he’d gone had been highly speculated, especially when every group came back empty-handed. Some said that King Haywood had killed him himself because he’d turned on his master. Others said that he’d been forced to comply the whole time and that he’d simply left. 

The only trail had led to the jungle, which was where it had gone cold. Nobody could say for sure whether he’d intentionally made it that way or really had escaped that way. Some even murmured that that was the real reason why King Haywood had claimed as much of the jungle as he could for his own, hoping that he might find his right hand again.

The fact that Jack thought that sweet, witty Michael was Mogar was just _laughable_.

“I think you’re full of shit,” Geoff said simply, chortling as he picked up his drink again, washing away the remaining ache with another mouthful.

Jack gave him a one-shouldered shrug. “Maybe I am. But you can’t tell me that it’s a little weird that some guy we’ve never seen turns up, wearing furs and offering you _cocoa beans_. You of all people know that everyone gave up on those a long time ago.”

Geoff shook his head again, snorting this time. “So what? Even if he does live out there - which would be a fucking incredible feat in itself - that doesn’t mean he’s _Mogar_. If he was, he would’ve had plenty of time to kill me, dude, and he was a really nice guy.” He set down his empty bottle with a thump, pointing a challenging look at Jack. “If Michael is Mogar, I’ll buy us drinks for the next fuckin’ year.”


	6. nothing comes for free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Of course I’m happy to see you again.” 
> 
> While simple, the statement was honest. A small smile played on Geoff’s lips, an almost bashful look on his face, and Michael’s heart warmed. This was what he’d wanted: the feeling of being welcome.

Geoff was woken by a loud thumping on the door downstairs.

Already, even after only being awake for a few moments, his head was pounding in time with whoever was knocking at the door. So maybe staying out and drinking with Jack past their conversation wasn’t the best idea. Geoff had been a lost cause with how much he’d had to drink already, but Jack had elected to stay and talk after the topic had been drawn away from a certain jungle boy.

The knocking paused. Geoff breathed for a moment, riding out the ache in his head.

It started again and he whimpered. Who came to call this early in the morning anyway? There wasn’t exactly an extensive list of people. Jack would be in bed too right now, but if Ray wanted to be an ass or Gavin had come very early (which Geoff doubted), then it could be one of those two. Even then, it was a stretch. None of Geoff’s friends were really early birds.

The next knock was a particularly loud thump. Geoff’s patience was running thin. 

They wouldn’t hear if he shouted that he was on his way, so Geoff reluctantly hauled himself out of bed and reached for his underwear. With the weather turning towards the cooler months, it was already too cold to wear less than a full outfit in his own space, but Geoff was determined to go naked in his own damn bed. He did also grab his dressing gown for good measure, though.

By the time he reached the foot of the stairs, Geoff was ready to yell despite his head. He would have if he hadn’t seen a familiar bearskin hood through the shop’s windows. Instead, his heart squeezed in his chest and a grin spread across his face.

Geoff moved quickly towards the door then, unlocking it eagerly so he could usher Michael in. The cold crept around his bare ankles, but Geoff didn’t mind, and Michael stepped inside as soon as there was enough space anyway. Michael’s cheeks were flushed from the temperature outside, but there was an answering smile on his face, his eyes bright as he met Geoff’s gaze.

* * *

Seeing Geoff again was surprisingly good.

Michael hadn’t had a friend like this in a long time - while the animals provided good company, this was entirely different. With Geoff, he could have a full conversation, he found himself laughing unexpectedly, he felt _appreciated_. As much as he adored the jungle and all it offered, it couldn’t really respond like Geoff could and did.

It was honestly refreshing, too. Michael’s last interactions with people had been largely negative. Geoff was a breath of fresh air - something else he didn’t often get in the heavy, humid atmosphere of the jungle.

Geoff looked scruffy, his hair fluffy and dark circles under his eyes from sleep or, perhaps, lack of it, whatever the case might be. He definitely looked like he’d just crawled out of bed, which Michael wouldn’t be surprised about; Geoff seemed like the type to sleep in given the opportunity, which was something Michael had never really had the inclination to indulge in.

“Morning,” Michael said simply.

Geoff huffed a laugh, turning and leaning against the door. He fiddled with the tie of his dressing gown, pulling it a little tighter around himself. “The sun’s barely up. It might as well still be night.”

“I’ve been up for hours.” And when Geoff stared at him, Michael shrugged and added, “I don’t sleep a lot.”

Apparently, the concept of not sleeping much was beyond Geoff. He almost looked genuinely concerned as he asked, “How are you even alive?” 

“It’s not like it’s on purpose.” Michael rolled his eyes. It wasn’t like he actively tried to wake up at the crack of dawn every morning. Jungle birds and his internal clock decided for him. “I didn’t come to be yelled at for something beyond my control. I thought you’d be happy to see me back.”

“Of course I’m happy to see you again.” 

While simple, the statement was honest. A small smile played on Geoff’s lips, an almost bashful look on his face, and Michael’s heart warmed. This was what he’d wanted: the feeling of being welcome.

Admittedly, Michael wasn’t entirely too sure how to respond to that. It had been a long time since he’d been this close to anyone, and even before that Michael doubted that previous companionships were really comparable. None of them had felt this real.

His answer, then, was to duck his head and reach for the pouch tied to his hip, scrambling for words for a moment. “I- I know I said I would bring vegetables next time I came over, but I needed to restart my garden after the storm.” He raised the pouch, shaking it a little. “I brought you more cocoa beans instead. They’re mostly a gift, but I also want to buy more seeds, too.”

Geoff looked just as surprised as the first time. He drew closer, though he looked hesitant to take them. “You know the ones you gave me last time cover some fuckin’ seeds, right?”

Michael shook them again and held them out towards Geoff. “I just told you, they’re mostly a gift. I don’t have many vegetables right now, but I have plenty of cocoa beans.”

After another moment of pause, Geoff finally took the pouch, holding it almost reverently, cradling it in his palm. “I really don’t know how you do it.”

“I’ll show you sometime.”

To Geoff, the comment might seem simple. In reality, it meant much more to Michael than what it sounded like at first. Letting Geoff into the jungle would be an ultimate act of trust for Michael - and as much as he liked him, the ‘sometime’ meant just that: at some point. With the jungle recovering from the storm, Michael didn’t feel very safe letting in even the only person he could call a friend.

He was lonely, certainly, but he wasn’t stupid. He’d only known Geoff for a few days, and he’d spent years in the jungle. It was his duty to protect it.

Michael wanted to trust Geoff with it, he really did, but he couldn’t be sure just yet. He needed time. It was too risky to just go off of his gut feeling; past experience warned him against that.

And yet, he dearly wanted to. Geoff smiled at the promise, something soft and warm in his gaze. “I’d like that,” he admitted. Michael was sure that Geoff would understand if he knew; despite his preoccupation with the jungle and his desperation to leave just a few days ago, Geoff had seemed more than willing to accommodate that and he had accepted it, regardless of how odd it might have seemed.

Geoff shifted on his feet, perching on the edge of the counter. He set the pouch of beans down by his hip for now. “So, aside from seeds and making me richer, is there any other reason you’re back?”

Michael couldn’t help the nervous flutter in his chest at the thought of going elsewhere in the town, but he did choose to ignore it. Regardless, he wanted to explore, and he doubted that Geoff sold anything to do with flowers. “I was hoping you could help me with buying some things.”

“Sure.” Geoff stood up again, adjusting his dressing gown briefly, tightening the cord around his waist holding it shut. “Let me just go put these beans somewhere safe, and I’ll get you some seeds too. What else do you need?”

“Flower seeds, saplings maybe.” Michael shrugged. The jungle could always do with a little boost, and he’d seen some fallen trees as he’d assessed the damage around his little area, so a few new ones wouldn’t hurt. “Do you know about anywhere I could buy those?”

Geoff tilted his head towards the rest of town, the shapes blurred through the condensation on the windows. “Ray sells all those kinds of things. I only do crops. Once things start waking up, I’ll show you where it is.” He scooped up the pouch of seeds again, his touch just as careful as before as he held it in both hands. “Do you have any money?”

Michael shifted, a little uneasy and self-conscious. He grasped his left arm with his right, glancing away. “No.” He’d never touched money; he’d never had the chance.

He glanced up when he heard movement. Geoff rounded the counter, and he disappeared from sight as he crouched down behind it. Hesitantly, Michael approached, peering over it to see him opening a chest set into the floor. From it, Geoff pulled out several small, almost flat bars, silver and gold in colour, and once he apparently had enough, he straightened up and set them on the counter. 

“Here.” Geoff nudged them towards Michael. “It’s iron and gold-”

Immediately, Michael stepped back again and shook his head. “I can’t take your money.”

Geoff rolled his eyes. “Michael, you’re literally making me rich by bringing me cocoa beans. I’m set for ages just from these two pouches.”

“You’re already giving me seeds for those,” Michael shot back, scowling now. “You don’t need to give me your money, too.”

The bars were pushed closer to Michael’s side of the counter, and he was fixed with a determined stare. “It’s literally nothing. I’ll make this back in a day, and what you’re giving me is worth way more than a few seeds. Take the fucking money.”

Despite the assurances, Michael was still reluctant. His lips thinned as he reached out for it, brushing his fingers over the smooth surface of one of the iron bars. They were cool to the touch mostly, though a little bit of its surface was warmed from Geoff’s hand. 

Michael let out a long, slow sigh through his nose. “Fine.”

Geoff grinned at him. “I’ll grab you something to carry them in. I need to go and get dressed anyway.” There was a loud thump as he closed the chest - apparently with his foot, Michael realised - and a click as it settled into place. “I doubt Ray will be open yet, but we can always wake him up if the walk into town hasn’t given him enough time.”

He went into the back then, and Michael stayed out in the front this time. It occurred to him then that he hadn’t had much of a plan when it had come to buying those seeds and saplings; he’d been hoping that Geoff stocked them all, since he knew he’d accept cocoa beans. Still, he didn’t really have much of an idea of their value. 

Idly, as he waited, Michael stacked them. At least he’d have Geoff there to explain things to him.

* * *

As soon as they set foot outside, Geoff decided that it was entirely too cold, even as the sun started to raise higher in the sky. He drew his cloak closer to himself, tucking his chin into the folds at his throat with a frustrated huff. 

It never ceased to amaze him that Michael was fine without a coat. All he had was his furred hood to cover his shoulders and the upper part of his chest, but the rest of his torso went bare. Geoff didn’t think he even saw any goosebumps in his sneaky, admittedly curious glances across at him while they walked.

Michael was, however, armed with a bag now. It suited him, Geoff thought. The satchel rested easily on his hip, pulled up tight enough that it wouldn’t bounce with each step. Maybe Michael could use that for whatever it was that he did - and as curious as he was, Geoff didn’t let himself linger on that thought for too long. If he did, he knew he’d end up asking questions, and the last thing he wanted to do was make Michael uncomfortable.

The further they got into town, the more people they started to see. Their gazes lingered on the pair of them as they passed, and nerves started to gnaw at Geoff’s chest. If Jack already suspected Michael of being Mogar, Geoff wondered what these people assumed about him from looks alone, too. 

Michael didn’t seem to notice, however, so Geoff let it go for now.

Ray’s shop was easy to spot. Like Geoff’s, the windows stretched across the front of it, allowing sunlight in and wandering gazes. Colourful flowers were visible already, some shorter and some finding a way to stretch higher up the glass. Even with the reflection of the watery morning light on the windows, the pinks, purples, and reds looked beautiful - Geoff knew from experience that they looked magnificent from the inside.

Surprisingly, the door gave when he pushed on it to enter. A bell overhead tinkled, bouncing on its spring to announce them, causing the young man in the corner to raise his head. He nodded when he caught sight of Geoff, then turned back to watering a pot of roses. When he spoke, it was directed at the blooms rather than at his customers.

“You’re up early,” Geoff commented. 

Ray shrugged. He set the watering can down, flexing his fingers, gone stiff from holding the same position. “I had to do maintenance down here, dude.” After giving his hand a shake, Ray took up a pair of clippers instead, snipping off the dying buds. “What about you? I heard you were out with Jack last night. I didn’t think you’d be up.”

Geoff moved to the side, revealing Michael. Or, so he thought; when he looked over his shoulder to introduce him, he saw that he’d already wandered to examine a row of some small, yellow flowers that he didn’t recognise. Adorably, Michael’s eyes were wide with wonder.

It was difficult to suppress a smile at that sight. Geoff bit the inside of his cheek before he replied to Ray. “Michael wanted to know where he could buy flower seeds.”

“And saplings,” Michael added, his voice a low murmur as he thumbed one of the petals.

With one last snip, Ray put the clippers next to the watering can, and he confidently crossed the store to a row at the back. He hadn’t even looked at Michael yet. He was too deeply involved in his work. Geoff was content to simply watch and listen for now, as well as take in the deep, gorgeous scent inside Ray’s store.

“What kind?” Ray asked, running his fingers along a shelf. “I’ve got oak - both light and dark - spruce, birch, jungle, and acacia.”

Finally, Michael tore his attention away from the flowers that had caught him. He settled instead on moving over to look at the saplings with Ray, and Geoff found himself drawn in too, standing behind them to look over their shoulders. “I only want jungle saplings,” Michael told him. “Those and some flower seeds, too.”

For now, Geoff thought nothing of Michael’s request for jungle saplings in particular; he brushed it off, thinking Michael probably had a fondness for the colour of the wood. Meanwhile, as they talked, Ray started picking out pots. He lifted one, resting it on his counter instead, so it was obviously set aside from the rest. “How many saplings do you want? I can get them while you figure out what flowers you want.”

Michael furrowed his brows then, seeming uncertain. His gaze flicked to Geoff as he asked, “How much do they cost?”

“Saplings are two gold,” Ray said, rattling off prices easily, sounding practiced as he leaned over the shelf to select another. “Seed packets are one iron.”

Lightly, Geoff touched Michael’s elbow. “I’ll help if you need me,” he promised quietly, “but it’s not hard. You’ll get the hang of it.” That was, of course, assuming that Michael would be making these shopping trips more often. Geoff hoped he would.

It took Michael a moment to answer. His eyes wandered again, scanning the room, though Geoff couldn’t tell whether he was taking in the sight of the flowers or just thinking. “Three,” he decided after a pause. “Three saplings.” And then, almost as an afterthought, “Please.”

“Sure, dude.” Ray took the one he already had in his hands and put it by the first. “Seeds for the flowers are under their shelves. Knock yourself out.”

That seemed to be an easier task. Michael immediately returned to get seeds for those yellow flowers he’d had his eyes on, and then Geoff saw him making a circuit of the small store to pick others. By the time he met Ray at the counter, Geoff counted around six packets in his hands. 

As Ray patiently waited for Michael to count out the appropriate amount of money, he struck up conversation. “So, where are you from?” he asked, head cocked and gaze steady on Michael’s face. “I haven’t seen you in Achievement City before.”

Michael’s movements paused for a split second, only for him to continue, apparently trying to smooth it over like nothing had happened. It didn’t escape Geoff’s attention though, and he frowned, concern tugging on him. That only grew stronger when Michael replied with a simple, “Around here.”

It shouldn’t have been surprising that Michael was being secretive. He hadn’t told Geoff much at all about his personal life, so it didn’t make sense that he’d tell Ray when he’d only known him for twenty minutes or so, if that. Admittedly, Geoff thought that Ray had managed to get more words out of Michael in his first meeting than Geoff had.

Still, the way that Michael skirted around simple information about himself worried Geoff. He wanted to prove Jack wrong, wanted to give him solid evidence that Michael _wasn’t_ Mogar, but aside from the simple desire to avoid associating Michael with that bloody story, Geoff had nothing against Jack’s theory.

He desperately wanted to, but he couldn’t ignore the heavy, uncomfortable feeling in his stomach as Michael began putting his new purchases in his bag.


	7. keep all your secrets undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael had brought a bag with him.
> 
> “If we’re drinking, I figured I’d be staying overnight,” he said once Geoff had led him into the back so he could store it. “I hope that’s okay?”
> 
> It was more than okay. It was fantastic. 
> 
> “That’s fine,” Geoff promised him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't already seen, I made a playlist for this fic! It can be found [here](http://8tracks.com/wreckingballfic/so-come-into-the-jungle).

By the time midday was drawing in, leaving the sun at its peak, the edge of the cool temperature had been taken off. Geoff would hardly say he was sweating under his heavy cloak, but he didn’t want to carry it around instead, so he suffered through it. He did unclasp it though, letting what little breeze there was creep into the gaps. He supposed that that was just what came with autumn - the frustrating unpredictability of the temperature.

Not that it bothered Michael. Evidently, his furred hood was good enough for him. 

Regardless, Geoff wanted to plan something for the rest of the day. He wanted to spend more time with Michael and maybe, if he could, he could get to know him a little better; Geoff wanted to shake the small yet persistent knot of distrust that sat in his stomach. He could safely say that Michael knew more about him than the other way around.

They walked in the vague direction of Geoff’s home, a comfortable quiet between them. It was nice to know that they didn’t have to fill every moment with conversation, but at the same time Geoff felt so many questions burning in his mind. Judging by how evasive Michael had been so far, however, Geoff doubted that the solution was to ask him outright.

His go to was to have a few drinks with a person. It was how he’d met Jack and formed his friendship with him. It was the same story with Griffon, Meg, Lindsay, and Gavin. Ray was the only anomaly with his dislike for alcohol, but he’d been a package deal with Gavin.

He’d shared drinks with Michael before, though it had only been a little bit. Why not go all the way with it?

“Hey.” Geoff nudged Michael gently, and he continued when he had his attention. “Have you got any plans for the rest of the day?”

Michael hummed for a moment as he thought it over. “I should get this stuff home.” Before Geoff could really feel the beginnings of disappointment, however, Michael added, “But is there something you wanted to do?”

Geoff shrugged. There was no reason to be too obvious here. “I was wondering if you wanted to spend some more time hanging out.”

When he glanced over, he saw a smile on Michael’s lips. “Hanging out doing what?”

“Drinks, maybe?” He was glad that he knew the way home so well; it meant that he could let muscle memory guide his feet while he watched Michael for his reaction. “We could either drink at my place, or we could go out if you wanted to get to know the town more.”

* * *

Michael took a moment to consider Geoff’s offer.

It was pretty much ideal, really. He got his wish of spending more time with Geoff, he’d get to explore Achievement City instead of viewing it from afar, and there was the promise of more drink. The only problem was the things he’d bought and the animals at home; he didn’t want the latter thinking they’d been left alone again. Besides, they needed feeding, too.

He chewed his lower lip for a moment, gaze straying towards the jungle. It was a little blurred here from distance, the detail of it lost on him.

“I need to take this home.” Michael raised the bag he was holding briefly. “The walk there and back would take a little while, but there’s something I should do at home anyway.” When he looked across at Geoff, he hated to see the traces of disappointment left on his face, quickly hidden away. It only solidified his decision. “ _But_ I can make it back for this afternoon, and then we can get drinks.”

Michael wondered if Geoff thought he was good at hiding how pleased he was. He could clearly see the battle - the twitches at the corners of his lips as a grin almost broke out, quickly turned into a simple smile instead; the flicker of excitement in his eyes; the way he drew himself up just a little bit.

It was endearing. Michael wasn’t quite sure what the warm feeling he had in response was, but he accepted it, and let it spread throughout his body. It was nice. He wanted more of it. Spending time with Geoff was the solution to that.

They paused by the door to Geoff’s store, the owner himself leaning against it with that same small smile lingering on his lips. “So, this afternoon then.”

Michael didn’t bother hiding his joy. He hoped that maybe by letting himself grin, Geoff might be a little freer with his emotions too. “This afternoon,” he agreed. “I’ll find you here.” It was a far better choice than wandering around town until he eventually found the tavern. Michael doubted the townsfolk would be happy with that.

As he stepped away from Geoff and his home, Michael contemplated that. He’d ignored the stares of other people as they’d visited Ray’s flower shop, but he’d been very aware of them. Michael had half expected someone to call out to him with harsh words or accusations - ones that wouldn’t be entirely untrue, he admitted to himself with reluctance. 

He considered his life with King Haywood behind him, but Michael was well aware that people held grudges. It was why he’d isolated himself for so long. Mogar was gone, long dead to Michael - but not forgotten by the rest of Achievement City. To them, Mogar was very much still alive.

Michael didn’t want Geoff to react the same as everyone else. He wanted to keep him as a friend; he didn’t want to lose him the moment he found out that he had once been Mogar. Having this taste of friendship ripped away because of something he wasn’t would hurt more than he perhaps realised. 

As if to protect himself from such fears, he flicked up his hood and bowed his head as he walked.

* * *

Waiting for Michael to turn up was a little more nerve wracking than Geoff had really anticipated. His knee bounced as he sat behind the counter in the shop, but he was glad to find that he could keep up a smooth conversation with customers. Geoff doubted he’d be so jittery if he knew exactly when Michael was coming. That guy was an unpredictable person, though. He wasn’t surprised that the timings offered had been vague.

When he did appear again, Geoff found that his nerves just… left. Something settled in his chest and gave him a sense of confidence.

Maybe it was the bit of whiskey he’d had earlier under the pretence that it was a headstart on Michael; he needed something to make sure he kept pace with Michael, considering how poorly he’d handled his drink last time.

Michael had brought a bag with him.

“If we’re drinking, I figured I’d be staying overnight,” he said once Geoff had led him into the back so he could store it. “I hope that’s okay?”

It was more than okay. It was fantastic. 

“That’s fine,” Geoff promised him. 

Once he’d locked up, they were on their way. The coolness from earlier had settled in again as the latter part of the afternoon wore on, but Geoff knew it wouldn’t matter when they got to Griffon’s tavern, where the atmosphere and the drinks would warm them in equal measure. Laughter spilled out when he opened the door, and Geoff was relieved to find that it continued despite Michael’s presence; for a moment, he’d worried that the sight of him would bring people to suspect the same thing as Jack.

As always, it was busy, but Geoff could see a free booth in the corner. “You hungry?” he asked Michael. He raised his arm so his companion could duck under and come inside. Regardless of how tough Michael seemed, Geoff wasn’t letting him stand out in the cold. 

Michael stood just in front of him, and Geoff was surprised to see him rubbing his arms to ward off the chill. He let the door close with a heavy thump behind him. “Yeah. What is there?” Michael’s eyes flicked back and forth across the room, wide with wonder as he took everything in. Admittedly, Geoff knew it was a lot to get used to, but he was sure Michael would relax soon enough.

Gently, he took his arm to guide him to the empty table. “Whatever you want. If there’s meat in it, it’s definitely on the menu.”

Sitting at a booth was odd. Normally, Geoff sat at the bar so he could talk to whoever was there, but it was busy enough already and he had company. He and Michael sat across from each other, though Geoff remained close to the edge, ready to place their orders from them when they’d decided.

Either the description didn’t mean much to Michael or he was just undecided. Whatever the reason, he stared at Geoff, his brows furrowed.

It was easy to forget sometimes that Michael seemed to know so much less about things than everyone else. It was quite the bizarre thing, really, and it only drew Geoff back to the question that haunted him: where did Michael come from?

“Burgers,” Geoff decided for Michael. “We’ll get burgers. Any preference on a drink?”

Here, Michael perked up. He glanced back towards the bar, curious, before meeting Geoff’s eyes again. “Not the whiskey. That burned. Something easy to get down.”

A beer would do. Geoff was planning on having a beer anyway; the way it heated his throat would be a little too much when he was trying to enjoy his burger. “Beer it is.” Geoff pushed up from his seat, leaning on the table briefly to nod at Michael. “Wait there. I’ll go get our drinks and our burgers going.”

He could see Lindsay staring at him as he approached, her raised eyebrows already demanding answers. Geoff couldn’t tell yet if she was angry or just curious. He was hoping for the latter as he folded his arms on the bar, smiled almost too sweetly at her, and said, “Two beers and two burgers, please, Linds.”

“Sure.” She pulled two glasses up from under the bar, and when she looked up again Geoff knew she was watching Michael. “Who’s your friend?”

“Michael.” Geoff pulled the first filled glass towards himself to take a sip. He licked the foam off his lip before continuing. “Figured I’d bring him out here for dinner and show him around.”

Lindsay smiled, bright and warm. The sight of it eased a knot of tension in Geoff’s chest. “He’s cute. Tell your _friend_ ,” she paused here to waggle her eyebrows at him, as if the meaning of her emphasis might get lost, “he has nice tattoos, and that he’s welcome back anytime.”

Geoff almost choked on his next sip. He swallowed, ignoring the itchy way it went down, and pointed a finger at the grinning woman. “First of all, I’m going to ignore what you’re implying.” Yes, Michael was his friend. It was a little worrying, however, that Lindsay could see through him so easily. He could only hope that she wouldn’t rat him out to Michael - he knew that she’d tell Griffon and Meg as soon as she got a chance. “Second, he’d better be welcome back, ‘cause I’m bringing him around again sometime. His tattoos aren’t permanent.”

“Seriously?” Lindsay eyed him again, her eyebrows arched for an entirely different reason this time around. “Huh. Griffon’s gonna have some things to say about that, for sure.”

“Give him time to get used to this place first, then Griffon can lecture him on tattoos.” Geoff took the second glass of beer when it was pushed towards him. “Thanks, Linds.”

She saluted him as he drew back from the bar - then her gaze turned sly. “Tell your boyfriend I said hi.”

* * *

From where he was sat, Michael couldn’t hear the conversation Geoff was having with the bartender. They seemed friendly though, even when Geoff was retreating with a curiously red face. When he sat down across from him again, Michael asked, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Geoff cleared his throat, nudging the fuller glass towards Michael. “I’m fine.” 

Michael snorted. “You’re blushing.”

He was only making Geoff more flustered by the second. It was admittedly pretty entertaining to watch him scowl and drop his gaze to his beer, lips thinned. “It doesn’t necessarily mean something’s wrong- Oh, fuck you, I see you smiling.” Geoff narrowed his eyes as he stared Michael down, but it didn’t make Michael feel any worse about the quiet laughter bubbling up from in his chest. “God. Are all my friends assholes?”

Michael shrugged. “Maybe. I don’t know.” It was just nice to be included as a friend. It was a good feeling.

The answer didn’t seem to placate Geoff, but Michael could see that he wasn’t truly upset - the crinkles at the corners of his eyes that showed up when he was amused were present, and there was a twitch of his lips that he tried to suppress. “You and Lindsay are already on the list of asshole friends. I could name a few more.”

Michael leaned forwards a little, curious. “Tell me about your friends.”

Geoff seemed a little surprised by the question, but Michael was glad when he answered; he wanted to absorb as much information as he could. 

“You’ve met Ray,” he said, flicking his fingers briefly towards the door of the bar. He grinned as he added, “He’s the kind of asshole who’d sell you for a cookie just because he was hungry at the time. You met Jack when you first came to the shop; he’s a nice guy, actually. Love that guy.”

Geoff turned in his seat a little to gesture back towards the bar next. “Then there’s these assholes. Griffon, Lindsay, and Meg. They’re responsible for getting me drunk on numerous occasions. They’re fucking sneaky about it too.” He nodded at the red haired girl working at the bar. “That’s Lindsay.”

She caught Michael looking over at her, and she waved at him with a bright grin. He waved back, and her smile widened.

“She seems nice,” Michael commented.

“That’s how she gets you.” Geoff snorted, facing Michael again and picking up his beer. “She’s secretly the devil, I’m telling you. She and Griffon are the worst when combined. Meg is just as bad.”

A slight frown drew Geoff’s eyebrows together. “Gavin… you haven’t met. I don’t know when he’ll be back next. I think you two would be good friends.” Geoff paused to sip his beer, sighing heavily as he set it down again. “Miss that little dickhead, but his new boss keeps him busy enough that he just stays there a lot.”

Michael cocked his head. By the sounds of things, Geoff wasn’t very happy about his friend’s employer, though Michael didn’t want to make judgements on them or the town just yet. “Where does he work?”

Geoff huffed, his lips twisting with a grimace. “Fuckin’ King Haywood’s castle.”

It was hard not to react to that name. Michael stiffened, the instinctive desire to both fight and flee freezing him in place for a moment and turning his blood cold. King Haywood, the last person Michael ever wanted a link to again, was skirting the edge of his life.

There was still distance, Michael reminded himself as he let out a slow, measured breath. He hadn’t even met Gavin yet. There was no way that King Haywood could know that there was a way to find him - Michael knew that King Haywood would recognise who he was immediately, regardless of his new name, new clothes, new life. It was even more important now to make sure he carefully maintained his privacy. 

Geoff nudged his fingers against Michael’s closed fist. When Michael met his gaze, he saw that same concerned frown on his face that there had been for Gavin. “Hey. Are you okay?”

There wasn’t any way to lie his way out of this, though Michael wasn’t going to spill everything in a room full of other people. What if King Haywood had a spy out here? It wasn’t out of the question. “I’m fine,” was all Michael could say, stiff and awkward.

Michael could have praised the woman who interrupted them. Her hair was a bright purple, and she offered Geoff a familiar grin as she set down two plates of food - so Meg or Griffon, then. She chirped a cheerful “Enjoy your burgers”, and then she disappeared again. Michael took the opportunity to scoop up his burger and begin eating before Geoff could ask him any further questions.


	8. come on, fill your cup up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His drinking partner had twisted a little to better face him, his own bottle gently gripped in a mostly slack hand. It rested against Geoff’s thigh so he didn’t accidentally spill it. There was a wide smile playing on Geoff’s lips. “I’m your friend?”

“Holy _shit_.”

Geoff looked up from his burger, a grin playing on his lips at Michael’s exclamation. He’d only ever heard Michael swear twice - which in itself was amusing; he hadn’t understood how money worked until Geoff had given it to him but he had a whole hidden vocabulary - so this was a treat. He set down his own burger, stifling a chuckle behind his hand while he chewed his mouthful.

“Good?” he asked.

He didn’t really need to ask to know what Michael’s answer would be. He looked a little bit like Christmas had come early, like Geoff had given him the best gift he could ever think of. Michael’s first bite had been small and a little hesitant, but he’d already gone in for a larger second one.

Michael hummed, sounding thoroughly satisfied. It was a good sound to hear, Geoff thought. It went nicely with the light flush on his cheeks from the drink. “This is incredible,” he replied. “I don’t get to have meat often.”

At that little tidbit of information, Geoff cocked his head, nursing his drink for a moment. “How come?”

Pausing, Michael licked his lips, his gaze lingering on his burger for a moment before raising to Geoff’s face. “I don’t like hunting, so I go without most of the time.”

“Seriously?” Geoff leaned forwards a little, resting one arm on the table. “So when was the last time you ate meat?”

“Your place,” Michael answered immediately.

“And before that?”

He took a little longer this time, lips thinned as he thought. “I don’t remember.”

Geoff shook his head. “That’s a sad life to live.” He scooped up his burger again, though he let it hover, not biting into it just yet. “Why don’t you just buy it instead of hunting?”

Michael’s brows furrowed a little, apparently realising that the idea hadn’t occurred to him before. “I’ve never had the chance to cook it, I wouldn’t know how to do it safely.”

He was still curious about a number of things related to this alone - why hadn’t Michael ever cooked meat, what was it about hunting that he didn’t like - but pushing for too much too soon was likely a bad idea. Geoff would wait. Admittedly, he felt a little guilty that the plan was to see if he’d open up a little with more alcohol in him, but hell, he’d be drunk too.

So he came to the easiest conclusion for this conversation right now.

“When you do bring vegetables,” Geoff said, nodding at him, “I’ll teach you how to cook meat. Then you can buy it while you’re in town and not feel guilty about killing shit.”

Michael’s lips rounded into an ‘o’ of surprised briefly, and then stretched out into a warm smile. “Thanks.”

Geoff shrugged. “It’s no trouble.” Jokingly, he added, “I’ve gotta find stuff for us to do anyway or you’ll get bored of me.”

He was surprised by a foot bumping into his own, and Michael sounding surprisingly serious. “I won’t get bored of you.” 

It made Geoff’s heart feel weird in his chest for a second. It was so shockingly sincere, a statement honestly reminiscent of something more, that Geoff almost wondered if Michael knew about those hidden, unacknowledged feelings. Regardless, the reply had him flustered.

“I, uh.” Geoff reached for his drink again. Taking a sip of alcohol was always the best solution, no matter the situation, he figured. “Thanks?”

He wasn’t sure what to make of Michael’s amused smile. “It’s true,” Michael said simply. “We could sit and talk for days, and I wouldn’t get bored. I like hearing you talk about all of this.” He waved a hand, gesturing around the room and indicating beyond that. “I don’t know a lot about it, and you’re good at explaining it.”

“Only because I’ve been living this my whole life.” Geoff brushed it off, speaking more down to his burger than to Michael. “It’s really no problem, dude.”

“Still, thank you. It means a lot to me.”

Michael was so goddamn earnest. It was making Geoff’s heart ache a little in a way that he was going to pointedly ignore. Whatever reason had apparently isolated this guy baffled Geoff; he’d only shown himself to be sweet and friendly, if a little private - everyone had their limits.

Geoff realised then that he was smiling. Michael was smiling back at him. 

The odd fluttering of his heart was too fucking much.

“Drinks,” Geoff said suddenly, scooting out of the booth. “I’ll, uh. I’ll get some more drinks.”

Michael’s gaze flicked to their half full glasses. “Neither of us are done with these yet.”

“Stuff for you to try,” he amended. Anything to get away for a moment so he could fucking breathe and not feel like his heart was going to fly out of his chest. Getting more alcohol like he’d planned to was a good out for a short moment.

Or, it would’ve been, if Lindsay wasn’t grinning at him as soon as he appeared at the bar. She set down the glass she’d been cleaning, an eyebrow raised. “How’s it going?”

He rested his forearms on the bar, ignoring her question. “I need two of something strong.” 

Lindsay thinned her lips, though they still turned up at the corners like a particularly pleased cat as she scanned what she had available. “Just for you or is it for him too?”

“Both of us.” Geoff rested his chin in his hand, only to duck his head into his palm, sweeping it across his face. He really needed that drink. “I introduced him to alcohol before, but tonight is for really getting to know it.”

“And you,” Lindsay added cheerfully. She winked at Geoff as she picked out a couple different bottles.

Geoff sighed out a simple “Fuck you”, much to Lindsay’s amusement. She snickered, unashamed of her teasing, as she mixed the drinks. “Seriously, though,” he added, sounding pained now, “it’s not a date thing. The guy needs a friend and someone to explain some shit to him.”

“So you’re telling me that you _haven’t_ been making heart eyes at him since you two arrived?” With a roll of her eyes, Lindsay nudged two smaller glasses filled with a sparkling, honey coloured liquid towards him. There was a little bit of froth at the rim. “Here, start with this. Make sure he doesn’t drink too much before he’s finished eating. Griffon will kill me if I let you get your new friend wasted without supervision.”

Admittedly, Geoff hadn’t seen this particular brew before, and he wondered if it was something the girls had been working on recently. He hadn’t been surprised to discover that they kept back a little stock themselves to test out. 

He picked up the two glasses, raising them a little in a toast to Lindsay before he started back for the table. “Cheers.”

* * *

Michael wasn’t entirely sure how many of the sweeter drinks he’d had - they’d gone down easy, despite the sharp bitterness of alcohol lingering on the back of his tongue. It left him feeling oddly tingly, and everything was simultaneously brighter and yet fuzzy around the edges. 

He also couldn’t bring himself to stop smiling. Geoff was just _funny_ , and he was just as giggly as he was. The arm around his shoulders as they left the bar was so wonderful that Michael couldn’t help leaning into it, despite how warm he felt; usually, the simple fur hood he carried on his shoulders was enough to keep him at a comfortable temperature, but the combination of the bar and the alcohol seemed to have negated that effect.

A woman had stopped by while they were drinking, Michael remembered - her arms had been as covered in tattoos as Geoff’s. In fact, Michael had recognised some of her style in Geoff’s at times, though with how his head swam at the moment he couldn’t recall the details. They’d talked briefly about the bands on Michael’s arms, painted on rather than tattooed; she’d encouraged him to come back and get her to do it properly sometime. Michael couldn’t remember what he’d replied with.

Griffon had been her name, he recalled now. It was a little frustrating to not be able to call on details like that, but Michael quickly forgot when he and Geoff reached his home again. He leaned against the wall by the door while Geoff fumbled with the keys.

Michael licked his lips. The taste of the drink still lingered there. “Is there more to drink?”

Geoff laughed, the sound a little rough but still warm as he managed to unlock the door. “I’ve created a monster,” he said with glee. “There’s always more to drink when I’m around, buddy. Come on.”

The interior was dark, the torches burning low in Geoff’s absence. He coaxed one to life in the back so he could see. Michael watched, blinking firmly in an attempt to clear his vision somewhat, while Geoff picked out various bottles. They clinked against each other in his arms. Michael recognised some of them from a few nights ago. Geoff passed some of them to him so he could grab the torch, and then he started upstairs, Michael close behind.

Geoff’s room was just as inviting as Michael remembered it. The sloped ceiling put him at ease, reminding him of the low branches in the jungle; it was still a little warm, however, and Geoff seemed to be of the same opinion, as he cracked the window as soon as his hands were free. 

Michael sat down on one end of the couch, setting the bottles on the middle cushion with the others. He noticed that they didn’t have any cups, but he doubted that that would be a problem; he’d seen how easy it was for Geoff to knock back a glass of whatever tonight, so the thought that they’d be drinking from the bottle wasn’t a stretch.

The couch groaned quietly as Geoff dropped into the remaining spot, a lazy grin on his lips as he carefully selected a bottle, only to offer it to Michael. “Here. I think this one’ll be to your tastes.”

Michael nodded and just wedged it between his knees for now. He didn’t really want to lose the aftertaste of his last drink just yet. Every time he came to Achievement City, Michael noted, he ended up tasting something new and interesting; this trip in particular had shown him burgers and new drinks, the latter of which had left him with this pleasant buzz. He definitely liked it here.

Apparently, he’d said that last part aloud, because Geoff chuckled and said, “I’m glad, buddy. It’s good having you around.”

He fiddled with the bottle’s lid as he thought over his response, trying to order the words he wanted to say in his head before he spoke. It seemed like his ability to filter himself was falling apart a little. “You’re… you’re good company. I haven’t had a friend since…” Michael scrunched his eyes a little, squinting at the wall opposite. “A long while.”

Michael let his head rest against the back of the couch, turned to the side to face Geoff while he relaxed into the squishy cushions. His drinking partner had twisted a little to better face him, his own bottle gently gripped in a mostly slack hand. It rested against Geoff’s thigh so he didn’t accidentally spill it. There was a wide smile playing on Geoff’s lips. “I’m your friend?”

“Of course you’re my friend.” Michael snorted, an eyebrow raised. Now, he actually twisted the cap off of his bottle so he could raise it for a sip. This one felt strangely cool, leaving a minty trail on his tongue when he swallowed it, rather than the spicy burn of some of his previous drinks.

Geoff curled his free hand into a fist and planted his cheek against it, his gaze dancing with mirth. “How do you not have friends?” he asked. “Or meat you don’t have to kill, or fuckin’ basic understanding of shit?”

Michael didn’t think about what he said this time. That new sip of alcohol had set his brain buzzing again, and he eagerly tipped back a second mouthful, this time tasting a more complex, fruity flavour to it alongside the oddly icy sensation. When he lowered the bottle, he said, “I don’t live in Achievement City. I’ve never lived with other people like this.” He waved a clumsy hand towards Geoff’s window, the one that faced the city. “I lived in a castle, and now I live in the jungle.”

Tomorrow, Michael would regret sharing this information. Right now, it just rolled off of his tongue as easily as he drank; he was too far gone to notice how Geoff’s breath caught in his throat, or to see the way his eyes widened briefly. He was distracted by a third mouthful while Geoff reined his reaction back in.

Geoff had been good to him. Clearly, a drunken Michael trusted Geoff with these more personal details more than a sober Michael would, however.

“That’s where you got the cocoa beans from?” Geoff asked. Despite his attempts to seem unsurprised, the smile had disappeared from his face in his shock, and now his eyebrows were pinched together out of curiosity.

Michael nodded once. “Mhm. I harvested them. It’s not as difficult as it sounds.” He tipped his head back with a hum, gazing up at the ceiling. “I _do_ have an advantage, but there’s a little skill involved, too.”

“Like?” Geoff prompted.

“Like climbing a fucking tree,” Michael answered, rolling his eyes a little. Did Geoff think he got them off the ground? Or that he gave him the worse ones that could sometimes be found on the way up to the real treasure? Michael only aimed for the best when he collected the jungle’s produce.

Something made Geoff laugh. Michael didn’t really notice what was funny, but it still made him grin a little to hear Geoff’s giggle. He didn’t have to wait long for an explanation. “It’s so fucking surreal to hear you swear. I wouldn’t have said you were the type when we first met.”

Michael shrugged. “Sometimes it’s just gotta happen.”

Geoff finally unscrewed the lid of his bottle and raised it in a lazy toast, the contents sloshing against the glass. “I’ll drink to that.”

* * *

Michael ended up passing out on Geoff’s couch again that night. He started to drift during their conversation, so Geoff had taken pity on him; he’d removed the drinks, given him a blanket, and within minutes Michael was out cold. Geoff was a lot slower about getting into bed, taking care to put the bottles somewhere safe so he wouldn’t trip over them in the morning.

But then he was only left with his thoughts, and no amount of alcohol in his house could stop them from rattling around in his head before he slept.

Jack was right, and Geoff was going to be a broke man. Or, at least, Jack was on the right lines - maybe it was just some bizarre coincidence. Nobody knew for certain that Mogar had chosen the jungle as his home, and Michael had never specified why he’d lived in a castle before. It would explain why Michael was so private, but Geoff couldn’t see the sweet boy he knew acting out King Haywood’s bloody wishes. 

It wasn’t wise to make any judgements without further information, Geoff knew that. He also didn’t want them to influence his friendship with Michael; regardless of Mogar’s previous actions, he’d left for a reason, right? Perhaps he’d seen the corruption in his master in the end, and he’d decided to leave, or King Haywood could have wronged him somehow.

It would make sense, Geoff mused as he curled onto his side, one arm tucked under his pillow. His eyelids drooped lower, the heavy haze of alcohol weighing on him now. It wouldn’t be surprising either. King Haywood might have built his kingdom up and given them all comfort, but he ruled with an iron fist. Mogar had been part of that. Everyone knew someone who had been touched by King Haywood’s harsh rulings in some way. 

Geoff buried a yawn in his pillow. His tired mind came to the conclusion that the best he could do was wait. They were both drunk; a sober Michael could tell him more tomorrow, and Geoff would promise to keep his secrets.


	9. you don't have to live your life in fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, it was a little intimidating to see how Michael blended so easily into this place. Despite his hangover, he looked at home here - tension drained from his frame and left him fluid, moving with the comfort of someone familiar with their territory.
> 
> It felt kind of like seeing some kind of mythical creature in its natural environment. It was clear that here was where Michael thrived; in comparison, the time spent in Achievement City made him seem clumsy and awkward, when that just wasn’t true. In his element, in the jungle, Michael was at home. In a way, it was like new life had flowed into him just from being near it all.

When Michael woke, it was still dark and Geoff was asleep. From his position on the couch, bundled up under blankets and unwilling to move from the warm cocoon, he could see the first glow of orange outside as the sun started to rise. He never really slept in late, but this time Michael wished he was still asleep.

He recognised the headache from the last time he’d had drinks with Geoff. His mouth was dry too, and Michael didn’t really want to try moving in case it would trigger the nausea stirring his stomach. Thoughts of the jungle crossed his mind, but he was in no state to think too hard about it just yet. Michael turned his head enough to press his face into the pillow under his cheek, blocking out the soft light of the morning.

Geoff wasn’t even awake. He wouldn’t be for a while yet, Michael knew. The only reason he’d been up so early in the morning both times was because Michael had woken him. This time Michael really didn’t feel the motivation to even move, let alone wake Geoff for company.

Resigned and unsure what to do about his throbbing head, Michael stayed put. When he thought of home, duty made his stomach turn more, and Michael’s knuckles turned white as he gripped his blankets. 

He needed to go home. That was always the case with these visits, and somehow Michael always ended up feeling too awful to have the strength.

He didn’t notice when he fell asleep again, only that time had passed when he next opened his eyes and Geoff wasn’t in his bed any longer. Michael pushed himself up, resting his weight on his forearms, and raised his heavy head to scan the small bedroom for him. He wasn’t in sight, but Michael could hear quiet sounds at the foot of the stairs. Soft shuffling noises became light steps, and then Geoff shuffled in through the doorway.

There were dark circles under his eyes, and his movements were a little slow with either a poor night’s sleep or the same bone-deep exhaustion Michael felt that came with drinking too much. His hair was spiked up and messy. Admittedly, it was an adorable look, Michael thought.

When Geoff saw him looking, he made his way over to perch on the edge near Michael’s knees, one of two bottles of water offered to him. “You might want this.”

It was already uncorked, thankfully. All Michael had to do was put the neck of it to his lips and tilt it. He gulped eagerly at the cool water, grateful for the way it soothed his dry tongue and parched throat. Michael’s experience with non-alcoholic drinks was limited, but water had never tasted this good before; he knew it was probably his thirst, but it was perfect.

He let out a long exhale after a few steady swallows, and he wiped away the dampness from his lips with the back of his hand. “Thanks,” he murmured, voice still rough despite the drink. Michael kept it balanced between his fingers for now, figuring he’d need it again soon.

It took Geoff a moment to speak. Michael wasn’t sure if it was because he was working past his own headache or if it was because he needed to choose his words. “How’re you feeling?”

Michael snorted, and he immediately regretted the gesture when it made his head throb for a moment. “I ache a lot,” he sighed, ducking his head to run his fingers through his curls. 

Geoff nodded. “Not surprising. You drank a lot.” He huffed a soft, amused sound. “My bad.” He paused again to take a sip from his own water, letting out a sigh when he lowered it again. “So… another question. How much of last night do you remember?”

That, Michael thought, was a good question.

The latter part of it was a little hazy. It wasn’t gone from his memory, exactly - he recalled sitting on the couch with Geoff, trying out some familiar and some new drinks after they’d come back from the bar - and he remembered that the conversation had drifted from topic to topic over the course of the evening. What those topics were, however, he couldn’t say.

So Michael shrugged, letting his hand drop back to the cushion. “I don’t remember it in detail. Why?”

Geoff drummed his fingers on the glass of his bottle, his nails clicking off of its surface. “You talked about your home. The, uh, the jungle.”

Michael wasn’t entirely sure how to take that news. He’d noticed his tongue becoming looser as the evening had worn on, so he wasn’t that surprised that the secret he’d carefully guarded and simultaneously kind of wanted to share with Geoff had been put out there. 

If he was going to tell anyone, it was Geoff. There was nothing he could do to take it back, so he would just have to deal with it.

“Well,” Geoff said, drawing the word out longer than the single syllable warranted, “judging by your silence, it wasn’t a joke I didn’t get at about midnight last night.”

“It’s true,” Michael said simply. He pushed himself up slowly, bracing his back against the arm of the couch. The blankets were dragged up with him, the light chill causing goosebumps to spring up along his arms. “I live in the jungle. I should get back as soon as I can, really. I’ve got things to do.”

“While hungover? You’re not gonna get shit done.” A gentle nudge urged Michael to pull his legs to his chest so Geoff had more room to sprawl out on the couch. “You’re better off staying here until you’ve recovered.”

Gently, Michael shook his head, taking care to use slow movements. “I can’t. There are animals that need taking care of.”

“I swear, you’re like Snow White. Do you sing to make them come to you, too?” 

Evidently, something about it was funny to Geoff, as he chuckled after he’d made the reference. Michael didn’t get it though, so he let it slide, instead focusing on the more important matter. “They panicked last time I was gone,” he told Geoff. “They need me to go home. I can’t wait around for this to go away too.”

And the thought of the ocelots and the wolf had Michael’s heart aching in his chest. He knew they’d be worried already, even though he’d dropped by briefly in the afternoon; a whole night with him gone so soon after his few days away wouldn’t be particularly good for them. They were used to his constant, reassuring presence. They were only young, and they looked to him for protection.

Michael took another swig of water and then set the bottle aside. He swung his legs off of the couch, planting his feet on the floor firmly to get a good base, ready to stand. When he did, though, he swayed a little, his body catching up to his intentions and leaving him wobbling.

Geoff moved quicker than Michael had ever seen him. He reached out, grasping Michael’s arm, though with him sitting down it wouldn’t really do much to help him balance. “Jesus,” Geoff huffed, “slow down, buddy. You’re gonna end up hurting yourself.”

While he didn’t sit down, Michael did admittedly go a little slower now, aware once more of his pounding head and aching limbs. He picked up his hood, shaking it out a little before he settled it over his shoulders. “I’m fine.”

The couch creaked as Geoff stood too. He grasped Michael’s other arm, his touch firm but gentle, guiding him to face Geoff properly. “It’s early. Really fucking early. You’re gonna walk back now hungover too?”

If that was the word for this heavy exhaustion and the aftermath of drinking, Michael wasn’t sure that he was going to drink that much again. Despite a hangover, he could still see the appeal of it, so he wasn’t going to swear off of it entirely. Besides, drinking with Geoff when he visited was becoming something of a tradition, and Michael wasn’t willing to give that up. 

Still, he eyed Geoff, a slow sigh passing through his lips. He needed to go home, if only just so he could get into his own bed and sleep this off. At least then the animals would relax. He had a solution, though there was only one way to find out how Geoff would feel about it.

Michael gently shrugged off his hands so he could get his bag. “You could walk with me.”

* * *

Geoff didn’t really like to be outside this early, especially when he had a headache; the bright, clear light of an early autumn morning didn’t really help matters. He tucked his chin in against his chest, his mouth lost briefly in the folds of his cloak in an effort to keep out the light chill. Of course, Michael didn’t acknowledge the temperature as they walked, even though Geoff could see the physical evidence of it leaving goosebumps on his arms.

His heart picked up the pace a little the closer they drew to the jungle. He’d only ever seen it from afar; Geoff knew some people had tried to explore - whether for its rich cocoa beans or just to prove a point, sometimes about Mogar - but nobody had gotten much further than a few metres. Geoff didn’t blame them.

It was amazing to him that Michael _lived inside_ the the damn place.

He was still trying not to associate him with Mogar, too. Geoff was desperate to avoid linking Michael with him, for fear that it’d influence how he behaved around him from now on. He kept reminding himself that even if Michael had been Mogar, now he was sweet and worried that his fucking animals would be upset if they didn’t see him quick enough.

That was one thing. Stepping foot in the jungle was entirely another. It loomed as they approached, its depths gloomy and dark, the path dissolving into tangles of vines. It didn’t seem to bother Michael; he reached out, fingers brushing bark while he placed his feet in the looped plants with the ease of practice. 

Admittedly, it was a little intimidating to see how Michael blended so easily into this place. Despite his hangover, he looked at home here - tension drained from his frame and left him fluid, moving with the comfort of someone familiar with their territory. 

It felt kind of like seeing some kind of mythical creature in its natural environment. It was clear that here was where Michael thrived; in comparison, the time spent in Achievement City made him seem clumsy and awkward, when that just wasn’t true. In his element, in the jungle, Michael was at home. In a way, it was like new life had flowed into him just from being near it all.

He turned, glancing over his shoulder at Geoff. One eyebrow was raised and a smile played on his lips. “Are you coming?”

Geoff hadn’t realised how long he’d been staring. He also didn’t know whether the fluttering in his chest was awe or fear.

As he cautiously stepped forwards, mindful of the vines that twisted across the dirt, Geoff took in a deep breath. The air was sweet with moisture and rich with the perfume of flowers, and it only grew stronger the further he went. 

Michael waited patiently for him. Something had knocked loose in him more obviously now; he still looked exhausted, but he was smiling open-mouthed, and there was a flush in his cheeks as he offered Geoff a hand. He was eager, Geoff realised, which was a far cry from the way Michael had seemed resigned only an hour or so ago.

When Geoff placed his hand in Michael’s, the younger man gripped it firmly, guiding him forwards. “This way. Be careful about where you put your feet.” 

Geoff’s free arm remained stuck out, sometimes brushing trees in an effort to maintain his balance, although Michael was doing a good job of that himself. He seemed to know exactly where to step, and Geoff wouldn’t be surprised at this point if he either memorised the path or just knew. “How the fuck are you bouncing back from a hangover so quickly?”

Michael shrugged one shoulder. “I hadn’t noticed.”

The jungle swallowed them up quickly. Geoff only needed to look back for a brief second to notice that he couldn’t see Achievement City anymore; branches had criss-crossed to cover up the sight of home. It would’ve felt claustrophobic and dangerous if Michael hadn’t been there. His confidence was reassuring.

It quickly became apparent that they weren’t alone, and the thought of what might be creeping through the undergrowth had Geoff squeezing Michael’s hand tighter in his grip. Birds chirped somewhere, but Geoff was certain that those couldn’t be the only creatures here. Geoff could only wonder what animals Michael had to care for. He just prayed that there weren’t any snakes involved. If that was the case, he decided he’d politely ask Michael to guide him out again so he could put as much distance between himself and them as possible.

He just tried to focus on Michael. The only thing he seemed concerned about was making sure that they didn’t trip. Michael hadn’t even mentioned watching out for any predatory animals. Perhaps it was because they recognised him and his care; Geoff was a newcomer, though.

He became distracted when they stepped into a little clearing. As they broke free of the trees, a little house was brought into view. The colour of its wood blended into the trees around it, meaning that it was hidden until they were right in front of it. Even the plants helped to keep it out of view: vines crawled up its sides and the branches that brushed against the roof seemed like they were a part of it.

Of course Michael’s home would look like an extension of himself and his relationship with the jungle. It all made sense. The three were basically a single unit - or perhaps his home was the link between man and nature that made up the entirety of the bizarre person Michael was.

This was like a whole other world. Right now, Geoff could barely remember that Achievement City existed - how could it when this place was real? As terrifying as the jungle was, this little pocket of it was Michael’s, and Michael’s alone. Geoff could see it in the house’s presence, in the carefully tended garden, in the way that Michael had paused to close his eyes and breathe it all in. Michael had started to look comfortable in Geoff’s shop, but that couldn’t compare to how he was now. Geoff could see that. He understood it now he was here.

Michael had opened his eyes again, and he faced Geoff now. There was some kind of emotion flitting across his features, though for once he was trying to hide it instead of letting his expressive features do their work. Geoff thought he looked a little vulnerable, which wasn’t all too surprising - it felt like he saw Michael a lot more clearly after this. 

He looked like he was preparing himself to say something. Michael licked his lips, his gaze averted for now, lingering on the door to his house while he gathered himself. It returned to Geoff when he did speak, though. 

“You can’t tell anyone about any of this.” Michael didn’t look threatening exactly, but there was certainly something more determined now to cover up that vulnerability from moments ago. “This place has been fucked with before. I trust you, Geoff, but the jungle…”

It was everything to him. Geoff could see that.

“I won’t,” Geoff promised easily. As much as he burned to talk to Jack, Geoff would try his damnedest to keep the details about this place to himself. He wouldn’t tell anyone where to find Michael, not even his best friend. Michael was so determined to protect the jungle, and while Geoff didn’t know why, he wasn’t going to get in the way of that.

Geoff grasped Michael’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “You have my word.”


	10. i believe someone's watching over me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely, Geoff was falling in love with the idea of it all - the freedom of this place, the way even he felt welcome and _comfortable_.
> 
> With Michael, too.

It was an easy decision to stay in the jungle for the day. It would be cruel, Geoff thought, to abandon Michael when he was experiencing a hangover for the first time, particularly when he’d just opened himself up to Geoff. He was being a good friend by staying with him, not a nosy one.

When Michael turned to open the door to his little house, Geoff saw how his shoulders didn’t carry their usual defensive curve; he hoped that it was because he felt less vulnerable and not because last night had left him too tired to try. Admittedly, it could even be a combination of the two. Geoff wouldn’t be surprised if it was, and either way Michael needed a moment to rest.

As the door opened, however, a small, soft smile passed over Michael’s lips. The sight of it made Geoff’s heart squeeze a little. It was reassuring to know that it wasn’t gone.

To his utter surprise, the reason why Michael was smiling was because of the small balls of fur that hurled themselves at his legs, mewling and yapping. Michael barely stepped inside before he sunk down to his knees to greet them, his fingers buried in the fluffy coat of the wolf pup and stroking down the arched backs of the ocelots. They rubbed up against him without a care in the world, ignoring the species differences and even the fact that there was a stranger in their doorway. 

Geoff took the opportunity to look around.

Michael’s house wasn’t decorated in the slightest; on the ground floor, aside from the furnace and crafting table, there was only a couch and a counter, with a tiny potted cactus in the corner. Geoff couldn’t help wondering what Michael’s plans were for those seeds he’d bought if he didn’t intend to set them out in here. Despite the lack of furniture, there was plenty of space, which he supposed was useful for the animals he kept here.

A staircase hugged the opposite wall, following the sloped roof and leading up to another floor that looked down over the first. There was a skylight placed over the bed that Geoff could just about see from here; through it, there were leaves, and then a glimpse of the sky.

He wasn’t entirely sure what he’d expected from Michael’s home, but it made sense. Like the jungle surrounding the building, it was just so Michael in every way - the connections to nature, the simplicity, the space for the animals to roll around as they pleased. It made it obvious that Michael didn’t really need anything frivolous. He wanted belongings that served a purpose. Perhaps that was why he’d felt comfortable trading away cocoa beans in the first place, because he had no use for them and they were plentiful here.

Michael straightened up from his crouch, pain briefly crossing his features before he shrugged it off. “Make yourself at home,” he urged Geoff. His teeth dug into his lower lip briefly, and when he released it, he added, “There isn’t a lot compared to your place, but-”

“It’s perfect,” Geoff promised him. And it wasn’t even an empty reassurance - there was something charming about this house in the way it was so separated from what Geoff was used to. This was just back to the basics, and Geoff adored it.

A warm smile spread across Michael’s lips, his face lighting up with it. It was fulfilling in an entirely different way to the first one had been, and the flutter of Geoff’s heart in response almost knocked him off his feet. His chest tingled with affection at the sight of Michael’s joy. 

“Thanks.” Michael’s reply was simple but earnest. He didn’t try to remove the grin from his face, so Geoff gave him a crooked one in return, finding that it came to him far more naturally than he would have expected. 

He was glad that Michael then turned away to head upstairs, because it gave Geoff the opportunity to sink down onto the couch like he’d been invited to and catch his breath. One of the ocelots came forwards to sniff at the ankles of his pants, and Geoff tried to distract himself with it. It wasn’t so easy though, not when he could hear Michael pottering around upstairs, chests opening and closing as he packed his things away. 

This was so weirdly fucking _domestic_. 

It had been almost painfully obvious how Michael didn’t quite fit into even the idea of a particularly civilised setting. At heart, he was wild, best suited to the lush foliage of the jungle where he could relax and be himself.

Slowly but surely, Geoff was falling in love with the idea of it all - the freedom of this place, the way even he felt welcome and _comfortable_.

With Michael, too.

* * *

When Michael padded back downstairs again, it was to see that all three of his companions had wriggled their way onto the couch with Geoff.

The wolf pup commanded his attention the most, sprawled across his lap and making content, grumbling noises as his belly was rubbed. The two ocelots, joined at the hip as they were, pressed up against his side while purrs rumbled in their chests. There was something serene about Geoff’s expression, the lines usually present at the corners of his eyes smoothed out, and a small smile lingered on his lips.

Michael felt warm, content. It wasn’t normally a thing he encountered.

The jungle made him feel happy, that was a fact. It restored his energy while he just stood in it, even in his house - it was his home, and it always had been. His excursions to Achievement City were entertaining, but they never compared to the feeling of being home.

He’d thought that having Geoff here would feel a lot like bringing a piece of Achievement City into the jungle, that it’d be as awkward as it felt to go there himself. It was quite the opposite, really.

Having Geoff with him just made coming home that much sweeter. 

Perhaps it was the fact that the animals were getting along with him so well. Maybe it was just that Michael was relieved to be home, and having his good friend here allowed him to relax a little more, despite the fact that his own senses were more finely tuned to be protective.

Or maybe, Michael thought, one idea blending easily into another, it was because he cared for Geoff just as deeply as he cared for the jungle. There was something different to it, though, something he hadn’t really experienced before. For a while, he’d admired King Haywood; for a time, he’d been friends with Burnie, one of the scholars in King Haywood’s castle. 

Geoff was another element entirely. This kind of affection made something flutter pleasantly in his chest, and it contributed to the unique sensation of being at home. It made him want to just stay in this moment, watching Geoff and memorising every detail of him in the jungle house. Foolishly, childishly, he wished that it could last forever so he didn’t lose this warm feeling.

It didn’t shatter when Geoff looked up to meet his gaze. Michael couldn’t tell how long that moment had lasted though - had he been downstairs for only seconds, or had minutes passed?

He took in a long breath, held it, and then released.

Geoff offered him a full grin now, and Michael’s chest ached. “These guys are clingy.”

Michael invited himself to take a seat next to Geoff, carefully shifting the wolf’s rump so he could settle in against his side. It didn’t take any thought before he rested his cheek against Geoff’s shoulder, using him as a living, breathing pillow. A combination of a lack of education on social norms and a simple desire to be close to him meant that he didn’t think about how Geoff might react.

Geoff seemed to pause for a moment, and then he relaxed. Michael let his eyes close against the dull throb in his head. “Ignore them and they’ll go away.”

“I didn’t say them being clingy was a bad thing,” Geoff tutted. There was silence for a beat - or, at least, silence but for the sound of loud, ecstatic purring, and then Geoff asked, “How’re you feeling, buddy? It can’t have been fun to walk all this way after last night.”

Michael shrugged noncommittally. “It wasn’t, but I’m good now. Being home helps.” 

Having Geoff here helped. Just being able to take physical comfort in another person meant that this wasn’t as bad. While he’d rather be horizontal, Michael figured that moving upstairs was too much effort anyway when they were all settled down here now. He wouldn’t be surprised if the wolf or the ocelots fell asleep before long.

“You should drink some water,” Geoff suggested, giving Michael a gentle nudge in the side with his elbow. “It’ll help, trust me.” 

“I do trust you,” Michael answered easily. He barely even had to think about it. “But I don’t wanna move.”

His eyes shot open again when Geoff moved under his head. “Where is it? I’ll get you some.”

Geoff’s movement stopped when Michael grabbed at his sleeve, fingers tangling in it and gripping tight. “It’s fine, I don’t need any right now. Stay here.” He turned his head, his face half pressed in against his arm. Geoff smelled a little smoky, like a recently started fire; like Geoff himself, it was pleasantly warm.

From this angle, Michael didn’t see Geoff’s amused smile. He did, however, feel his chuckle against his cheek as it gently shook his body. “Who knew a hangover would make you cuddly?” Geoff teased. 

“I’m tired,” Michael huffed, his brows furrowing a little as he burrowed in further. “Shut up.”

Geoff laughed again. Michael struggled not to smile. “Go to bed if you’re tired. I can go home.”

“Like you could make it out of the jungle without my help.” Michael’s hand shifted, moving to curl into the front of Geoff’s shirt now. “Just stay here. It’s not a problem. I owe you for letting me stay at your place overnight so much.”

Michael let the offer hang in the air; he knew it would take a little bit of consideration before Geoff came to a decision. He wouldn’t be surprised or offended if Geoff rejected it, since it was the first time that he’d set foot in the jungle. It was a tall order to ask him to spend the night here, especially when he had a business to run.

Geoff patted Michael’s arm lightly. “Let me get you that water,” he murmured. 

As reluctant as he was, Michael let go. The ocelots had curled up together on the other end of the couch, and one raised her head when Geoff moved away, though she quickly grew bored and went back to resting. The wolf pup, on the other hand, scrambled to his paws, kicking Michael in the thigh in his eagerness to get down and follow Geoff.

Rather than direct him, Michael let him take a chance to explore. He laid his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes as he listened to the quiet sounds of Geoff moving around the house. The soft noises that came with movement were familiar to him in this house - the creak of a particular stair, the way claws sounded on the boards - but the firm thump of another’s footsteps was odd to him. Geoff was Michael’s first human guest; there had been plenty of sick or injured animals, but nothing else until now.

And as Geoff returned a few minutes later with two cups of cool water, Michael knew that he wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

They passed the day leisurely. They didn’t move from the couch; the animals shifted, and Michael leaned more comfortably against Geoff’s side. It didn’t take long for an arm to settle around his shoulders in an invitation to move closer, one that Michael gladly accepted. Geoff was so warm, and Michael had never had the benefit of physical touch like this before. It was definitely addictive.

While they sat, Michael told Geoff about the jungle.

He didn’t tell him how he came to be here. That was a story for another day, if ever; Michael considered it too heavy with sadness to tell Geoff right now, and he didn’t want to ruin their quiet good moods.

Instead, he told him about what he did for the jungle. Michael spoke of the techniques he used for climbing the trees for cocoa beans, the ways he tended his garden, the times he’d met the ocelots and the wolf. Geoff laughed over the story of one of the many birds he’d nursed back to health and freed, only to find it somehow perched on his bedpost again the next morning. 

In return, Geoff talked about his friends in Achievement City and how he’d met each of them. He talked about the beginnings of his store - the building had been put together by Jack mostly and how that had kick-started his own business. Some of the things admittedly went over Michael’s head, but there were things like putting the store together physically that he understood and remembered from the creation of his own home.

He found out that Geoff had had pets before, though Michael argued that his animals weren’t pets. He had never considered them that; they were welcome to leave any time they pleased, though they evidently preferred the more comfortable lifestyle that living with Michael offered. Trying to put them back in the wild hadn’t succeeded; they’d only followed him home. Geoff laughed over that, too.

Geoff staying meant that Michael had to show him what he usually had as his meagre dinners while his garden regrew. Tonight it consisted of a soup made from a few of the vegetables he’d salvaged coupled with some bread. While Michael considered Geoff a far superior cook, they both had full bellies by the end, and that was what mattered to Michael. 

There was actually an issue, however, and Michael didn’t realise until night was drawing in.

He only had one bed, with no spare blankets like Geoff did. Without any heating, the couch would also be unsuitable for him. He knew that he didn’t mind sharing in the slightest - in fact, Michael would be grateful for the body heat - but Geoff might find it uncomfortable. All Michael could do was offer.

He set the washed dishes aside, and he leaned against the counter so he could face Geoff on the couch. Currently, his guest was distracted by an ocelot again, petting her ears to please her. 

Michael cleared his throat. “Geoff.” He waited until Geoff looked up, curious, before he continued. “Would you, uh, would you have a problem with sharing the bed?” He jerked his chin upwards, indicating upstairs. “It’s just it’s gonna be cold, and I don’t have anything to give you to stay warm-”

Geoff shrugged it off almost immediately. “It’s fine. Relax, buddy. I’ve shared with people before, it’s no big deal.”

Relieved, Michael let it go, and he rejoined Geoff on the couch.

* * *

Geoff said that sharing a bed wasn’t a problem, and it wasn’t a problem.

It had been easy to ignore how Michael went bare-chested at home - they slept on different beds and Michael had a blanket. 

Here, there wasn’t a whole lot of space. Geoff tried to put as much between them as he could without rolling off of the mattress, but there was barely any of it, and he could easily feel Michael’s body heat across the small gap. He could see his side slowly rising and falling in the darkness as he breathed; he could smell Michael’s earthy, almost floral scent where it had soaked deep into the fibers of the sheets. 

The combination of today’s domesticity and now this made Geoff want to draw Michael closer. He wanted to feel the curve of his body tucked in against his chest, feel that warmth that came off of his skin for himself. 

In the space of a few hours, Geoff’s thoughts had gone from the quiet acknowledgement of something more to the desire to bring those feelings to light. It would be so easy, too. While Michael didn’t know a lot about the way things worked, he had to know about relationships, right? 

It was just as simple to convince himself that he was being too hopeful. Geoff rolled over, putting them back to back instead and staring at the wall for a long, hard moment before he let his eyes close. 

Geoff didn’t want to jeopardise their friendship, or make Michael feel like he was expected to reciprocate. He would keep his desires to himself, Geoff decided. It was better off that way.


	11. i'll escape if i try hard enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Privately, Geoff wondered what it would be like to encourage a weary Michael back into bed, to welcome him in and kiss his forehead or those unruly curls that had only grown more wild from sleep. Despite his resolution to keep his feelings to himself, they had clearly ended up pressed together at some point in the night, and now Geoff couldn’t get the phantom feeling of Michael in his arms out of his head.

Michael woke slowly. 

Usually, he tended to wake up early, and he would be ready to get to work within minutes of opening his eyes. It was a combination of habit and the way his sleeping schedule worked. Michael had accepted long ago that there was little that could be done to change it now.

It was why it was a surprise to him that he lingered in the sleepy state between rest and consciousness. His eyes remained heavy and his head was pleasantly foggy; Michael was sure that the faint wisps of a dream slipped between his fingers, though he was too content to chase it for more than a moment. If it was important, Michael reasoned, it’d come back to him later.

Idly, Michael stretched, enjoying the way the muscles of his limbs pulled under the weight of his rest. He knew from that alone that he’d slept more than usual. He half considered getting up then, aware of the jobs he had to take care of, but the soft puffs of breath he could feel on the back of his neck made him pause.

Of course. Geoff was there, too. With how lazy he was feeling, Michael hadn’t noticed the warmth on the other side of the bed.

He rolled over, toes brushing against Geoff’s calves as he went, and he shoved an arm under his pillow to support his chin once he was settled. One of Michael’s eyes cracked open. It must have been late in the morning simply because of how bright his bedroom was, but that was the last thing on his mind then. The thought of disturbing this scene felt almost criminal.

Geoff’s face was peaceful in sleep. He seemed to spend a lot of time laughing and smiling while he was awake, but his features were smooth while he rested. A few days without shaving had left his jaw covered in a layer of dark stubble, though Michael thought it suited him. 

His gaze wandered over what he could see of Geoff’s hands, tucked up near his chest and tangled into the sheets, admiring the ink that sprawled across his skin. Michael had wanted to study the tattoos in detail but had never had the chance while Geoff was awake. Now he could see an anchor, a flower, a crown. He wondered if, perhaps, they had meaning, or if Geoff simply liked the way they looked. He made a mental note to ask him sometime.

Despite the fact that it must have been nearing midday, the warmth was affecting Michael like a sun-warmed cat. After his leisurely stretch and brief admiration of Geoff’s tattoos, Michael decided that he might as well sleep some more. He would work and show Geoff around when they were both awake. 

It took no thought at all before Michael ducked his head under Geoff’s chin, tucking himself in against his shoulder. In his sleep, Geoff shifted his arms; Michael could have purred when he felt an arm settle around him, heavy and comforting. Soon enough, Michael drifted off again, Geoff’s scent heavy in his lungs.

* * *

Geoff only stirred when he felt the mattress dip and the warmth pressed up to his chest move away. His brows furrowed and he shifted into the cosy spot left behind, but it didn’t feel right now. A quiet feeling of comfort remained, though it wasn’t quite the thing.

His fingers sought a pillow. When they caught the case of one, Geoff tugged it closer, using it to curl towards. As he nestled back in, fully prepared to go back to sleep for hopefully a few more hours, he let his eyes open for a few moments to see just why there was the sound of soft footsteps.

It didn’t occur to him until then that he was in Michael’s house. It took seeing the young man padding downstairs with a bare torso and sleep-tousled hair to remind him. Geoff tried not to let his eyes linger too much, though he’d learned by now that Michael was more than comfortable with removing his hood; admittedly, Geoff didn’t blame him, since it didn’t cover anything but his shoulders anyway.

Still, Michael was quite the sight, but right now Geoff could only think on how adorable he was while sleepy. He leaned against the wall for support on his way down the stairs, one hand raising to rub at his eyes before he disappeared out of sight at the bottom of them, presumably to deal with the animals. 

Privately, Geoff wondered what it would be like to encourage a weary Michael back into bed, to welcome him in and kiss his forehead or those unruly curls that had only grown more wild from sleep. Despite his resolution to keep his feelings to himself, they had clearly ended up pressed together at some point in the night, and now Geoff couldn’t get the phantom feeling of Michael in his arms out of his head.

The thought of pretending to stay asleep in the hope that Michael would come back briefly crossed Geoff’s mind.

Downstairs, the door opened, letting in the sounds of the more exotic birds that lived out here in the jungle. Geoff heard claws clicking over wood as Michael’s friends eagerly headed outside - he almost chuckled when he considered how similar that simple action was to normal life. Different living situations aside, both Michael and the residents of Achievement City had to let the pets out in the morning.

There was a long, tired sounding sigh, and then more quiet noises as Michael went about his business downstairs. Geoff ignored his disappointment, only to have it dashed anyway when the lowest step creaked as Michael started upstairs again, a cup of water in hand.

When he saw that Geoff was awake, Michael lowered the cups from his lips, eyebrows lifted a little. “I didn’t mean to wake you. I just wanted to let them out.” He pointed a thumb over his shoulder, downstairs.

And, God, his voice was rough too. Clearly, the world was determined to make Geoff suffer. He supposed it could be worse.

Geoff pushed himself up on his elbows, reluctantly leaving the pillow he’d snuggled into behind. “It’s fine,” he assured Michael, reaching up with one hand to rub his eyes. He needed to wake up and stop thinking about curling up in bed with Michael. “Any idea what time it is?”

Michael smiled. He leaned against the wall, arms folded over his chest with the cup resting on one of them. “Nearly midday. I have things I should be taking care of.” He paused for another sip of water, humming before he swallowed. “I can take you back to the edge of the jungle now, or you could come with me. Either way, I need to get to work.”

Michael wasn’t the only one who should have been working. Geoff knew he’d been slacking the past few weeks, but this was something of a rare and intriguing opportunity - seeing just what it was that occupied Michael so thoroughly in the jungle. He could assume some things, though he knew that there would be plenty of other jobs that were likely beyond his imagination. Geoff was curious, and he also didn’t want to part ways with Michael just yet.

Sitting up properly now, Geoff turned to swing his legs off of the bed. “I’ll stay. Maybe I can help with something.”

A bright, pleased grin spread across Michael’s lips. “You can hold stuff for me,” Michael offered, teasing and fond, before he moved to grab his hood; it had been hooked over the fencing that separated the upper floor from a steep drop to the one underneath. Michael shook it out before he slipped it on over his head. “I need to get going as soon as possible, so we can go whenever you’re ready.”

Geoff whined, head dropping into his hands as he ran his fingers through his hair. “You’re making me move too soon after I woke up.”

The sound of Michael’s laughter eased his frustration just a little bit. “Welcome to real work, Geoff.”

* * *

Michael waited patiently for Geoff in the doorway, and he started to lead the way as soon as Geoff had joined him. There was a satchel hung across his torso, pulled tight enough against his side that it wouldn’t bounce against his thigh as he walked. To start with, Geoff just thought that it was for the loose sticks and plant trimmings that Michael gathered on their way, but it soon became apparent that there was a reason why Michael had it pressed so close to him.

Logically, Geoff knew that Michael probably climbed trees, and that he must do it well if he gathered cocoa beans on a regular basis. Nothing could have actually prepared him for the sight of Michael actually doing it.

Michael paused at the base of one tree in particular. He dug into his satchel, pushing aside what he’d collected so far, and drew out two sets of what looked like claws; Michael slotted his hands into the loops of them, his fingers resting on the thicker, flatter side of the metal. They seemed tailor-made for him in the way that they looked so natural in Michael’s hands. Indeed, he seemed comfortable with them, brushing a thumb over the tip of a claw to test its sharpness before nodding to himself, satisfied.

Admittedly, there was something about the sight that had Geoff’s heart skipping a beat. Usually, Geoff would have said that Michael would never hurt a fly, but those claws were intimidating. They looked a little dull from where he stood, but there was no denying the wicked curve of them, the implication of hooking and tearing in the design of them. 

And yet, Michael only set them against the tree’s trunk. The smile he sent Geoff’s way was one of excitement, and it set him at ease again.

“Wait here,” Michael said. “I won’t take long.”

Geoff leaned against the tree opposite Michael’s, arms folded across his chest. It was warm in the jungle, so he’d rolled up his sleeves to try to combat that. Regardless, Geoff was glad for the break from walking. “Take your time. I know you wanna show off.”

There was a complete lack of shame in Michael’s grin. He only shrugged and turned to face the tree properly. Geoff watched his body shift as he reached up, dug the claws into the wood, and began to climb.

It made his stomach turn a little to see how high this tree was though, and he couldn’t help adding, “Be careful!”

He heard Michael laugh in return, open and amused. “I climb all the time, I’ll be fine!”

Admittedly, Michael made it look effortless. That wasn’t much of a surprise to Geoff, though. He moved up the trunk and through the branches with the ease of familiarity, practice and skill making it a simple task. Michael almost looked like a monkey with the way he moved. He settled a little ways up, straddling a branch and leaning in, presumably to harvest some cocoa beans.

While he waited, Geoff savoured the jungle around him, the sweet dampness of its air, the faint floral scent. It was no wonder that Michael had tried to protect this place so desperately - it was a treasure. Geoff could only hope that he would be invited back soon, though not just for the beauty of the jungle.

As much as he tried to ignore his feelings for Michael, Geoff was something of a masochist. It only made him want to spend more time with him, despite how determined he was to keep those thoughts to himself. Odds were, Michael wouldn’t know what a relationship would mean anyway; he had enough trouble as it was with other social rules. 

Geoff’s sigh then was wistful. Jack would kick his ass if he knew how deep his affection for Michael ran now.

There were two light thumps as Michael dropped back to the ground, perfectly balanced like a cat. A pocket on his satchel’s side bulged a little now with its precious cargo, held shut by a knotted string. Geoff had noticed that several of Michael’s belongings seemed to be made by hand, or at least patched up if they looked a little more professionally created, and the satchel was no exception. While it looked a little rough, it served its purpose, and it had never failed in the handful of times that Geoff had seen it. 

Michael’s cheeks were tinged pink with his exertions, and there was a grin on his face. It brought a smile out on Geoff’s too just to see him so excited and joyful.

He stepped closer, poking Geoff in the arm and looking triumphant. His eyes were bright with the thrill of what he’d just done. “I told you I’d be fine.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Geoff shrugged him off with a warm chuckle. Privately, he relaxed a little to see Michael on the ground again. He’d never really doubted Michael’s abilities, but it was equally worrying and impressive to see him at work like that. “Not all of us climb trees every day.”

“You should,” Michael said simply. “It’s fun.” He seemed full of energy after having the chance to climb; he was drawn tight like a guitar string, thrumming with purpose. “I could teach you sometime.”

Geoff couldn’t help sending a nervous glance towards the tree Michael had just clambered up. He’d been higher than Geoff’s house before he’d settled. It had been bad enough just watching Michael from the ground; Geoff couldn’t imagine what it would be like from that far up in the trees. He was sure the view was beautiful, but there was the matter of getting up there first.

Apparently sensing Geoff’s hesitation, Michael gave his forearm a gentle squeeze. “We can start off slow. I wouldn’t make you go to the top on your first try, I promise.” He grinned, flashing his teeth a little with it. “And I’d catch you.”

Geoff laughed, shaking his head. “Now you’re talking bullshit. Anyway, don’t you have work to do?”

“I decide my own working hours, and I know you do too.” Michael smirked, looking pleased with himself for his response, though he did start walking again. 

Geoff pushed off from his tree to fall into step beside him. It took him a minute to come up with answer, because Michael had a damn good point. He’d been neglecting his own work lately, while Michael continued to let his life revolve around his. “That’s different,” Geoff argued. “There isn’t a jungle depending on me.”

“But what about the people?” 

“Trading and looking after a fucking ecosystem aren’t the same thing,” Geoff huffed. 

He looked over in time to see Michael rolling his eyes. “What I do is about give-and-take, too. I make sure things stay stable, and the creatures here don’t attack me.” 

“Which is honestly fucking incredible. They’ve gotta be smart if they know to leave you alone.” The fact that Geoff had had two ocelots and a wolf on his lap last night would never cease to amaze him - and Michael _lived_ with them.

What was even more incredible was how unbothered Michael was by it all. He brushed it off as soon as Geoff had finished speaking, one shoulder raising and dropping in a lazy shrug. “They didn’t to start with, but if you show them enough kindness they eventually get it. I’ve had a few scratches from the more scared ones.”

Michael tapped one of his bare forearms lightly. Geoff hadn’t noticed before, but up this close he could see the pale white of scars crisscrossing his skin, almost like a dot-to-dot picture with his freckles. Some were a little thicker and longer than others, though Geoff imagined that that was just some impressively clawed creature. He noticed that there was a sour twist to Michael’s lips, so while he was curious about the stories behind them, Geoff didn’t pry.

“At least they like you now,” he offered instead. “Do those guys that live with you have names?”

“No. It’d feel weird to name them. They’re not pets, they come and go as they please.” Michael huffed, a soft smile returning to his features now, much to Geoff’s relief. “Not that they ever really go. Stubborn assholes.” Mischief sparked in Michael’s eyes. “Kinda like you.”

Geoff feigned offence, placing a hand over his heart. “I’m hurt. Is that your subtle way of telling me that you’re kicking me out?”

“Shut up, you know I enjoy your company.” Michael’s amused hum was a pleasant sound; it warmed Geoff to hear it. “You should go home and actually work, though. You already abandoned it yesterday.”

“You’re too responsible for your own good,” Geoff complained, though he had to admit that Michael had a point. With a heavy sigh, he grumpily added, “Lead the way.”

* * *

It was frustratingly difficult to stick to just a hug goodbye when they were at the edge of the jungle. Michael leaned in for it immediately, curling into Geoff with a familiarity that made his chest ache with longing for more. His head was on Geoff’s shoulder, their arms wrapped securely around each other - Geoff would feel the ghost of the touch all the way home.

Michael lingered while he walked away. Geoff glanced over his shoulder once he’d started towards Achievement City, and he could just see him - the foliage seemed to curve around him like a mother’s protective arms, shielding him from sight. If Geoff hadn’t known he was there, he doubted he would have been able to spot him. Michael raised his hand to wave to Geoff, and then he stepped backwards, letting the jungle swallow him up.

The walk was far less fun than it had been yesterday. Geoff hadn’t realised how far it was when he’d spent the time enjoying Michael’s company, but now he could see that it was a fair distance - easy enough to do in a morning if one wanted to get there early, though much more annoying when it was already midday. 

By the time he actually reached Achievement City’s boundaries, Geoff was sweating under his cloak; he was far too lazy to carry it, so he’d left the hood flipped back and opened it up, not that that had done much to help. Briefly, he considered stopping by Griffon’s for a drink or Jack’s to tell him a censored version of last night - leaving out the parts about the jungle, of course - but he was distracted when he distantly saw a figure standing outside his shop.

Geoff grimaced. Michael was right. He’d neglected his duties and now he’d have an unhappy customer. It wouldn’t be so bad if gossip didn’t travel so fast here.

The closer he got, though, the more Geoff’s fears melted away - at least, for now, anyway. The sight of Gavin waiting on his doorstep had joy bubbling up in him, and Geoff even quickened his pace so he could get there sooner. He ignored the pout on Gavin’s face in favour of tugging him into a hug, squeezing him tight and breathing out a huff of relief. 

He was safe. Geoff knew King Haywood would never hurt Gavin, but he could never help worrying.

Before he could even open his mouth, however, Gavin pulled back and gave Geoff what was probably supposed to be a firm punch in the shoulder. “You tosser,” he growled. “Where the bloody hell have you been?”


	12. i know that i can't have it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Geoffrey, if you’re keeping him secret, then he’s not just a friend.” Gavin’s smirk spread wider, his foot bouncing a little to some tune Geoff couldn’t hear. 
> 
> Lips thinning, Geoff jerked his chin towards the door. “I’ve changed my mind, I’m not happy to see you. Good talk, Gavin.”

Geoff wasn’t entirely sure how to reply to Gavin. His friend - his _best_ friend; Gavin was right up there with Jack - stood between Geoff and the door, arms folded across his chest and his bottom lip jutted out in a slight pout. Those parts of Gavin hadn’t changed, but Geoff couldn’t help noticing the parts that had.

The way he dressed, for one. Gavin’s clothes looked like they were made from fine, expensive material, hugging his body in a flattering way; it was rare to see that down in Achievement City. Even the cloak on his shoulders was a rich red colour and had King Haywood’s insignia sewn into the breast: the outline of a bull’s head with ‘ _RH_ ’ in cursive between the horns. 

And that wasn’t all, either. Even the bag on his shoulder looked like it cost a fair bit of gold, judging by how nice the leather was. Geoff spotted the chain of a necklace disappearing under the collar of Gavin’s shirt and a couple of rings on his fingers. While he could only see the latter, Geoff would bet that the subtle studding of precious gems in the metal was a running theme. 

Of course, there were also the obvious, possessive marks on his neck. They’d shared enough stories over the years that Geoff knew Gavin wasn’t shy about showing off where his sex life was concerned, at least among friends, but it made Geoff’s skin crawl to know who had put those hickeys there.

Admittedly, Geoff was more than a little upset about where Gavin spent most of his time. It wasn’t out of jealousy, but out of the knowledge of what King Haywood could be like. He was a man who would offer someone a helping hand, and then quickly crush that same person if they came too close to crossing the line. 

Geoff didn’t know how Gavin could trust him enough to be courted by with him, to stay in the castle with him, to lay with him. Something about King Haywood brushed Geoff the wrong way and it always had. His best friend’s relationship with him wasn’t going to change that.

Gavin leaned against the doorframe, an eyebrow arched. “Are you gonna answer me or what, Geoff?”

“I was visiting a friend. It’s not like I knew you were coming.” He never did. It was always spontaneous. As far as Geoff was aware, Gavin was free to come and go in the castle as he pleased, but that was just it: it felt like he rarely wanted to go. Geoff nudged him, trying to move him out of the way so he could get to the door. “If you’d given me some warning, I would’ve been back in time.”

“Bullshit. I got here yesterday, and you weren’t around.” Geoff ducked his head, biting back a grimace as he heard Gavin’s tone turn teasing. “Spend the night with someone, did you? You do look less grumpy than usual.”

The lock clicked, the door swung open, and Geoff pressed inside, Gavin close at his heels. “Yes, I spent the night with someone,” Geoff admittedly grudgingly, “but it was a platonic thing.” He eyed Gavin, jerking his chin towards him. “What about you? How come you haven’t been around more often? Did His Royal Highness let you out?”

Geoff realised that he probably shouldn’t have felt so satisfied when he saw the dirty look that Gavin gave him, but hell, he barely got to see him any more because of King Haywood. He’d let himself have this one jab. “It’s not like that and you know it,” Gavin huffed. “If you’re gonna be a prick about me visiting, I’ll just go see Ray or Jack again instead. Which, speaking of, I was lucky Jack was still up and was happy to let me stay with him.”

“Well, maybe you should’ve taken your key with you.” Geoff merely shrugged as he stepped further into the building, automatically heading for the back. Clearly, there was talking to be done, most likely over a bottle of whatever Geoff had left.

He needed to stock up on alcohol soon, he thought idly. He’d had a lot of it with Michael. Geoff didn’t even know if he had enough left for the two of them to drink.

In his room, Gavin swept off his cloak, folding the material over his arm before setting it down on the arm of the couch, and he dumped his bag on the floor next to it. Despite how damn elegant and upper class his clothes made him look, he seemed at home when he sunk into the squishy couch, a lazy grin on his lips even though they’d been bickering just moments ago. King Haywood may have left his mark, but underneath all of the gifts he was still just Gavin. It made Geoff relax a little, at least.

He’d barely perched on the bed opposite him before Gavin had arched an eyebrow, his expression turning mischievous rather than friendly. “So. Who was the _friend_ you spent the night with?”

“Just that. A friend.” Geoff spoke shortly, firmly. If he wasn’t internally pleased to see Gavin home, safe and sound, he’d be snapping at him for being so nosey. “And he doesn’t live in town, so no, you can’t meet him.”

“Geoffrey, if you’re keeping him secret, then he’s not just a friend.” Gavin’s smirk spread wider, his foot bouncing a little to some tune Geoff couldn’t hear. 

Lips thinning, Geoff jerked his chin towards the door. “I’ve changed my mind, I’m not happy to see you. Good talk, Gavin.”

Neither of them moved to get up though. Gavin just chuckled and reached across the small space to poke Geoff’s knee with his foot. “I know you are. And I’m here for a few days, so you’d better be happy about it.”

That meant setting up Gavin’s bed in his little house in the back. Geoff groaned, planting his hands on the mattress so he could push himself back to his feet. “If you’d warned me, I could’ve made your bed already and restocked the drinks. Come on, let’s go get your shit set up so I can actually work.”

Gavin was more reluctant to get up, and Geoff didn’t actually hear him move as he went to one of his chests to start digging around for sheets. The younger man stayed firmly put. Geoff wasn’t at all surprised. “Do we have to right now, Geoff?” he whined.

“Yes. Knowing you, you’re gonna want to drink, and then neither of us will want to do this.” Gavin had spent nights on his couch before, but not for days at a time. “Besides, I still need to work, too. I have a shop.”

“You can take the day off,” Gavin scoffed. He heard him get up then, Gavin’s footsteps light as he wandered around the room. “Where do you keep your drink now?”

“Downstairs,” Geoff grunted. He straightened up, material in his hands, and he merely shook his head at Gavin. “And I’m serious, I need to work. I’ve taken too much time off recently.”

He almost regretted saying anything when Gavin’s stare turned curious and teasing again. “Would that be because of that friend of yours?”

Geoff’s cheeks burned a little. He wasn’t going to acknowledge it, though. That would be letting both Gavin and his suppressed feelings win. “Whatever, asshole. He needed showing around, and he knows me best.” 

“I’m sure he does.” Each word was spoken deliberately, a knowing note to them, and Geoff kind of wanted to punch Gavin. That wasn’t too out of the ordinary for the way their friendship worked and the thought was often mutual, but the feeling was still very much there. 

Scowling, Geoff used his free hand to direct Gavin towards the stairs. “Go get your key from downstairs. And fucking keep it too, that place is yours. Next time you can use it to let yourself in.”

Gavin trotted downstairs behind him, a little too much bounce in his step for Geoff’s taste. He was far too happy about the assumptions he was making, that was for sure. “Next time? You planning on staying over his again sometime soon?”

“Are you gonna keep going with this, asshole?” he sighed. He barely gave Gavin time to answer - though he still heard his cheerful “Of course!”, despite his haste to move out of earshot - leaving behind him in the backroom as he headed into the front of the shop, outside, and then around towards the back. Either way, he still had to wait for Gavin to get there for it to be unlocked. 

There was a little bit of space between Gavin’s building and the main shop, enough that Geoff had been able to plant a few rows of wheat and carrots. The windows were dark and cobwebs had tangled against their surfaces from how little they’d been opened recently; when they headed inside, Geoff spotted a few in the corners of the ceiling, too. 

It was only one floor and there wasn’t a huge amount of space, but it was enough for Gavin. He had enough room for a bed, a couple of chests, and there were still some paintings hung up on the walls. When Gavin had been a more permanent resident, the floor had often been littered with abandoned clothes and paper wrappings or pages. Gavin wasn’t necessarily messy - he was just careless. Geoff would give him credit for at least trying a little in the shop, though only when he was completely sober.

The bed was just a mattress in a frame right now, a couple of pillows left at the head. Geoff set those on one of the closed chests so he could get to work. “You might wanna open the windows, Gav, air this place out a little.”

They creaked when Gavin hummed and followed the suggestion; Geoff promised himself he’d get some oil for the hinges soon. Gavin might not be here a lot, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t try to keep his house in decent condition. There was comfortable silence for a moment as Geoff worked on the bed, dressing it and tucking the corners of the sheets in, until Gavin took a seat next to the pillows and Geoff could see him out of the corners of his eyes.

“Can you at least tell me his name?” he asked.

Geoff exhaled heavily through his nostrils. “Michael.”

“Michael,” Gavin repeated, rolling the name across his tongue. It was contemplative, testing. “I’m guessing he’s not from around here?”

A half-truth couldn’t hurt, Geoff decided, grabbing the pillows to arrange them. No, Michael wasn’t from Achievement City, but he wasn’t a million miles away. “He’s not. We hit it off and I showed him around.” And taught him a few other things too. That went both ways. 

Geoff wouldn’t admit how much he longed for the simplicity of the jungle, though. He knew it had to be more complicated than Michael had really shown him, and yet he was eager to go back, to learn more. 

He brushed his hands together as he stepped back to admire the finished bed, only to notice Gavin smirking at him again. “What else did you- hey!” Gavin cut himself off with a squawk when a pillow neatly hit him in the face with a pillow. It created the desired effect: a pillow fight rather than a conversation Geoff didn’t want to have and wasn’t prepared for.

* * *

Something else that Geoff wasn’t prepared for came in the shape of Griffon, Lindsay, and Meg, all armed with various bottles and bags on their shoulders, and then there were Jack and Ray on their heels, too. Geoff had been about to lock up when they came inside, making themselves at home.

Geoff stood in the doorway as the drinks were set on the counter and the bags dumped on the floor; none of them seemed bothered by the slight gust of cool air coming in from outside. 

“Uh?” Geoff said.

Lindsay spun on her heel to grin at him, holding up two different drinks. “Surprise sleepover!”

Meg moved up beside her, her smile just as wide and excited. “We heard Gavin was home, so we wanted to welcome him with a party. Where is he?”

Geoff just tilted his head to the left. “In his cabin.”

He almost lunged for the glasses Lindsay was holding when Meg moved to seize her hands, but they managed to put them down safely again before rushing for the door. Their bright peals of laughter were still audible as they disappeared around the side of the building, vanishing into the evening’s darkness; they left Geoff to look at the remaining three for answers.

Ray just raised his hands in surrender and backed up a little. “Don’t look at me, man. I was about to head to bed. Talk to Griffon.”

She didn’t even look the least bit ashamed. She was leaning against the counter, seeming thoroughly pleased with herself and obviously enjoying the way Geoff just stood still and shocked. “Don’t worry, we all have our own bedding,” she reassured him. “We just need space on the floor.”

“I was about to lock up,” Geoff said weakly. So many things sprung on him in one day weren’t his favourite.

“And you still can, once we’re all inside.” Griffon shrugged, pushed off from the counter, and let herself into the back. “I’m gonna get some glasses to start mixing drinks. Do you want anything in particular?”

Geoff dropped his head into his hand, eyes scrunched up as he huffed. “Something strong.” 

“Coming up!” Griffon called, her voice a little muffled by the walls now. “Do you think we could go upstairs? It’s open down here, and we can cook stuff over the fire.”

It was Jack’s quiet chuckling that eventually made him give in. One glance towards his friend, his cheeks red with mirth and a hand lifted to try and hide his grin, and Geoff’s shoulders slumped as he reluctantly stepped away from the door. “Sure, fuckin’ invade my house, see if I give a shit.”

* * *

The jungle always had its own brand of quiet at night.

Usually, Michael enjoyed it. There should have been silence, given the time. The animals were tucked away to rest for the night - including the three that lived with him; they had claimed the foot of his bed for now, he could see them through the skylight - so there was nothing living to rustle through the undergrowth, not even Michael himself. Some birds were still awake, nocturnal as they were, chirping occasionally for whatever reason they had in mind.

Most days, Michael was too tired to take time for himself. He would be in bed by now, sleeping until the early morning light or the calls of creatures woke him. Due to his late start today, though, he didn’t feel weary at all. 

It was why he’d ended up on his roof. 

As crowded as the trees were, there was a rough circle that was open to the sky. Michael had chosen this spot in particular, mostly because he wouldn’t have to cut down as many trees to build his home and have enough space for his garden. While it had been unavoidable, Michael had wanted to cause as little damage to the jungle as possible when he was settling in.

He laid on his back, the cool glass of the skylight brushing against his skin and making him shiver a little bit. The air was the same temperature and had goosebumps springing up along his arms, though Michael ignored those. He’d brought out one of his heavier blankets, one made of fur that came from the same pelt his clothes did, and it was folded beside him if he really needed it. He didn’t have any intention of using it soon though, simply because he enjoyed the slight chill. It reminded him that he was out in the open, and that he didn’t have to stare through a castle window to get a good view.

Admittedly, Michael was glad that there was this window to the sky. It was comfortable to rest here and simply watch as it grew darker, stars slowly appearing to pepper the space above him with their light. They were easy to see, even with the faint glow of a torch inside the house spilling out here a little. 

Michael folded one arm behind his head, and the other rested on his stomach. He wished Geoff had been able to stay longer. They’d barely scratched the surface of what the jungle had to offer, and now he was likely missing this gorgeous sight because he was sleeping. There was nothing quite like the shadows of tree branches to frame an image.

The sky, though. That was universal. 

Michael nibbled on his lower lip, his brows drawing together in thought. Would Geoff be okay with him appearing on his doorstep this late? Going over early in the morning with the intention of shopping was one thing, but this was another. Even he could tell that this was something a little different; would Geoff turn him down because of the hour, or perhaps because of the intimacy that would come from this? 

The animals would miss him if he vanished in the middle of the night. Michael decided he would have to make some modifications to his door so they could let themselves out on the days when he wasn’t home. It would make things a lot easier.

Craving warmth now, Michael dragged the furred blanket closer, unfolding it blindly in the darkness so he could drape it over himself, but it wasn’t quite the thing. The body heat Geoff had left in his bed was long gone by now, though he supposed the animals would give him something to work with. 

When he sat up, blanket tugged around his shoulders now, Michael noticed that his breath was visible in little curls before him. Winter would soon be on its way, he acknowledged, and that would only make his work harder - though he supposed it would give him an excuse to see Geoff and sample more of his cooking, since his garden wouldn’t recover much before the cold stopped it again. With that thought in mind, he carefully slid off the roof and headed back inside, door shut firmly behind him.


	13. i can't break the cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff’s head was spinning a little with the combination of a little alcohol, the way he could still feel Gavin’s stare, and everything Michael filling his senses right now. When he took a deep breath, he smelled the jungle in Michael’s curls.

Geoff wouldn’t call it a party.

There wasn’t any music and he didn’t _think_ they were excessively drunk - or maybe it was just a little hard to tell when most of them, bar Ray and maybe Jack, had had about the same amount to drink. Sober Geoff had moved them upstairs, as cramped as his room was, and started a nice blaze in the fireplace to keep them warm. As the drinks flowed, Geoff admittedly found himself relaxing a little more and smiles eased their way onto his face.

Another point Geoff would later think of was that they’d all found somewhere to sit upon going upstairs. Everyone was settled somewhere, most on the bedding they’d use once the evening wound down, some on the floor or the couch. Geoff perched on the end of his bed, Jack beside him and laughing at a joke Geoff had missed.

One thing that leaned more in favour of a party was the noise. With seven people in one small room, the volume rising had been inevitable, particularly when alcohol was added into the mix. It wasn’t like Geoff had neighbours to worry about though, so he simply let the buzz wash over him. 

Really, there was only one person Geoff felt was missing here. He had all of his friends with him right now, except Michael - and he hadn’t even met Gavin yet. He knew what Gavin would continue to assume and accuse them of, but right now that didn’t matter. Having Michael here would bring all of the people Geoff cared about together, and it would get rid of that odd empty spot he could feel on his other side.

It was too loud in the room for Geoff to hear the first knock downstairs. The door had been locked and the torches extinguished before the not-party got started, since Geoff wasn’t expecting anyone else to arrive. He disregarded the quiet noise for now, barely noticing it in the first place.

* * *

In the end, coming over had been the obvious choice. Sleep wouldn’t come to Michael, and it was more frustrating than soothing to just lay there. He left the ocelots and the wolf curled up on his bed, promising himself that he’d find a better solution tomorrow - maybe he could build a smaller, swinging door into the wall just for them so they could let themselves out in the morning. Maybe it would even encourage them to be a little more independent, and they’d eventually treat Michael as less of a crutch and more of a safe place to rest. That could only be a good thing.

Then again, it was easier to understand their fears when he reached the edge of the trees. Vulnerability seized him, little cold spikes of it driving home in his chest. 

The path to Achievement City lay ahead of him, faintly worn, a bridge not too far ahead to allow him to cross the river that bordered this side of the jungle. Beyond that, the ground was open. It didn’t bother Michael as much in broad daylight, though now, with the moon high and the darkness settling over the land like a blanket, it seemed so intimidating. 

Maybe it was because he wouldn’t be able to see anyone watching him. Or, Michael thought, perhaps it was simply because it reminded him of when he’d run away.

The chill of the night got to him too, and he folded his arms across his chest, trying to rub some life back into them. His lips thinned when he thought of digging out his thicker cloak; it kept the cold away in the autumn and winter, but decreased his mobility greatly. It was one of the reasons why Michael preferred his simple hood. 

He flicked it up as he walked, bowing his head; he didn’t particularly like obscuring his own vision, but Michael figured the sight of the rounded ears on the top of his hood might fool others in the dark and keep them away. That, and the inside was warmer. Getting to Geoff’s house would be a blessing.

When it came into view, the ground floor was dark, but Michael saw light through the upstairs window, and he sighed with relief. Part of him had been worried that Geoff would have already gone to sleep. If so, Michael had been more than prepared to go home and wait until tomorrow to see him rather than wake him up. Now though, Michael was looking forward to the heat as well as the company.

Usually, Geoff could hear his knock from upstairs. This time, Michael waited longer than was normal, shivering a little now that he stood still outside the door. Faintly, he could hear sound, but he couldn’t decipher it. Still, determined as he was, Michael rapped his knuckles against the door again, and he waited.

This time, he was rewarded for his patience. Before he made the decision to raise his hand a third time, Michael saw the door to the back open in the dark, and a familiar shape stumbled forwards. The keys jingled in the lock, and then the door was open, warmth and the sounds of chatter spilling out from inside. Michael immediately moved forwards, both into the house and to stand next to Geoff, so he could soak it up.

“Michael…?” Geoff said, a hint of surprised laughter to his voice. When Michael looked up, he could make out that Geoff’s eyebrows were raised with delight, and there was a slight tinge of pink to his cheeks. “What’re you doing here?”

Now that he was here and aware that Geoff apparently had company - Michael was sure he recognised some of the voices upstairs, but he couldn’t be sure without putting them to faces - he felt a little bad for springing his presence upon him. Admittedly, he didn’t feel bad enough to go, though; he was cold, and Geoff and his shop were the perfect temperature.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Michael replied simply. It was the truth, after all. After a pause, Michael added, “Am I intruding?”

Geoff merely closed the door, locking it again with a flick of his wrist, and he left the keys in this time. “Not at all. You know almost everyone upstairs anyway. Do you wanna join us?”

It was easy to hear the hope in Geoff’s voice. Some odd but pleasant feeling fluttering in Michael’s chest in response. It was also nice to hear the invitation, because it made it easier to accept, even if he did still feel like he might be ruining something. “As long as you’re sure it’s okay.”

“Of course it is.” Geoff’s arm looped around his shoulders to draw him in against his side. It occurred to Michael then that Geoff might have had something to drink; while they’d traded easy touches in the past few days, the lack of hesitation on Geoff’s part was surprising. He seemed more than happy to pull Michael with him, squishing them together on the narrow stairs so they could return to the group.

It was crowded in Geoff’s small bedroom, particularly now with the addition of another person. Geoff had been right, though - Michael did recognise most people, including the bearded man sat on the end of the bed, though Michael wasn’t sure if he knew his name. The only new person there was a slender young man lounging on the couch, looking rather like a large, relaxed cat, a bottle held delicately in his fingers. Curiosity sparked in his eyes when he saw them in the doorway, and Michael could feel his gaze zero in on the casual hand Geoff had left on his side. 

He didn’t see why it was such a point of interest.

Michael remembered the others in the room - Ray, Griffon, Meg, and Lindsay - but after a brief greeting, he was guided over to the bed. Geoff sat down next to his friend, urging Michael to take the spare spot on his other side, his arm lingering around him still, not that Michael complained. He gladly pressed up against him to enjoy his warmth.

“Michael, this is Jack,” Geoff said, gesturing to the man to his right. “He was there when you first visited.”

Jack leaned forwards, offering him a smile and a wave. “Hi!”

He had a kind face. His beard was quite impressive, but there was a smile under there, and it put Michael at ease. It was no trouble at all to offer a grin in return. “Hello.” And, now that Geoff had mentioned it, Michael added, “I remember you.”

Jack was obviously pleased, his smile widening a little more. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“You too.” Michael promised himself he’d get to know Jack better when there was an opportunity; right now, he was distracted by the man from the couch - Gavin, he presumed - moving to his feet so he could cross the gap between them and introduce himself, too.

He offered Michael his hand. After a moment of staring, Michael raised his own to clasp it and shake. Gavin’s lips curled up into a smile.

“So you’re Michael. I’ve heard a lot about you,” he commented, gaze sliding to Geoff briefly as he smirked. Gavin took his hand back, lifting it to cradle his drink with both now. “It’s nice to put a name to a face sooner than I thought I’d get to. Geoff seemed like he wanted to hide you.”

“That is such bullshit,” Geoff huffed.

Regardless, Gavin apparently got the reaction he wanted. He grinned, looking delighted, and he wiggled his fingers at Michael in a little wave. “Well, I’ll leave you two to it. We can have a proper chat tomorrow, Michael, when it’s a bit quieter.”

As quickly as he’d slipped into the conversation, Gavin was gone again, sitting down next to Griffon and joining in with her and Meg. Michael took the opportunity to sit back against Geoff’s side, and he tipped his head up to look at him. “How long is he staying?”

“No idea,” Geoff murmured. His lips thinned briefly, but he shook off whatever was bothering him, offering Michael a lazy little smile. “Drink?”

* * *

It was only later that Geoff realised Michael needed somewhere to sleep. They hadn’t run out of drinks - as far as Geoff was aware, Michael had only had the water he’d requested after his original offer - but once they realised how high the moon was, they’d gravitated towards their beds. The torches had been extinguished, and now only the fire’s glow warmed the room.

Meg and Lindsay were curled together in front of the fireplace, talking quietly to one another, their hands twined in the small space between them. Griffon had the couch, and she seemed like she was already on her way to sleep; her eyes were closed and she’d curled up into a little ball. Jack and Ray and Gavin all shared a nest of blankets and pillows on the floor by the window, their hissed conversation too loud when they had a sleeping guest. 

Geoff had been just about to climb into bed when he’d seen Michael eyeing the spare bit of wood by the door. He didn’t think twice before he reached out to snag his wrist, giving it a small tug to pull Michael down with him - not that Michael really needed much persuading. A touch was enough, and Michael dropped his hood to the floor before he slipped under the covers with a quiet, content noise.

It was easily a good choice.

This time, with Geoff having had a few drinks and Michael as unaware of social boundaries as he was, neither of them had any issue in immediately tangling together. Geoff was warm and Michael fit nicely in his arms. It was as simple as that. Never mind the fact that Michael tucked his face into Geoff’s shoulder, or how the gentle puffs of his breath on Geoff’s shoulder had his chest squeezing in such a sweet way. Giving in and letting himself have this was certainly more gratifying than ignoring the desire. Michael didn’t seem to care anyway.

One person that did was Gavin. Michael joining Geoff in bed hadn’t gone unnoticed by him; he saw Gavin prop himself up on his elbows, just high enough that he could see his sly smile over the top of Michael’s head, his features lit up on one side by the fireplace. Despite the low light, Geoff knew that that curve of Gavin’s lips meant teasing triumph.

Geoff didn’t want to call him out, though. It’d just draw more attention to something he wasn’t even entirely sure how to define. Hell, he was having enough trouble warring within himself, and he didn’t need Gavin or anyone else to add to that.

He felt a light tap on his chest, a quiet murmur of his name, and Geoff tore his gaze away from Gavin’s, lips thinned. “Yeah, buddy?”

“I’m going to build a door for the animals.” Michael’s voice was quiet, contemplative, his words spoken softly against Geoff’s shirt. The intimacy of it had Geoff squeezing his eyes shut, heart aching again. “They’ll be able to come and go as they like, and so can I.”

“That’s awesome,” he said just as quietly. Geoff’s head was spinning a little with the combination of a little alcohol, the way he could still feel Gavin’s stare, and everything Michael filling his senses right now. When he took a deep breath, he smelled the jungle in Michael’s curls. Maybe it would be a good idea to go cold turkey with drinks for a while; sober Geoff was going to feel deeply guilty over enjoying the contact so much tomorrow. “Does that mean you’re gonna visit more?”

Michael’s fingers curled into the front of his shirt now, holding on. “I’d like to, if you’re okay with it. I’ll still need to work, but it’s not far to walk. And when the animals have their own door, I’ll be a little more free to move.”

As nice as it sounded to have Michael here, though, Geoff knew that he’d prefer to be in the jungle. There was such an obvious difference in Michael’s behaviour when he was in the shop and in the jungle - the way he held himself, the openness of his expression, his fluid movements in the trees. With winter slowly closing in anyway, there wouldn’t be very many customers wanting to buy farming equipment. Planning out a work schedule for the last of autumn was a problem for tomorrow though, when he could find somewhere to write it down and think clearly.

Geoff squeezed Michael gently. At some point, a hand had settled on his lower back, resting on the warm skin there. “I close up for winter. I could always visit you instead.” He could imagine that it would get lonely and isolated in the jungle during the winter - then again, Geoff assumed that this autumn was the first time Michael had ventured out in a long time anyway. Hopefully, his company would be appreciated.

He felt the hands tangled in his shirt flex a little, presumably with surprise. “Would you stay the whole time?”

There was something hesitantly hopeful about Michael’s question. The sound of it had Geoff’s breath subtly catching in response; it was enough encouragement to let him accept. “If you wanted me to, sure.”

Michael hummed. He inclined his head a little, tilting it down so he could press in closer. “I’d like that.” 

Geoff hid a crooked smile against the top of his head. “Me too.”

The conversation drifted to a close then, blending in with the quiet of the room, and it wasn’t long before Geoff felt Michael becoming a little heavier in his arms and his breaths slowing. He’d fallen asleep. Geoff left him to it, even though he wasn’t tired enough just yet.

He couldn’t hear anything from the fireplace, so Geoff assumed that Lindsay and Meg had fallen asleep too. Jack and Ray still spoke in hushed tones, but he couldn’t hear anything from Gavin.

Reluctantly, Geoff opened his eyes. Admittedly, he wasn’t too surprised to see that he was still sat up, though he leaned lazily against the wall. He hadn’t been looking in Geoff’s direction, but after a few moments he seemed to feel his gaze, and he slid his own over to meet Geoff’s. He grinned again..

Geoff hated that that combination of a smile and Gavin’s posture made his stomach twist. There was something different in it, something so smug that it made Geoff uncomfortable, and it had probably been learned from the man he spent so much of his time with. There was no doubt in Geoff’s mind that King Haywood spoilt Gavin rotten because of how much he adored him - his fine clothes were enough proof of that, and even now he could see that he had used his cloak as another blanket - but the fact that Gavin had picked up little mannerisms that just weren’t his… 

It worried Geoff. In his absence, Gavin had matured a little under the influence of their king, but in a way that left him acting like this: a little superior, like he knew more than he was letting on. 

He raised his eyebrows as Geoff stared. “Just friends, huh?”

Geoff glared. “Yes,” he whispered, not daring to speak any louder in case he woke Michael. 

Gavin shrugged one shoulder, glancing away again. His fingers danced over the hem of the cloak idly to tug it closer to his chest, and the corner of his mouth twitched, hinting at another smirk. “Whatever you say, Geoffrey.”

He laid down then, leaving Geoff to silently fume.


	14. got bubblewrap around my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael definitely wasn’t jealous. All of the jewels in the world couldn’t have convinced him to go back to being King Haywood’s guard dog. No, he was just concerned for Gavin.

Michael found himself talking to Gavin alone the next morning.

Out of all of Geoff’s friends, Gavin was perhaps the one that Michael knew the least. He knew that he worked in King Haywood’s castle, thanks to his conversation with Geoff a while ago - that in itself had been enough for Michael to maintain a cautious distance - and there were certain things he did that were uncomfortably familiar to Michael. Michael had no idea what Gavin actually did at the castle, but he his very presence was dangerous.

And yet, he couldn’t help being a little curious. He knew that King Haywood had a certain draw about him, no doubt thanks to his charisma. Gavin, however, seemed the same way. Rather than seeming controlled, he acted quite the opposite; the jewelry he wore had to have been gifts, and he carried himself with a slight air of superiority, like he knew what power he held in his position.

Michael definitely wasn’t jealous. All of the jewels in the world couldn’t have convinced him to go back to being King Haywood’s guard dog. No, he was just concerned for Gavin.

What happened when King Haywood asked for something that Gavin couldn’t or wouldn’t give? Would he be tossed aside, or pushed for more until he ran away like Michael had? Admittedly, from the look of things Gavin wasn’t a killer - and if he was, he was very good at hiding how he felt about it, or he just didn’t care. Either way, the fact that he was adorned with such expensive gifts made Michael think that he was being courted by the king instead, and that presented Michael with quite the problem.

He didn’t want to be suspicious of Gavin. He wanted to be friends with Geoff’s friends. But the risk left Michael walking on eggshells all evening whenever they talked.

He’d woken up early, and a quick look around the room had confirmed that everyone else was still asleep. Michael didn’t want to leave before Geoff woke, though his thirst had driven him downstairs to find one of the bottles of water he knew he had tucked away in the back. Once he’d found it, Michael took a seat on the bottom step of the stairs, sipping at it idly as he enjoyed the silence. Admittedly, he missed the warmth of Geoff’s bed - he’d forgotten to pick up his hood, leaving the morning’s chill free to dapple his skin with goosebumps, but he didn’t want to disturb him by retrieving it or getting back into bed.

Overhead, a floorboard creaked. Michael paused, the neck of the bottle to his lips, and then continued with his mouthful.

The footsteps on the stairs were light, as if the owner was careful to keep quiet as well. When the person sat down next to Michael, he could tell from the pants alone that it was Gavin - the material had a certain shine to it.

“Morning,” Gavin murmured. 

“Morning,” Michael replied just as quietly. 

There was no door to Geoff’s bedroom; it opened directly onto the staircase and the storeroom. If they wanted to let the others rest, they would have to keep their voices soft. Clearly, Gavin was here to talk. He had stared thoughtfully at Michael a lot last night after their brief introduction, and Michael wondered if Gavin had planned what he wanted to say. 

Gavin might not have the look of a fighter, but he was definitely a tactician.

Michael offered him the water. Gavin accepted it, muttering his thanks before he raised it. When he was done, Gavin set it on the step between them.

“You’re quite the mystery,” Gavin began. He’d set his chin on his hands, his gaze somewhere on the opposite wall, almost as if they weren’t talking at all. Michael, on the other hand, fixed his on Gavin’s face; he found it a little strange that Gavin didn’t look his way. 

He turned to rest his back against the railing. It made him twitch a little with how cold it was, but Michael endured it. “How so?”

Gavin looked at him out of the corners of his eyes for a fraction of a second, and one eyebrow hitched up. “Well, nobody knows anything about you - aside from Geoff, anyway. You’ve met the others up there before, right?”

Michael nodded once. A sense of vulnerability began to crawl across his skin, so, as if to ward it off, he folded his arms across his chest. “I’ve met each of them once, I think.”

“Exactly.” Gavin twisted his body, sitting opposite Michael in the same way. While he finally faced him, his posture was a lot more open and casual; one foot was planted on the step, an arm resting on it lazily, and the other settled on the floor. Something had settled over his expression, and it uncomfortably reminded Michael of King Haywood with the way it just exuded confidence. 

In an attempt to squash his nerves, Michael reached for the water again. The best way to intimidate a potential enemy was to act like you weren’t bothered by their presence. “I don’t know what you mean by that,” Michael stated bluntly before he took a drink.

Gavin smirked. “I mean,” he said, drawing out the words like he savoured them, “that you and Geoff are quite close, aren’t you?”

Michael’s brows knitted together. “I still don’t know what you mean by that.”

When Gavin opened his hand, gesturing towards the water, Michael passed it over. Gavin rolled his eyes as he took a sip. “How do you not know what I mean?”

Michael opened his mouth to answer, and then he promptly shut it again. That felt like a trap, in a way. Whether Gavin intended it or not, the question was designed to draw more information out of Michael than he was willing to give. He was silent for a moment, trying to choose his words carefully, and he tried to ignore the expectant look Gavin directed his way.

“I missed out on some things growing up,” Michael admitted. 

He knew that there were gaps in his knowledge, both socially and scholarly, despite having ample opportunity for both at King Haywood’s castle. There had been plenty of books, but nobody had taught him to read until the end of his stay - Burnie had been kind enough to help him learn the alphabet and how to sound out words, so he knew he could get through a bit of text provided he could read it aloud and he had enough time. There hadn’t been much to assist him in the social area until recently, however; Michael often watched Geoff for cues, but only when they were with other people, because the man was endlessly patient with Michael when they were alone.

It was unnerving to realise how focused Gavin was on him now. Minutes ago, he’d been staring ahead, appearing almost disinterested, and now Michael could feel a prickle on the back of his neck from the curious stare.

“Why’s that?” Gavin asked simply.

This was dangerous territory. If Gavin was in league with King Haywood, then Michael couldn’t say a lot, or he’d risk everything he’d built for himself recently.

“I just didn’t,” Michael replied, keeping it short. He wasn’t going to say anything more on the matter. He averted his gaze, let out a long, slow exhale, and then continued. “So I don’t know what you mean when you say that Geoff and I are close. You need to be specific.”

Gavin made a quiet, disgruntled noise. Michael assumed he was frustrated that Michael wouldn’t go into further detail, but he brushed it off. It wasn’t Gavin’s business.

Instead of pressing it further, Michael was surprised when Gavin left it alone and went back to the main topic of this conversation, in a roundabout way. “You know what dating is, don’t you? Please tell me you do, Christ.”

“Yeah.” Michael frowned over at Gavin, unable to see where this was going. Later, he’d wonder how he hadn’t when it was so obvious. “Why?”

Gavin jerked his chin up, towards Geoff’s room. “You and Geoff. I’m pretty sure he likes you more than he’s letting on. I don’t remember the last time I’ve seen him so excited when someone turns up unannounced.”

Michael could only stare. 

Of course he liked Geoff. He’d grown used to the way the other man made him feel over the past few weeks: welcomed, liked, _cared for_. The physical affection was something new too; the closest he’d ever come was Burnie’s comforting touches during their brief friendship, and that didn’t feel anything like this. Burnie had made him feel safe - Geoff made him feel like he was home.

Gavin let him think for a moment, and then he prompted, “And you like him a lot too, don’t you?”

Michael didn’t respond. Gavin smirked. The sight of it made Michael’s fingers dig into his trousers. “I was right, wasn’t I? You two do like each other like that.”

Gavin was far too smug for Michael’s taste. He busied himself with drinking some water so he didn’t immediately snap at Gavin; he felt ruffled, like a cat with its fur brushed the wrong way. “Why do you care?” he asked bluntly.

“Funnily enough, I want to see Geoff happy.” Gavin rolled his eyes, as if the answer had been obvious. Maybe it was, but Michael felt too vulnerable to notice right now. “I don’t know much about you, but you seem to make him happy. I think you two should give it a shot.”

With that, Gavin stood, and he clapped Michael on the shoulder. “I’m going to take a leak. It was nice chatting to you, Michael.”

He watched as Gavin disappeared out the door, though Michael didn’t move - he felt frozen to the step he was sat on. Gently, he set the bottle down on the stair next to him, and he fixed his gaze on a spot of the floor between his feet as he thought.

* * *

Geoff had woken to the sounds of slow breathing, and distant, low voices. It was too comfortable to really move to investigate just yet, though. He wanted to stay here for a while longer, where it was warm and the bed was soft, even if he couldn’t get back to sleep immediately or at all.

The room was a little stuffy, but it was too much effort to open a window. Instead, Geoff rolled to his side, fully expecting to find Michael there so he could hopefully soothe himself back to sleep for a bit. When all he found was empty bed space, he paused, fingers curling into the cooled sheets. 

If it had been just the two of them, Geoff would have felt guilty for slumbering on while Michael was up and trying to entertain himself. However, when he sat up to scan the room and noticed that Gavin’s spot was empty, his heart sunk.

Of course. Gavin had been waiting for a chance to talk to Michael, and now he’d had it.

Geoff knew he shouldn’t be so worried. They were two of his best friends, and in an ideal world he wanted them to be friends, too. The problem was Gavin’s desire to push his way into other people’s business, this example being his feelings for Michael. He would be very surprised if Gavin had talked to Michael about anything else, but he didn’t interrupt for precisely that reason; it’d be a bit of an asshole move to barge in, regardless of what they were discussing. 

Clearly, it was private. There wasn’t a lot of space in Geoff’s house, he knew that, so he closed his eyes tight and tried to ignore the soft chatter.

Ignoring it didn’t last long. Geoff found himself recognising Michael’s low growl and Gavin’s soft cadence. He couldn’t make out the words, but he noticed when Michael went silent for a long while, and he could hear the quiet triumph in Gavin’s voice. When the door shut, Geoff’s heart squeezed with fear in his chest. What if Michael had left? What if he just didn’t come back? Geoff didn’t know his way through the jungle well enough to find him-

His thoughts screeched to a halt when he heard the soft pad of feet on the floorboards, and that pesky one by the door squeaked with the weight on it. He feigned sleep, forcing his breathing to maintain a slow and even rhythm, though it was hard to keep it that way when he felt the bed dip next to him.

Michael slid back into bed next to him. Geoff felt a hand against his arm; he left it limp as it was moved to circle Michael’s shoulders, letting him press in close. His chest was used as a pillow.

He felt Michael breathe a sigh. Geoff did the same.

* * *

The morning stayed slow. He didn’t even know if Michael had gone back to sleep or if he’d just laid there, but Geoff wasn’t going to complain. It felt so good to just laze around with him like this.

Geoff pried his eyes open when he heard Gavin come back, mere minutes after Michael had settled into bed again, and he’d frowned at the way Gavin had smirked at the sight of them tangled together. Silently, he held up his middle finger as Gavin passed. All he succeeded in doing was making Gavin muffle a laugh.

One by one, everyone woke. Lindsay and Meg stirred first, curling closer to one another and whispering. Griffon and Jack weren’t far behind, the two of them sitting up and stretching. Ray didn’t wake until Gavin poked him in the shoulder, and even then he brushed him off with a muttered, “Fuck off.”

His only clue that Michael was awake was the way he shifted. He moved his head, tilting it up a little, and when Geoff glanced down he found him looking his way. 

Michael’s hair was ruffled, his curls messier than usual, and his eyelids were drooped; Geoff assumed that he had indeed taken a nap after settling in with him again. Either way, Michael looked sweet and he felt so relaxed in his arms, loose in a way that reminded him of Michael in the jungle. When Geoff met his gaze, Michael’s lips tugged into a lazy smile.

He was seized by a sudden desire to plant a kiss on his forehead. Maybe he would have if they were alone. 

Before he could wish Michael a good morning, his attention was dragged elsewhere. “Geoff,” Ray grumbled as he finally sat up, “is there any chance of breakfast?”

Geoff closed his eyes for a moment, pausing to sigh, and then reluctantly untangled himself from Michael so he could sit up. Next to him, Michael laid back in bed; Geoff felt his foot bump against his calf as the other man stretched. “There might be. There’s a fucking lot of you to feed, though, so we’ll see what I’ve got.”

It meant crawling out of bed, but on the other hand, Geoff was hungry and thirsty enough to agree with Ray. Unsurprisingly, everyone else stayed in bed instead of following to help - even Michael sprawled out in the warm spot Geoff left behind, a pleased grin on his face. Geoff’s chest felt warm again, and he couldn’t help lingering for a moment to commit the sight to memory.

He managed to track down a few loaves of bread and some fruit, and water was shared out amongst them. They ate in the shop’s front, using the counter as a table to lay out the meal in a buffet style, some of the group wincing as light spilled in through the windows. For his part, Geoff perched on an edge of the counter, picking at a piece of bread. Michael had chosen to sit at his feet, his back to the counter, as he helped himself to a mixture of fruit. Geoff was surprised to see him eat the whole apple, including the core.

When they’d eaten their fill, Griffon announced that it was time for her and the other two to get home. Lindsay and Meg both looked tired despite the long night of rest, the latter’s eyes drooping as she leaned against the other’s shoulder. The two walked out like that, Lindsay’s arm around Meg’s middle to support her, while Griffon watched on carefully. Jack and Ray left not long after, their own commitments of clients and plants to water drawing them away.

It left Geoff alone with Michael and Gavin, and plenty of clean-up to take care of. He decided he’d tackle the empty bottles first, and he disappeared upstairs.

* * *

Michael could feel Gavin’s eyes on his back, but he chose to ignore them. His gaze had lingered all day since their conversation; he’d noticed it when they’d all still been in bed, when he’d sat down next to Geoff at breakfast. He doubted that Gavin was going to stop until he eventually went back to King Haywood’s castle.

He was in the process of sweeping crumbs off of the counter when Gavin moved up to his side. “So, when are you gonna talk to Geoff?” he asked.

Michael’s lips thinned. “You’re assuming I’m going to.”

“Nah, you will.” Rather than helping, Gavin leaned against the counter, arms folded lazily across his chest. Michael noticed that he’d changed after heading out briefly this morning, and now he wore a coat with the king’s emblem on the breast. “Why wouldn’t you? It’ll be fine, you two have only got more cuddly since last night.”

After a pause when Michael only gathered up the uneaten fruit, Gavin sighed and touched his arm lightly. Michael’s fingers hovered over an apple for a moment before continuing. “Really, Michael. You should talk to him. I’ll give you two plenty of space today for it.”

Gavin squeezed his arm before moving away again. Michael watched carefully as Gavin picked up the bag of trash and let himself out. By the time Michael had stored the fruit in the back, Gavin still hadn’t come back; he assumed he was keeping to his promise and had decided to stay in his own room.

He and Geoff were alone, like Michael had hoped for last night. While the aims were different now, Michael felt no different - he wasn’t nervous, just hesitant on the chance that Gavin had gotten it wrong.

Regardless, Michael steeled himself and headed into the back. He might not trust Gavin with information about himself, but he had known Geoff longer than Michael, and he wanted to take this chance.


	15. i believe in possibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I kiss you?” He barely spoke above a whisper; Michael could have imagined it if he hadn’t felt Geoff’s breath against his own lips.

As Michael ascended the stairs to the upper floor, he realised that he had no idea how he was supposed to confess something this important. It made him pause at the top step, worry gripping him hard enough that he almost considered abandoning the idea altogether and going back to cleaning. He’d only ever been an onlooker in these situations, stealing glances at couples arm in arm while he’d lived in King Haywood’s castle; Michael had never had a partner like this, let alone been intimate with someone.

Those couples had had flowers to offer, gifts to give. Michael was empty-handed right now, but he’d been giving Geoff things for the duration of their friendship. He hoped that that would make up for not having anything to give right now.

The creak of that squeaky floorboard snapped Michael’s attention back to the present. Geoff stood in the doorway, brows drawn together when he saw Michael frozen on the spot.

“You okay, buddy?”

Too many responses and thoughts battled for Michael’s attention. Geoff was looking more concerned by the moment, drawing closer perhaps with the intention of tugging Michael in for a hug judging by the way he reached for him and murmured his name, and for a split second Michael couldn’t decide if he wanted to bolt or meet him halfway. He chose somewhere in between.

Michael took in a sharp breath, and he said the first thing that rolled off of his tongue: “I spoke to Gavin about us.”

Geoff paused too then, his hand hovering in the air for a moment before continuing on its path to rest on Michael’s arm. The gentle touch only soothed a fraction of the nerves Michael felt. He could feel a difference between them from those six words alone, and it admittedly made the anxious feeling in his chest coil tighter as Geoff was quiet for a long moment, apparently deciding what he wanted to say.

When Geoff eventually replied, he cautiously asked, “What about us?”

And that was what Michael had been struggling to phrase. Gavin was so confident and aware - he’d known what to say, or how to imply things, even if Michael hadn’t understood entirely. Michael could climb a tree with ease thanks to practice; this was entirely unfamiliar territory. It scared him a little, more than the first time he’d used his iron claws or had started considering running away from the king.

He rocked on his feet a little, swaying towards Geoff and into the soft grip on his shoulder. It felt grounding, despite the way it made his heart race with implications.

“Our… relationship,” Michael replied eventually. He tripped over his words, uncertainty getting the better of him again before he pushed ahead. “I- Gavin implied that maybe there was more to it than just friendship, something more…”

Once again, Michael trailed off; his lips rounded around words that he couldn’t find, and in the end he could only offer Geoff a helpless shrug. Different emotions crossed Geoff’s face, most of them ones that Michael couldn’t identify because of how fleeting they were. His expression settled into something smooth and hard to read, like Geoff had put up some kind of shield. Michael wasn’t sure whether that was a good or a bad thing.

“Something more…?” Geoff repeated. Michael figured that he was trying to prompt him, but when he remained silent, Geoff continued. “Intimate?” He too hesitated before he spoke, and the single word made Michael’s heart throb in his chest. It was almost right, but it wasn’t entirely what Gavin had meant. 

Michael decided he’d be the one to make the plunge. If he had to backtrack, he would blame it on his inexperience with social cues and interaction. He’d feel guilty and it would feel like telling a lie - Michael might not know how to do this, but he knew exactly how it might influence their friendship - but he’d do it in an effort to preserve what they had. He longed for that kind of closeness, though he refused to let it drive Geoff away.

So he steeled himself, fingers curling to dig his nails into his palms. “I think Gavin meant to say that it was more romantic.” 

Michael tried not to linger over his words, just in case he did have to fall back on his plan - it wouldn’t seem so genuine if he acted like it was a big deal. If that backup was to be successful, it would have to seem like a careless statement. On the other hand, if Geoff did feel the same, then would he think Michael didn’t feel as strongly?

In the end, his worrying was for nothing: Geoff threw him off balance with a question of his own.

But first, Geoff drew him into his room and towards the couch. They sat, and Michael was grateful for the familiar squishy cushions; for a second, it threw him back to the night he first truly met Geoff and stayed on his couch while he recovered.

Was it reassuring that Geoff took his hand in his own? Michael wasn’t sure any more.

Geoff wouldn’t meet his gaze. He stared down at their hands, his fingers shifting a little to idly play with Michael’s. While he was silent, Michael let himself admire the stark contrast of Geoff’s tattooed skin against his own, pale and blank - until the thought made his stomach twist and Geoff finally spoke, anyway.

“What do you think about that?” Geoff looked up then, catching Michael’s gaze briefly before he glanced away again. Michael thought he seemed a little flustered. “About what Gavin said.”

Michael swallowed hard, though his mouth already felt far too dry. Geoff hadn’t pushed him away yet, so maybe this wouldn’t go as terribly as he’d thought. “I hope he’s right.”

He didn’t think it was the right way to reply, but the way Geoff gently squeezed his hand finally managed to soothe his nerves enough that he didn’t quite feel like making a run for it now.

“He can be,” Geoff said, and then, with a huff of a laugh, added, “for once in his life, anyway.”

Michael managed a quiet chuckle of his own. His chest felt oddly weightless as he took in the first part of Geoff’s comment, though, and a smile started to tug on the corners of his lips. “So is he right or is he just maybe right?”

“We’re not getting anywhere here,” Geoff sighed, shaking his head and smiling that sweet, crooked smile of his. Admittedly, Michael was relieved that Geoff was the one to point that out and wrestle them back on path; he’d had no idea how to even begin with that. “Let’s make this way more fuckin’ simple. Michael, I care about you a lot.” Geoff paused, caught a breath, and continued. “You’re an amazing friend, and it’d be pretty fuckin’ awesome if we could be more than that.”

Michael slipped his fingers into the gaps between Geoff’s, lacing them together and squeezing. Geoff had phrased things better than he could have ever hoped to; Michael had always been more about actions than words, even if he had become more verbose since meeting him. It made sense then to lean in and kiss Geoff’s cheek, like he’d seen other couples do before. It was strange, but not unappealing.

Really, Michael thought with a little dry humour, that could be applied to this entire situation with Geoff.

He didn’t move far back after the peck; he was close enough that he could still feel the light puff of Geoff’s breath against his own cheek. The anxious bubbling in his stomach had settled somewhat, though the warmth of Geoff’s touch had something else entirely coming to life in his chest. Admittedly, though, Michael wasn’t really sure what to identify it as, so he ignored it for now and focused on the pure feeling of joy he could feel lighting him up.

“I’d like that a lot,” Michael agreed. He didn’t think he could stop himself from smiling if he tried. Part of him was still a little nervous - this was such a big show of trust, something Michael hadn’t even considered in years - but Geoff was safe. He was _home_ , like the jungle.

Lips brushed against his cheek, and Michael felt the touch spark along his nerves. Oh. That was why people did that. For such a simple gesture, between lovers it said so many things - Michael wasn’t practiced at understanding that language, but he could easily read the affection behind it. He closed his eyes as it washed over him, a little overwhelmed by everything surrounding him at the moment.

“Me too,” Geoff confessed, his voice lowered because of their proximity. Their foreheads touched and they both stayed there, neither of them willing to move too far.

For a moment, there was silence in the wake of it all, an opportunity to consider the way things had changed in such a short space of time. Michael found himself paying more attention to how Geoff’s hands felt (calloused from work, his fingertips a little rough on his own toughened skin) and how his scent was both similar to and different from home (warm and comforting, though sweeter like fruit or vegetables he harvested rather than clean, fresh water). And then Geoff tilted his head, bumping his nose against Michael’s gently.

“Can I kiss you?” He barely spoke above a whisper; Michael could have imagined it if he hadn’t felt Geoff’s breath against his own lips.

Words were difficult. They got the better of Michael most days; he rarely bothered if Geoff wasn’t around, even now when he had a better grasp of things thanks to his endless patience. His decision to abandon them here wasn’t because they were hard, though - on this occasion, Michael didn’t want to waste time.

He inclined his head to close that last little bit of distance, and he pressed their lips together.

Michael’s own inexperience became apparent to him immediately. There was a moment of panic where he almost pulled away, embarrassed by the fact that he didn’t know what to do during a kiss - but before he could make the move, Geoff’s hand cupped his cheek and jaw, his thumb shifting to caress the thin skin there sweetly to soothe him. It worked well enough that Michael leaned into his touch, surrendering gladly to Geoff’s lead.

There would be time to learn, he realised. Geoff would teach him, as he always did, and Michael would be an attentive student.

While still soft and sweet, the intensity of the kiss grew; Michael pressed closer, desperate for more of Geoff to be held against him, needy enough that he might as well be in Geoff’s lap. When Geoff pulled back for a breath and to lick his lips, Michael was impatient, and he caught Geoff’s mouth again with a quiet noise in the back of his throat.

He was almost bowled over by Geoff’s enthusiasm when he returned. The other man did haul Michael into his lap then, settling back against the couch and encouraging Michael to tilt his head down to meet him again. The grip on his hips had some other kind of want hooking in Michael’s chest, hot and pulling him towards Geoff. 

Even with his inexperience, arousal wasn’t unfamiliar to Michael - he’d simply always dealt with it on his own. The possibilities of it unfolded before him now though, his thoughts crashing together and mixing into any number of combinations, each flicking away to present him with a new setting, time, position.

“Oh, Christ.”

It all screeched to a halt then. Geoff jerked his head back - well, as much as he could when he was already relaxed into the cushions - and Michael raised his own. He hadn’t realised how much his cheeks were burning until he noticed Gavin in the doorway, his features a mixture between smug and annoyed. Feeling a little vulnerable with his back to Gavin, Michael made a move to climb off of Geoff’s lap, but the hold on his hips stayed firm and kept him from going too far.

“I leave you two for half an hour and I come back to you all over each other.” Gavin rolled his eyes and casually made himself at home in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

Geoff snorted. “Fuck you, this is my house and my bedroom.” Gently, he drew Michael closer, encouraging him to get comfortable. He did just that, though he decided to turn sideways and stretch his legs out along the length of the couch. “You’re the one who came up here without warning after encouraging this in the first place.”

Michael wasn’t too concerned now. He brushed it off and let himself sink into Geoff’s embrace, nuzzled in against his cheek. Lips touched his forehead lightly, and Michael smiled to himself.

“Now you’re just being too cute.” Michael heard Gavin sigh, though he was sure he detected some warmth in his voice too. “I’ll leave you to it for a little bit, but we should do something about lunch sometime soon. I’m bloody starving.”

“Yeah, yeah.” One hand left Michael’s knee briefly as Geoff waved it. “We’ll be down in a minute. Just give us a moment.”

As Gavin left, Michael wondered just how he’d managed to get here without them noticing; usually, his senses were sharp enough to catch even the quietest of sounds in such an enclosed space. Then again, Michael supposed, he’d been pretty wrapped up in Geoff at the time and he’d been a little overloaded with new sensory information at the time. He didn’t plan on beating himself up about it, at any rate. 

It was nice to breathe for a short while. Michael craved more of those kisses and everything else they promised, but he would try to be patient. There was no rush - he and Geoff had all the time in the world to explore this new step in their relationship. 

That was almost a novel concept to Michael: the freedom and time to explore with someone who truly, genuinely, cared about him.

* * *

Michael decided that he would leave shortly after lunch. His decision to come over last night had been an impulsive one, and there were preparations to be made before he could come and go as he pleased. So, as sweet as it was to be able to trade small touches with Geoff, he knew he needed to go home.

While Geoff had gone outside to throw away the scraps of their meal, Michael caught Gavin gently by the sleeve before he could disappear into the back room. Gavin paused, turning and cocking his head with a, “Yeah, Michael?”

“Thank you.”

Rather than pleased, Gavin merely looked confused. “What for?”

Michael had thought it was obvious. He glanced towards the shop’s front. “With Geoff. I wouldn’t have said anything if you hadn’t told me to.”

“Oh.” Gavin smiled easily then, shrugging one shoulder. “It’s fine. Think I told you before that I wanna see him happy and all that crap, and you make him happy. I didn’t think either of you would do something without a kick up the arse.”

He had to agree with Gavin there. It had been enough motivation to send him stumbling into saying _something_ , and he was grateful for that. Michael just wished that he had the full freedom to spend days in Geoff’s company like this, learning all the nuances of a relationship and how it worked between them in particular.

He met Geoff at the door, and was welcomed into a hug. This time, the parting was a little more bittersweet than usual; Michael rocked up onto his toes to kiss Geoff, soft and chaste, and he wished he could stay longer and share more of them today. Geoff sighed when Michael settled on the flats of his feet again, his thumbs stroking his sides lightly Michael’s fingers stayed tangled firmly in the front of Geoff’s shirt.

“You’ll come back soon, right?” Geoff asked. His brows had furrowed and his lips had turned down into something close to a pout. 

“Tomorrow if I can,” Michael promised. He smoothed out the wrinkles he’d made in his shirt idly, mostly just to keep his hands busy. “I’ll come once I’ve built the door for the animals. It’ll make things easier then.” That was the primary reason he had to move back and forth all the time, Michael knew that; the jungle could look after itself for the most part, but the animals under his care needed the security of his home at night. Despite how much he adored them, it bound him and limited him when it came to his own life. Now that he had something this important, he wanted to truly experience it without worrying about his charges as much.

Geoff sighed, though he cut it off when Michael pulled him down for another quick peck. “Tomorrow can’t come quick enough.”

“You have Gavin for company.” Michael reluctantly pulled back then, and he sent a wary glance towards the back. Gavin was nowhere in sight. “He’s your guest and your friend. You should spend some time with him while he’s here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Geoff folded his arms and leaned against the wall with a snort. “Except a long walk away, sure.” His gaze followed Michael’s, and he went along with his lead when he replied; Michael couldn’t be more grateful that Geoff kept his destination secret. It was just another reason why Michael cared about Geoff so much: he understood how important the jungle was.

“You’re exaggerating.” Michael nudged his arm fondly before he stepped outside. It was unusually warm today despite the changing seasons, the sun’s rays managing to fight off the air’s chill. “Go spend some time with Gavin,” he repeated. “I’ll see you as soon as I can, Geoff.”

Geoff lingered in the doorway, raising a hand to wave as Michael started his walk - though he went backwards for a moment to return the gesture.


	16. stars and love burn bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time, Michael had admired the jungle’s beauty on his own. He’d protected it fiercely, only trusting himself and its inhabitants with it. The last time he’d trusted someone he’d ended up carrying lingering scars, and he didn’t want the same to happen to this place. Even now, Michael wasn’t entirely sure why he’d begun to trust Geoff to begin with, but he didn’t regret it.

Michael had only been gone a few minutes before Gavin inevitably pounced. Although perhaps it was less of a pounce and more like the stalking of a cat - an uncomfortable idea given how Gavin usually tended to flap and squawk like a bird. Geoff had turned from the shopfront, intending to see if there was anything else that needed cleaning, but found himself face to face with Gavin, who had perched on the counter and wore a wide, smug grin.

The cat who got the cream, indeed, Geoff thought.

Gavin smirked. “You’re welcome.”

Of course. No congratulations or anything nice - clearly, Gavin wasn’t capable of that. “Shut up, you asshole,” Geoff huffed with a roll of his eyes. “Are you happy now?”

“I am,” he replied simply. Gavin swung his feet while he sat there, the heels of his expensive boots knocking quietly against the wood of the counter. The thumping slowed after a moment, though, and his smile faded into something more serious. “Are you?”

Oh. Well, maybe Gavin _was_ capable of being nice.

And really, there was no need to debate the answer to Gavin’s question. Since that first kiss with Michael, there had been a warm glow somewhere just behind Geoff’s ribs; he hadn’t had long to spend with Michael as more than friends, but that precious little time on top of all they’d spent together as friends more than made up for it. 

It was hard not to smile when he thought about that. Geoff glanced away, a little bit sheepish. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m happy, Gav. Really happy.”

“Good. Then my work is done.” Gavin hopped down from the counter, and he even went so far as to dust his hands off when he was stood straight again. 

Geoff gave him a confused look. “Huh?”

“I’m sure I’ve told you that I wanted to make sure you were happy here.” Gavin waved a hand around the room, indicating Geoff’s little shop. “For all I know, you could be pretending just so I’m not worried, and I’m heading back to the castle today. But I know Michael makes you happy.” He shrugged one shoulder, averting his gaze for a second. “You’re my best mate. I want you to be happy.”

He could see now that he’d underestimated Gavin a little. This was something he’d been thinking about for a while - it sounded somewhat rehearsed, but all the same, it made Geoff suddenly and intensely miss having Gavin around like this. 

Geoff dragged Gavin into a tight hug, clapping him on the back as he did. “Idiot. I was happy before, too.” He hoped this hug would communicate what Geoff couldn’t in words: how grateful he was, how touched he was that Gavin cared about him enough to come down here to see him and help him like this. “Did you plan to get me a boyfriend the whole time?” he teased.

Gavin laughed, playfully thumping Geoff’s side. “No, Michael was just a bonus. Made my job a hell of a lot easier, though. Sort of planned on winging it before I saw he was around and got ideas.” He shifted in Geoff’s arms, pushing himself back enough to look up at him with a grin. “Do you wanna go to Griffon’s for bevs before I leave later?”

On one hand, they’d only just recovered from a night of drinking. On the other, Gavin was leaving today, and neither of them really had any idea when they’d see each other again. A few drinks couldn’t hurt. 

“Yeah, come on.” Geoff nudged him towards the door, and he stuck a hand in his pocket to dig out his keys. “It’s almost like you never get to fucking drink anywhere else.” Geoff slung his arm across his shoulders, and he noted how nice it was to hear Gavin’s laughter as they headed out.

Maybe King Haywood hadn’t changed Gavin as much as he originally thought.

* * *

Geoff surprised himself with how little he drank. He was completely sober when he walked into Griffon’s tavern, and he was still sober when he walked out again, even though Gavin was a little tipsy.

Their fun ended when a small carriage pulled up outside the tavern - nothing but the best for the king’s consort, Geoff thought wryly, eyeing the shine of it in the cool day’s sun. A short, young man in armour stood outside it, holding the reins of the matching, gorgeous chestnut horse linked to the front of the carriage.

“Jeremy!” Gavin cried. He pulled away from Geoff’s side, flinging himself upon the guard. He wrapped his arms around him, ignoring the difference in height, a wide grin on his face. “Missed you!”

The young man laughed, one arm around Gavin to hold him up. “Missed you too, Gavin. You have a good time?”

“It was tippy top.” Gavin stepped away again on slightly wobbly legs, making his way to the open carriage. He paused at the doorway, turning to give Geoff a grin and a wave. “Bye Geoff! Have fun with your boyfriend!”

Geoff winced at that, hoping the girls inside hadn’t heard - he’d never hear the end of it if any one of them had caught Gavin’s words. “Yeah. Was good seeing you, Gav, take care.”

The carriage close with a smart click of its doors, and Jeremy climbed back up front. With a flick of the reins, they were off down the dirt road, towards the castle looming over Achievement City from its place on the hill. It looked cold and unforgiving; not for the first time, Geoff found himself wondering how Gavin could find it so welcoming.

He was left with an open day now. He could have gone back inside for a few drinks with Griffon, Meg, and Lindsay, but it had been particularly busy that morning, and Geoff didn’t want to get in their way. With how chilly it was getting now, people flocked to them for warm drink and food, whereas he was unlikely to get any customers in the shop. Besides, it had all been cleaned up at home this morning already. It wasn’t like he had any chores to do or anything left to tidy in the aftermath of the impromptu party.

If Michael hadn’t gone home, they could have had the whole day.

Briefly, the thought of trying to make his way through the jungle crossed his mind. Geoff shot it down moments after he’d come up with the idea, though; he knew he couldn’t track his way to Michael’s house on his own and Michael would probably be out working anyway, and that he’d only end up lost and have to call for Michael’s help. It’d be pretty humiliating, and Geoff imagined that Michael would be annoyed rather than charmed by the attempt. No, he’d have to wait for Michael to guide him there and back.

This was the issue with his job, Geoff thought as he began the walk home. He huddled into his cloak, chin tucked into his chest. He ran a farming shop, and when winter started to draw in sales dropped - it was better to just shut up for the winter and open up a few weeks before spring so people could prepare for it. It left him with a whole season of nothing. Even Ray didn’t entirely run out of work, because people would keep flowers indoors, and Jack could sometimes be seen building outside despite the weather.

Really, Geoff just knew his mood was turning sour because he was alone now, a little cold, and he couldn’t see himself doing much over the winter - admittedly, he wondered if he could lock up and maybe join Michael in the jungle for the rest of it. He made a mental note to ask him next time they saw each other.

It was only when Geoff had shut himself in the back of his shop, figuring he might just take stock of what he had, that he noticed the little pouch of cocoa beans tucked into the corner of a chest. Geoff had been meaning to put them up for sale, but it would be a long time before people would want them, and even then he doubted he’d get many customers who could afford them. 

He paused, gaze shifting to scan the rest of the contents of the chest. A quick glance assured him that he had plenty of ingredients for cooking (though he could never be too careful about stocking up before winter truly set in, so he decided he’d add to this chest soon). He’d almost considered slowly cooking something for dinner throughout the day, but this new idea was far more appealing. Now that he had a purpose in mind, Geoff shrugged off his cloak and began scooping up supplies.

He was going to make cookies. He was going to occupy himself with baking, and he was going to show off those skills to Michael when he came by again. 

Once the ingredients and proper tools were set up next to the furnace in the backroom, Geoff settled down on the bottom stair to start putting together the mix. It was a pleasantly methodical process, one he was familiar with, though the addition of cocoa beans was so new; usually, the cookies would be flavoured some other way or remain plain. 

This addition was a real treat - and, Geoff hoped, it would give Michael a new way to appreciate something that was so common to him. It still amazed him how he could be so blasé about cocoa beans, even though it did make sense considering how frequently he encountered them. Geoff still considered them amazing, and he technically had free access to them now; he knew that Michael would gladly bring him more if he requested them.

When it was ready, he spooned the mix onto a tray, and then slid it carefully into the furnace’s opening. Geoff grabbed his cloak again, wrapping it around himself to stay warm as he sat and watched the cookies carefully, the still nearly full bowl of mix by his feet. He wasn’t sure how many cookies he planned on making today, but he wasn’t going to stop at one batch. He was assuming that Michael hadn’t had cookies before, so why not make a lot of them? So far, he’d loved Geoff’s cooking, and Geoff would bet that Michael would love these cookies just as much.

Geoff glanced back to the still open chest, head tilted in consideration. He was already making cookies, so why not bake a cake, too?

* * *

By nightfall, Geoff’s home was filled with the scent of baked goods and his cloak had been hung up a long while ago; the building was plenty hot enough thanks to the furnace. Geoff had even considered cracking open the window upstairs just to let in a little cool air.

In the end, he rolled up his sleeves, popped a couple of the buttons on his shirt, and kept working.

By the time Geoff had run out of batter for both, he had more cookies than he really cared to count, and a large cake that had a nice layer of icing on top. He was also exhausted, so as soon as they were stored away safely in the chest for the night, Geoff trudged up to bed with a simple sandwich for dinner, and collapsed into bed with a groan to sleep.

* * *

Michael, on the other hand, was still up.

The trees overhead blocked out what little sunlight there was left of the day, leaving Michael to carry a torch to light his way. The ocelots were curled up at home, content after being outside and greeting him, but the wolf stuck to his side tonight - whether it was because he missed him or because he wanted to protect him, he didn’t know. It was probably a combination of both.

Mostly, his work had involved checking up on everything and adding a flap to his door so the animals could let themselves in and out. He hadn’t felt like climbing into the trees to gather cocoa beans and other fruits today, though he certainly felt like he had the energy to. 

Ever since he’d left Geoff’s, there had been a light bubble of happiness nestled in his chest. It carried him through his responsibilities with a promise to himself: if everything was fine by nightfall, he would visit Geoff the next morning and see if he wanted to stay. The company would certainly be appreciated. As much as Michael loved the jungle, he had grown accustomed to Geoff’s presence since meeting him, and now he wanted it more than ever.

Still, there was a certain love for the wilderness that he couldn’t ever shake. Michael was fond of Geoff, but not the city; it was too noisy, too populated. They didn’t get the quietness that came with the jungle, broken only by the soft chirps of crickets and some other nocturnal creatures. He treasured it, and he hoped that Geoff could come to appreciate it too, if he didn’t already. 

His little home was lit from the inside by another torch. As they approached, the wolf trotted ahead with a soft, pleased little noise, and Michael was glad to see that he ducked his head to use the flap. He let himself in normally, and locked both the door and the flap once he’d set the torch back into its wall bracket. The only light came from the glow of a torch upstairs now.

Even the inside of his house was cool, like it had been outside. Michael didn’t mind it, though; if anything, it made him more comfortable than the warmth of Geoff’s house, simply because he felt more at home out here. Geoff was worth the heat, though Michael would always prefer his house to be cold so he could fully appreciate his bed - even more so if Geoff was there to share it with him.

Michael shrugged off his satchel, leaving it by the foot of the stairs. The wolf had already headed upstairs, claws tapping at the wood in a quick, quiet _tap, tap, tap_. Through the dark, Michael could see the two ocelots curled up together on the couch.

Despite all of the comfort, Michael wasn’t tired yet, though.

Slowly, he mounted the stairs, palm trailing along the railing as he went. Bed seemed appealing - and the wolf was sat beside it, watching Michael and obviously hoping that he could join him rather than sleep on the floor or the couch. He lingered for a moment, tugging off his hood and draping it over the chest near the stairs, before he let himself flop onto the bed on his back and patted the empty space next to him. Eagerly, the wolf pup bounded up, and it only took a moment of shifting before he rested his chin on his paws to sleep. Michael wound his fingers into his fur, petting it idly.

He could feel the weight of exhaustion hanging over him, but it seemed to be manifesting in a heavy feeling than true tiredness; Michael felt far too awake for someone who would be waking up with the rest of the jungle.

Instead, he looked up.

The trees needed trimming again, he noticed. They were starting to frame the skylight over his head, the occasional leaf blocking out a star or two. For a moment, Michael was tempted to get up again and do it now, but the wolf had taken his arm as a pillow and he didn’t really want to move away from that. He’d feel cruel moving when his companion wanted to sleep.

It left Michael to stroke the wolf’s shoulder and watch the stars. Again, he couldn’t help thinking about having Geoff here to see them, too. He wondered if Geoff had ever wanted to simply lay there and appreciate them - or, maybe, if he ever had. It didn’t truly matter either way; if it was something he enjoyed, he would appreciate it regardless of how many times he’d done it. The stars were one of Michael’s favourite parts of living out in the jungle.

For the longest time, Michael had admired the jungle’s beauty on his own. He’d protected it fiercely, only trusting himself and its inhabitants with it. The last time he’d trusted someone he’d ended up carrying lingering scars, and he didn’t want the same to happen to this place. Even now, Michael wasn’t entirely sure why he’d begun to trust Geoff to begin with, but he didn’t regret it. Geoff would never harm the jungle or him. Michael wanted to share this with him - all of it, every little thing about the jungle that he enjoyed. Geoff had only seen a very small portion of it so far, and there depths that even Michael didn’t dare go near. 

It was moments like these, though - watching the stars, climbing trees, simple gardening - that Michael knew Geoff would appreciate. Perhaps he trusted Geoff because the man knew how to care for crops and the land already. Whatever it was, Michael adored it.

As much as he enjoyed the cold, Michael noticed the absence of Geoff’s warmth more now after the developments today. It wasn’t necessarily a worrying or shocking realisation - just something that occurred to Michael. Geoff was so warm in personality and physically that it was hard not to miss him when he felt allowed to seek that out now. 

He suppressed a shiver and slipped under the blankets. Next to him, the wolf pup grumbled in his sleep, shifting a little to lean against Michael’s side; his fingers curled deeper into the fur under his palm to ground himself. He needed to sleep. The sooner he rested, the sooner he’d see Geoff again. 

Still, Michael allowed himself one last glance up at the stars before he closed his eyes.


	17. there's no such thing as a house in the country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night was the first time that Geoff had a sexual dream about Michael.

That night was the first time that Geoff had a sexual dream about Michael.

It started off innocent enough: they were in Geoff’s room, the fire crackling away and making everything glow a little too bright, Michael tucked in against his chest on the couch as Geoff read to him. His weight in his lap was warm and comforting, and the way his fingers idly picked at his shirt was welcome.

Somewhere, in between reading one dreamy passage and the next, Geoff found himself kissing Michael. It was like it had been before; Michael turned to straddle his thighs, pressing desperately against him while his hands moved under the hem of Geoff’s shirt now. His dream felt hotter, almost like the fire was somehow burning more intensely. Dream Michael gripped at his shoulders as he plastered himself against Geoff. He could feel a distinct tent in Michael’s shorts against his lower stomach.

Geoff woke with a start and an insistent erection. 

The sun wasn’t even close to rising yet; the only light was the last, dying embers in the fireplace. Geoff had no idea how long he’d been asleep for or how long it would be until sunrise.

He squeezed his eyes shut again, and he felt the remnants of his dream tugging at him, begging to be explored further. Instead, Geoff dug his fingers into the blankets pooling around his hips and tried to be firm with himself - he needed to sleep, he couldn’t let himself wake up more. He’d just think about a slow, dull day in the shop instead.

It didn’t help one bit. Michael felt like such a part of this building too now that his dream was impossible to ignore.

As far as sex dreams went, Geoff thought, it was hardly the most explicit one he’d ever had. The sheer fact that it was Michael, though, was what made it feel infinitely dirtier, and the knowledge that it had drawn from their clumsy yet desperate kissing only a couple of days ago didn’t help. If Gavin hadn’t interrupted, Geoff had no doubt that they probably would have reached the point they had in his dream - fumbling, needy, and just on the edge of grinding. 

Warmth slid from somewhere in Geoff’s chest down to his stomach and made his groin ache. That, combined with frustration, was what made Geoff give into his own desires, in the end. Maybe he could grab a few more hours of sleep after this.

He retrieved a small vial of oil from a chest next to his bed, slicking his hand with it as he laid back and pushed his underwear down. The first touch of his wet palm to his cock made him groan with relief.

It had been a while. Geoff’s social circle only consisted of close friends, none of which he had the desire to strike up any kind of arrangement with, sexual or romantic. There had been the occasional drunken fumble with a patron of Griffon’s tavern in the bathrooms, but not since he’d met Michael.

And Christ, Michael. While Geoff didn’t go back to the hazy memory of his dream, his thoughts did drift elsewhere with the idea of him.

He was sometimes so animal-like that Geoff wondered if he’d be the same in bed - would he leave his mark with bites and scratches, as if to warn off others? Or would he maybe be gentler, more submissive, following Geoff’s lead and trusting him to make it feel good?

Maybe he would be a mixture. Even while his thoughts shifted, focusing on what stoked the fire in his belly the most, Geoff pictured them in a bed - this one or the one in Michael’s house, he wasn’t fussy - and he imagined Michael’s sweet, almost surprised moans as Geoff took him in hand. That morphed into something further along, Michael’s nails dragging down his back as they moved together a little more roughly, his features screwed up with pleasure.

While he was trying to get off quickly, Geoff didn’t expect that it would happen so quickly. His strokes became quicker as his imagination progressed, changing and shifting the scene in his mind. Geoff’s breath caught and he came with a sudden buck of his hips when he thought of Michael reaching his peak too, calling out Geoff’s name as he shook under him.

* * *

It didn’t take Geoff long to fall asleep after he’d cleaned up. 

He was aware, though, of the growing embarrassment that left a lump in his throat and a weight on his shoulders. Geoff buried his face in his pillow, and he was grateful when sleep took him again.

* * *

Unlike Geoff, Michael slept soundly - like Geoff, his thoughts were on his partner. He didn’t dream, but he fell asleep with a comfortable warmth nestled deep in his chest, and when he woke it was revived with the knowledge that he’d get to see Geoff again today. It hovered somewhere just below his throat as the knowledge came upon him again in a rush, leaving him honestly smiling.

Maybe, if Geoff could spare the time, he could stay for a few nights instead of just the one. 

Michael certainly didn’t consider himself an expert on how Achievement City was run, but he knew that Geoff was winding down for the winter; now and again, they talked business, and he knew that one of the only people still buying stock was, in fact, Michael, so he could tend to his garden for as long as possible before the cold slowed its growth. He knew he’d eventually have to ask Geoff for ingredients for cooking instead of seeds and tools. He’d have liked to simply stay with Geoff, but the animals still needed him even if there was little he could do for the plants. Achievement City wouldn’t need to stock up for a little while.

Here, though, Geoff was welcome. He could stay here, and Michael would gladly teach him more about the jungle so he could help properly. The company would be nice - and not to mention Michael would be more than happy to kiss him again, and more if it was permitted. He’d been alone for so long and never experience something like this; Michael was honestly amazed that Geoff even wanted him, though flattered too.

On his way into the city, Michael felt a little bit of guilt prick a hole in his bubble of contentment. He remembered that he’d promised Geoff he’d try to be there as promptly as possible - he’d promised to try for yesterday, really - but time had gotten away from him, as it tended to with his duties. Hopefully, Geoff wouldn’t be too upset that he’d missed the time, as shaky as the plan had been. 

The shop was dark when it came into view. It wasn’t too early, Michael didn’t think; the sun had risen and he could see people moving throughout the city. He almost wondered if Geoff had slept in again when he glanced up and saw the telltale glow of light through the upper window.

Michael knocked, and he waited.

There was a long pause before there was any movement. Just as Michael was debating whether to raise his hand to knock again, the door to the back room opened, and he met Geoff’s eyes through the glass windows.

A complex mix of emotions washed over Geoff’s face. There was a light flush on his cheeks, mostly hidden by his scruffy beard. His gaze dropped to the floor as he rubbed his neck, and even from outside Michael could feel awkwardness coming off of him in waves. He rocked on his heels in the doorway for a moment before he pushed off from it and made his way across the room to the front door. 

Michael admittedly hadn’t been sure how they’d greet each other this morning. He wasn’t sure what the etiquette was - could he reach out for Geoff, kiss him or his cheek? Maybe fold himself into his arms? 

Now, though, he felt a little wary. When Geoff unlocked the door and swung it open, Michael didn’t throw himself at him immediately. Instead, he stepped inside the shop and raised an eyebrow, looking him up and down. Nothing seemed wrong with him physically, so what was making him act so strange?

“Are you okay?”

Geoff laughed, the chuckle nervous and sounding almost surprised, like Geoff hadn’t been expecting it. He pushed the door shut, gaze lingering on it instead of meeting Michael’s eyes. He exhaled a slow breath, laugh trailing off. “Yeah, I’m- I’m good, Michael, thanks.”

Michael frowned. “You’re acting weird.”

“I am?” Geoff’s hand returned to the back of his neck, kneading the muscles there. “Guess I, uh, had weird dreams last night.” 

He watched as Geoff closed his eyes and shook his head firmly. When he opened them again, he seemed a little more himself - though Michael noted that whatever was weighing on Geoff’s shoulders wasn’t fully shaken off. 

“I’m fine,” he said, a little more firmly and apparently mostly to himself. When Geoff met his gaze this time, he smiled. Michael still wasn’t entirely convinced, even though the sight made something in his chest grow warm and melt. “Hey, come here.” 

He moved forwards into Geoff’s embrace, finding his tension easing further now. He tipped his head back to meet Geoff for a quick peck.

That was more like what Michael had been hoping for. He exhaled a quiet sigh against Geoff’s lips, something inside him settling now that they were here again, together.

“Sorry I didn’t come sooner,” he murmured, settling back on his feet so he could see Geoff’s face. “I got caught up with work.”

“Don’t worry about it, seriously.” Geoff brushed it off easily. He wrapped his arm around Michael, and he leaned into it as he was guided further into the familiar building. “I’m flattered you even wanted to come back at all.” 

Michael rolled his eyes. “Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?”

But Geoff only shrugged, his gaze elsewhere, apparently occupied by the task of heading upstairs. Michael had meant to joke, but his heart sunk a little when Geoff said, “I dunno. Maybe you got bored of me or something.”

There was something to that, Michael thought. There was a certain degree of insecurity in the phrasing, and coupled with the way Geoff still seemed half closed off, it brought back Michael’s worry full force. Even when they’d first met, Geoff had never really hid himself behind a wall - that had been Michael. In the days they were apart, something had changed, and it was bothering Michael.

Was it because they’d parted the way they did? The thought that maybe Geoff was backpedaling had Michael’s chest tightening into uncomfortable knots. 

But no, that couldn’t be it. If he was, Michael was sure that he wouldn’t seem so uncertain about himself. That was the thing, he both realised and hoped - if he was correct, Michael thought he could maybe stop that train of thought in its tracks. 

He stopped them in the doorway to Geoff’s room, reaching out to snag his hand so he could tangle their fingers together. Geoff paused, sending a confused look his way, but Michael stayed put.

“I’m not gonna get bored of you,” Michael promised firmly. “Geoff, you’re one of the most interesting people I’ve ever met. You’re handsome, the funniest-”

To his delight, a smile started to break out across Geoff’s face, this one warm and unburdened by whatever had shadowed the previous ones. He tilted his head in an encouraging nod. “Keep going. Tell me more about how amazing I am.”

His work seemed to be done; the smile lingered now, and the warmth of it reached Geoff’s eyes. “My point,” Michael said instead, shaking his head with a grin of his own, “is that I’m not going to get bored of you. Seeing you always makes my day better. I know it’s gonna be fun.” 

Not fun in an exciting way - it was a relaxing kind of fun, something that Michael had come to crave. He spent so much time working so hard that it was nice to slow down. Geoff made him feel comfortable taking a break. Michael didn’t think he’d really be able to explain that in words to Geoff though, or get him to understand it in quite the same way; they both worked, but Geoff’s work life seemed to be constantly lazy due to the sleepy town he lived in.

Michael wasn’t going to complain. He liked the quiet. It was rarely so silent out in the jungle.

He found himself pulled in for a one-armed hug, Geoff’s hand settling at his waist as he pressed a kiss to Michael’s forehead. “Maybe I should say shit like that more often if it’ll get you to be so nice.”

Joking around meant one of two things: Geoff felt better, or he was covering it up. Either would do for now, Michael supposed. “You don’t need to do that to get me to compliment you,” he replied. “Especially if there’s food involved.”

“Funny you should mention that.” Geoff’s arms dropped, and Michael followed him through to his bedroom. A box was placed on the end of the bed, and when Geoff opened it up, Michael immediately caught the sweet scent of baked goods. 

“Holy shit.” Michael moved closer, leaning over his shoulder to get a look. “What are those?”

Geoff frowned at him for a moment before explaining; Michael was glad that Geoff didn’t question him for not knowing. He would welcome Geoff into the jungle with open arms, but he wasn’t ready for a conversation about his past. 

“A shitload of cookies and a cake,” Geoff explained. “I baked them all yesterday since I had nothing else to do. Help yourself to a cookie if you want one.”

Curious, Michael picked one out of the box and took a bite. The brown flecks he’d seen were from the cocoa beans, he realised - bitter, but deliciously so, and softened by the sweetness of the rest of it. 

He also knew Geoff took pride in his cooking. He was undeniably talented at it (admittedly, Michael hadn’t experienced many other chefs, but he felt that he was allowed to be biased in this case). So, when he’d swallowed, Michael let out a soft, pleased hum. “This is incredible. Did I mention that you’re also the best at cooking?”

He watched relief ease the worried lines of Geoff’s face. “You might have mentioned it,” he said, tilting his head. “You can take them back home with you, I’ll never get through them all.”

Michael shook his head, even as he nibbled at the cookie in his grasp, but he wasn’t rejecting the offer - just redirecting the conversation slightly. “I wouldn’t be able to either. You could come with me and help, though, if you can get away from the shop.”

It was kind of amazing to Michael that Geoff seemed almost hesitantly hopeful at the offer. He’d visited before - hell, he’d spent the night in the jungle before. Had things really changed between them so much now that they were more? Michael hoped that it was just a bump in the road that they would smooth over soon enough.

After a pause, Geoff nodded, his smile small but warm. “I’d like that. There’s no harm in closing up a little early this winter.”

* * *

Geoff packed several changes of clothes (he had no idea how long he was going to stay for, or how long he was welcome for), and they divided the treats between them to carry. Michael insisted on taking a little more since Geoff already had a bag on his back, and they ended up bickering warmly for a few moments as they reached an agreement on what was fair.

People didn’t look their way much as they left. Michael wasn’t much of a fascination any more; he drew the occasional glance, but the people of Achievement City were used to seeing him around Geoff’s Farming and Mercantile now. Even the deep red paint on his arms didn’t hold the attention of passersby. 

As they walked, the sun shone brighter and sharper. It was somehow warm despite the chilling breeze that swept by; Geoff found himself sweating by the time they crossed the bridge just outside the jungle. 

Stepping into the shade, though, was an experience.

It was immediately cooler, soothing Geoff, and the air smelled sweeter, somehow greener. The foliage around him sighed his relief as the gentle wind slipped through the branches - it was like the jungle was one single entity, living and breathing as a unit, and now he was part of it. 

Nothing really compared to the sight of Michael, though. The younger man had walked ahead a few steps, his familiarity with his surroundings leading him to almost dance around the roots of the trees to find the correct path. He paused when he noticed that Geoff wasn’t beside him, turned, caught his eye - and then smiled. 

The uncomfortable ball of anxiety in his chest clenched tighter for a second, and then it eased. 

When Michael offered his hand, Geoff took it.


	18. you bought a star in the sky tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The domesticity of it all struck Geoff then and made his heart squeeze. He’d never really experienced this before, but here he was, cooking dinner for himself and his boyfriend. 
> 
> Griffon would have a field day with this if she knew how easily he’d settled down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two important things to add before Chapter 18:
> 
> 1\. This fic turns one year old today! I had to rush this chapter a little bit because I wanted to get it out in time for this day, but I'm pleased with where it went. So happy birthday, 'Unforsaken Road', and hopefully you all enjoy this chapter despite how rushed it is. 
> 
> 2\. This chapter also marks the end of Part 1. Following this chapter will be a sort of intermission chapter focusing on other important characters, and then Part 2 will kick off the second half of the story. Chapter 18 has been planned to be the end of Part 1 for several months, so I'm also glad that it didn't run over that, too. (Hopefully, Part 2 won't take me another year to write!)

Michael was on the roof.

At first, it was just as worrying as seeing Michael climb trees. The moment Geoff realised that he was simply kneeling up there, fussing with something, his brief terror turned into curiosity. One thing was for sure, though: Geoff wasn’t going to inelegantly climb up and ask.

Instead, he grasped the bottom of the sloped roof and used it to pull himself up just a little higher in an effort to see. “What’re you doing?”

Michael jumped, jerking back from whatever he was messing with like he’d been burned. He glanced over his shoulder at Geoff, did a double take, and then scrambled closer to block the view that Geoff didn’t have. “You’re not allowed to see yet!”

Geoff folded his arms on the roof and set his chin on them, grinning. “Why not?”

He watched as Michael’s cheeks coloured a little, though his boyfriend remained firm. “It’s a surprise. Go back inside.”

Just to tease, Geoff rocked up onto his toes. “Can’t I have a hint?”

“The fact that it’s on the roof is your fucking hint.” Michael shook his head, smiling fondly. He paused for a moment, and then moved closer to Geoff. He had to admire how Michael could balance with ease even on a sloped surface like this, but then became distracted by the quick peck Michael pressed to his lips. “Will that convince you to be patient?”

Geoff had already spent one night here with Michael - their first while officially together - and it had been an incredibly sweet experience so far. Michael was a surprisingly physically affectionate person when it came down to it; Geoff had already lost count of how many quick little kisses they’d traded, and Michael was definitely a fan of curling up in his lap when there was the opportunity for a cuddle.

So of course Geoff was curious when Michael wasn’t in bed with him the next morning. Nothing had happened that night to make him worry - aside from another few kisses, they had been incredibly chaste. He’d woken up late in the day, the sun far overhead by the time he dressed and wandered outside to find Michael up on the roof.

It was pretty adorable that Michael had decided to apparently make Geoff a surprise. It had his chest feeling fuzzy and warm in the best way.

Geoff hummed quietly, reaching up to idly tangle his fingers in the front of Michael’s furry hood. “Maybe.”

Rolling his eyes, Michael added, “What if I asked you to make us something to eat? I’m starving, and I doubt you’ve had breakfast.”

Michael was certainly the biggest fan of his cooking, and Geoff was more than happy to perform. He drew back from him after another quick peck, fingers smoothing out the fur in their wake. “I could make us a quick lunch and then get started on something special for dinner?”

“Perfect.” Michael grinned at him, and then glanced back over his shoulder. “I’ll be down in a bit. I’m just gonna finish up here.”

“Take your time. If you’re gonna surprise me, I wanna surprise you, too.” Geoff had a few ideas. Dinner had been simple last night, so now he wanted to see what he could really do with Michael’s kitchen.

Although, perhaps kitchen was a strong word for it. There was no doubt that Michael was skilled when it came to building things - he told Geoff that he’d built the house and everything inside it himself - but the kitchen was very simple. There was a furnace and a little bit of counter space protruding from the wooden walls near it. Michael tended to store his simple cooking utensils there too. Thankfully, there seemed to be some kind of order to it, which didn’t make it that hard to navigate.

As well as clothes and the sweet treats he’d made previously, Geoff had also packed some different ingredients. He remembered Michael mentioning that he rarely ate meat because he didn’t want to hunt the animals he shared the jungle with, so Geoff had taken upon himself to bring a decent stock of that. They’d end up without eventually, but they could indulge for a little while.

That was where Geoff’s dinner idea came from.

After a quick lunch of some sandwiches (which Michael gladly wolfed down, leaving Geoff to wonder if he’d had breakfast either), it was a simple matter to light the furnace and leave it to heat up while he prepared the meat and vegetables. His plan was to cook a good roast - as far as he knew, Michael had never had one before, so it would make a good meal to have for what he was assuming would be a bit of a romantic evening.

Unfortunately, Geoff hadn’t thought to bring much in the way of seasoning, but he didn’t think Michael would mind too much. He’d had the chance to try out the furnace a little for last night’s dinner too, so Geoff hoped he would be able to do this meal justice now. 

Michael came back in about halfway through the process of cooking it. Geoff had set himself up in front of the furnace to keep an eye on it in case he was wrong and it started to burn, a book in one hand and the other on the ocelot in his lap. He glanced up from the page when he heard the door, and he quietly delighted in the way Michael’s eyes widened as he sniffed the air.

“That smells amazing,” he sighed. “What is it?”

“Beef. But that’s your only hint.” Geoff playfully flapped a hand at him, urging him to go elsewhere. “I can’t see yours until later, you can’t see mine.”

“ _Geoff_ ,” Michael whined; he could almost hear the pout he knew he was sporting. “C’mon.”

“Nope.” He found himself smiling as his gaze shifted back to his book. The ocelot purred under his touch, tilting her head into his tickling fingers. “Fair’s fair.”

“ _Un_ fair.” Geoff quietly snickered as Michael huffed and made his way to the couch. He flopped down onto it, and the clicking of claws meant that the wolf had eagerly headed over in the hope he would receive petting. 

The domesticity of it all struck Geoff then and made his heart squeeze. He’d never really experienced this before, but here he was, cooking dinner for himself and his boyfriend. 

Griffon would have a field day with this if she knew how easily he’d settled down.

* * *

The surprises didn’t come until later. Michael hovered around Geoff as he served up the roast beef and vegetables, though he didn’t taste any of it until they sat down together to actually eat. As always, Michael didn’t shy away from letting Geoff know how much he appreciated it.

“This is incredible,” he moaned around a mouthful of food. Once he’d swallowed and washed it down with a gulp of water, he added, “Your cooking is magical.”

Geoff ducked his head, but he was smiling. “It’s not that hard. I can teach you a few tricks before I go home, if you want.” Even if Michael didn’t often have access to meat, there were still a few things he could do to make his meals a little more interesting than what he said they were like.

They shared a warm look over their dinner. It made Geoff’s stomach flip again. “I’d like that,” Michael admitted. “It’d be nice to change it up a little.”

Cleaning up was a task that they shared. Even though he’d cooked, Geoff didn’t want to make Michael do all of the washing, especially when he knew that he had more in store for the evening. Michael filled his little sink with water and cleaned off everything they’d used, and Geoff set it all out to dry next to him. This was only the second time they’d done this, but it already felt easy and comfortable between them. 

Once the last plate was set aside, though, Michael wouldn’t show him his own surprise yet.

“We need to wait until nightfall,” he told Geoff, but he wouldn’t explain why. Geoff resigned himself to an afternoon of relaxing on the couch, reading his book aloud so Michael could follow the story too - briefly flustered, Michael had explained that he couldn’t read, and he’d eagerly accepted Geoff’s offer to be taught how sometime.

When it was dark enough that they would need torches to continue reading, Michael took Geoff’s hand and pulled him up from the sofa. “Come on.”

He led him out into the dark, back to the sloped bit of roof. Michael climbed up with no problem, but before Geoff could point out his own lack of skill, Michael rolled down a rope ladder. It was still a struggle, though Geoff appreciated the gesture. “Did you really make a ladder just so I could get up here?”

Michael shrugged one shoulder and grinned at him. “I knew you’d complain otherwise.”

It took a moment for Geoff to realise just what the surprise was, though. Michael nodded towards the flattened part of the roof, and when Geoff followed his gaze, it took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust enough to see.

Fur blankets had been laid out in a nest in the centre. Above it, there was an empty circle in the trees thanks to the house, leading to a clear view of the night sky. Stars peeked out from the inky blackness.

“I like looking at the stars,” Michael said simply. He crawled past Geoff so he could tuck himself under the biggest blanket on top of all the others; he flicked it back so Geoff had an opening to join him. He hesitated, and then, without looking at Geoff, added, “I didn’t get to see them like this much until recently.”

It was rare that Michael dropped a little comment about his past. Geoff treasured every little tidbit of information he was given; he’d never push Michael to talk about it - it must have been troubling if he wanted to keep it to himself - but he couldn’t help being curious. At the same time, he wanted to wrap Michael up in his arms so he’d never have to deal with whatever it was again.

Wordless for a moment, Geoff slipped in under the blanket and curled up to his side. Michael looked straight up, his eyes flicking back and forth as he glanced between the stars. 

He set his cheek against Michael’s shoulder and followed his gaze up. “I think you said before that you wanted to look at them with me.”

Michael nodded very slightly. “Mhm. It’s why I have the skylight in my roof. I thought that the view would be better up here for this, though.”

It truly was a beautiful sight, and a touching one too with a little bit of context. Geoff wondered why Michael hadn’t been able to sit back and observe the night sky, but he wasn’t going to press the matter. It was Michael’s story to tell when he was ready.

Idly, Geoff draped an arm around Michael’s middle. He was so warm against his side; the chill of the evening’s air didn’t matter when Michael was like a furnace next to him, making their little blanket cocoon a cosy place to be. The contrast of hot and cold was nice, and left Geoff snuggling closer into his boyfriend.

“Do you know any constellations?”

The question from Michael surprised him, honestly. His knowledge seemed to be mostly based around the forest, and while Geoff supposed that the stars could play into travel somehow, constellations were something that others with more wealth paid attention to. 

Michael was just full of surprises.

“I don’t,” Geoff admitted.

“Someone taught me before,” Michael murmured vaguely. He paused for a moment, apparently reminiscing, and then added, “I’ll point them out for you sometime.”

It’d be nice to come up onto the roof more frequently for this. Geoff raised his head so he could press a kiss to Michael’s cheek. “I’d like that.”

He felt Michael smile. “Maybe tomorrow night.” He turned his head then, catching Geoff’s lips with his own.

The kiss started off sweet and mostly chaste. They parted and came together a couple of times, catching quiet breaths before the next press. 

Geoff forgot about the beauty of the stars right now - Michael had thoroughly captured his attention. They had shared soft pecks here and there over the past couple of days, but nothing so breathtaking as their first kiss, the one that had literally haunted Geoff’s dreams. With that reminder in place, it was only a matter of time before things began to build.

Or maybe that was just Michael’s hopeful plan all along. Geoff wouldn’t mind.

After the first brush of tongue, Michael rolled onto his side so he could face Geoff and press against him more firmly, his fingers tangling in the front of his shirt. He wasn’t quite demanding, but it seemed like Geoff’s imagination had been right about him being desperate, at least. Geoff made a quiet noise in the back of his throat as he was swept away by the kiss.

Where their nest had previously been full of lazy warmth, it was now almost too hot with their slowly growing urgency. It seemed like Michael had the same thought; he kicked back the blanket over them to expose them to the colder air. It made Geoff shiver, but it was refreshing all the same.

Seconds after they were freed, Geoff grasped Michael by the hips and guided him to rest on top of him. He was a little uncomfortable with his back flat on the roof, even with the thick blanket below him, but Geoff didn’t care. This was more important.

Michael planted his hands on either side of Geoff’s head as he hovered over him, blinking away his surprise at the shift. A breathless smile stole across his lips before they joined again in a new, feverish kiss. 

As Michael lowered himself to reach him again, though, he lined their bodies up enough that Geoff could feel how hard Michael was from just a few minutes of kissing - at least, Geoff thought it had only been a few minutes; maybe it was actually longer. He could feel the firm line of his cock against his thigh, and he even felt Michael’s hips twitch against him too for some much needed friction.

If Geoff had been a little more worked up, he might have lost it right then.

Michael nipped his lower lip as he clumsily started to grind against him. It was clear that Michael wasn’t used to this, and it was honestly pretty endearing. Geoff kept his hands on his sides, helping to guide him into a rhythm that would hopefully pleasure them both. It certainly made him gasp against Michael’s lips after a couple of rocks.

“Geoff,” Michael breathed, his name trailing off into a whine. Seemingly unsatisfied with just this, Michael slipped a hand between them, but he didn’t touch himself like Geoff expected.

Instead, Michael eased his hand into Geoff’s pants and took him in hand. 

Geoff sucked in a noisy breath, body arching up into Michael’s hand. “Fuck,” he hissed as he exhaled again. His grip was just the right side of too tight, his movements uncertain but still determined as he stroked along Geoff’s length. Geoff was pretty sure he was seeing stars regardless.

“Good?” Michael asked. He’d dipped down again, pressing kisses to the corner of Geoff’s mouth, clearly eager for more.

“Amazing,” Geoff sighed, grinning a little. Not one to be outdone, Geoff eased his hand into Michael’s shorts so he could do the same for him. The reaction was absolutely worth the momentary loss of stimulation to his own cock.

Michael let out a loud, unashamed groan as he bucked into Geoff’s hand. His eyes had flown shut, brows pinched together in a little, still somehow pleased, frown. He gave an experimental roll of his hips, and his breath shuddered out of him in response. Geoff didn’t think this was the first time Michael had received pleasure - judging by the way he moved his hand on Geoff’s length, he was pretty sure he had at least jerked off, and God, that image would linger on Geoff’s brain, too - but Geoff figured he was probably the first person to touch Michael.

He was a little slow to start moving his hand again, but Geoff didn’t mind. Michael settled on one forearm, his face tucked into Geoff’s neck to muffle his pleased whimpers, as he built up the rhythm of his strokes to match Geoff’s. With every second that passed, he became more confident, and it took no time at all for Geoff to be just as wrecked as Michael. 

His peak caught him off guard. It was triggered by Michael’s own, really. Michael raised his head, brown eyes open wide as he tried to catch his breath, stuttering his way around Geoff’s name again before he came. Geoff felt him spill over his hand and the exposed part of his belly - later, he’d be glad that Michael had missed his shirt. 

Michael’s grip became tighter for a second when he came, almost painfully so, but the way he whimpered Geoff’s name sent him over the edge too, breathing Michael’s name in return.


End file.
